Combo Niños X
by De' Ripper
Summary: ¡Un nuevo Combo Niño llegó para echarle una mano a los 4 clásicos en la lucha contra una nueva clase de divinos! Disfruten éste fic que viene a servir como "segunda temporada" de los Combo Niños. ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Capítulo 1

**Combo Niños X**

**¡¿Qué tal, gente? Me recuerdan? Espero que si, de mi anterior fic, "Combo Niños: Especial de Navidad"! Bueh, aclararé que esa y este fic no hay nada en común excepto que los dos fics son de los Combo Niños, pero esto no es una continuación del otro fic, aunque esto yo lo ponga en duda.**

**Este fic viene directamente después del último capítulo de la serie, aclarando que por ahora, por la falta de una trama importante en los Combo Niños, no tienen un "episodio final". Así se nos hace más fácil hacer nuestros fics. Aunque voy a aclarar que no pretendo quedarme con el show y decir que "la serie fue hecha para mi" porque sé que no es cierto. Bueh, opinen ustedes.**

**Si alguna idea puesta en éste fic ustedes creen que yo la copié y/o robé, entonces me dicen, pero ustedes tienen que presentar alguna prueba, algo tan sencillo como mostrarme CUANDO publicaron esa idea. Esa es la prueba verdadera, según yo.**

**Okey, aquí viene! Disfrútenlo!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los Combo Niños y todo el material relacionado con ellos le pertenecen a ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, o sea, no a mi. Los personajes que serán listados al final de cada capítulo me pertencen a mi. No serán nombrados aquí porque si no revelarían la sorpresa. Sepan disculparme**

**En un barco con destino a Nova Nizza…**

_Uff… qué rayos me ha pasado en estos… __¿5 días? Creo que fueron más… ah, cierto! Fueron 6 días. Pero que raro… Encima lo increíble fue como es que yo ahora estoy en un barco… solo… hacia un lugar que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que existía, aún cuando es una de las ciudades más famosas del lugar._

**6 días antes…**

"¡Diego! ¡Bajá! ¡Tenés que ir a tu clase de gimnasia particular!" _Dijo, perdón, gritó mi mamá. Si, así era. Me propuse a ir a clases de gimnasia particular, por más loco que suene eso. La verdad, no era idea mía, ni de mis padres. Era del profesor de educación física, o gimnasia para no tener que gastar tanta saliva. El profesor de gimnasia dijo una vez: _"Ey! Tenés que esforzarte más! No vas a aprobar gimnasia con el físico que tenés!" _No tenía idea de que o de quien estaba hablando. Siempre saco dieses en las clases de gimnasia, siempre juego en los partidos, siempre corro dos o tres vueltas a la cancha de 400 metros todas las clases, siempre voy y me vuelvo de la escuela corriendo, por placer. Pero no soy ni obeso ni nada. Es más, me ofrecí para jugar en el equipo de futbol del grado para jugar en una especie de torneo interescolar. Eso fue cuando en mi último partido anoté como tres goles seguidos y… Espera! Por qué rayos estoy contando esto?_

_El punto está en que el profe de gimnasia habló con mi director y este habló con un sujeto que al parecer se graduó como un profesor de gimnasia y tenía su propio sótano siniestro como lugar de "entrenamiento." Bueno, blablablabla, ahora tengo que pasar dos horas, tres días a la semana, en la casa del señor profesor, perdón, quiero decir, el "Maestre" Bimbau. De enserio es un nombre muy raro, nunca había oído de alguien así en mi vida. De todos modos, yo no tenía por que ir a esas clases. Pero, ¡hey! Me estaba gustando._

_El "maestre", uff, todavía no me puedo acostumbrarme a la palabra. Yo sigo y seguiré diciendo "maestro". Bueno, el "maestro", a ver si me entienden, era un hombre anciano, que tenía su cabello lleno de canas y que pareciera que todos sus cabellos estuvieran estirados hacia atrás, como un puercoespín. Después de eso, traía una remera blanca y unos pantalones de color crema. Él hablaba muy serenamente, como si pudiera calmar a una bestia que estuviera moderadamente enojada como si nada._

_Bueno, pasemos a donde mi vida empieza a cambiar, porque sino,¡ eh! ¡No voy a quedarme todo el día narrando!_

**Ci****udad de Nova Nizza… Narrador 3ª persona… **

**En el Edificio hogar de Diadoro y Gómez…**

A esa hora de la tarde, Diadoro venía re-apurado en el ascensor, impacientándose demasiado rápido debido que, además de que el ascensor era muy lento, su destino se encontraba en el piso más alto de la torre. Al parecer había encontrado algo interesante y tenía que contárselo alguien antes de estallar. En total sumaban 5 minutos hasta que el ascensor marcó el piso 25 y abrió la puerta, irónicamente la puerta corrediza del elevador era muy rápida, y Diadoro salió corriendo, dejando un billete de 5 pepitas en el suelo del ascensor. Él se encontró con Gómez que estaba revisando, con una lupa, una especie de piedra de color rojo cobre, junto con un libro de "Rocas y Minerales de Este Mundo," y sin notar la ruidosa entrada de su compañero.

"Gómez! De prisa! Tienes que venir!" Diadoro gritó, pero Gómez lo ignoró de tanto estar concentrado. Entonces lo pensó mejor, y se acercó a él.

"Dime, que haces tan importante?" Diadoro le pregunta.

"Estoy revisando esta extraña piedra que encontré en el parque, ya que contiene unos minerales muy extraños que se pueden notar a simple vista…" Gomez dijo casi subconscientemente, obviamente ignorando todo a su alrededor.

"Está bien… PERO AHORA ES MOMENTO DE PRESTARME ATENCIÓN A MI!" Diadoro gritó y Gómez saltó en su lugar, aterrado, haciendo que sus cosas cayeran al piso, pero no sufrieron de ningún daño.

"¿Qué pasa, jefe?" El científico pregunto.

"En el parque encontré un cofre del tesoro!" Diadoro exclamó.

"¿Un cofre?"

"Si, así que trae cualquiera de tus máquinas para desenterrarlo antes de que alguien más lo encuentre!"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Déjeme probar este nuevo invento de hace 7 días!" Gómez sacó de un cajón una pequeña pala, donde el mago era de color azul marino y visiblemente metálico, con un panel con 9 botones y un foco en la punta, y la superficie plana de la pala era de color verde mezclado con celeste.

"Y eso es… ¿una pala?" Diadoro preguntó.

"No es solo una pala, es mi "¡Electro-pala!", el siguiente estado de evolución de las palas!" Gómez exclamó, levantando la pala con facilidad debido a su increíblemente bajo peso.

"¿Y cómo funciona?"

"¿Por qué no mejor se lo explico en el lugar?" Dijo Gómez comenzando a caminar hacia el elevador.

"¿Por qué no mejor me lo explicas ahora?" Diadoro preguntó enojado, no queriendo escuchar. Los dos entraron en el ascensor y Gómez apretó un botón para cerrar la puerta, y luego el botón con la inscripción: "PB", indicando la Planta Baja. Pero en vez de iluminarse como es de costumbre, se iluminó el botón "Subsuelo", asustando a Diadoro.

"¿Po-Por qué s-se iluminó ese botón, Gómez?" Él pregunto muy temeroso.

"Ay, ¡no sé!" Gomez dijo igual de nervioso, inspeccionando de cerca el botón del subsuelo, que brillaba de rojo en lugar del usual amarillo. Entonces Diadoro corrió a su compañero hacia un costado y empezó a apretar con fuerza el botón de planta baja con mucha fuerza.

"¡ESTE ASCENSOR NO SIRVE PARA NADA! ¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR Y SERÁ TU CULPA!"

"¿Por qué mi culpa?" Gomez preguntó.

"A alguien tengo que culpar, ¿no?" El respondió.

"No" Respondió. El botón del subsuelo se iluminó, pero el ascensor no se detenía.

"¡No se detiene! ¡Yo quería bajarme en la parada anterior!" Diadoro gritó.

"¡Se supone que no hay otro subsuelo mas que el que acabamos de pasar!" Gomez gritó también.

"¿¡Qué! ¡DIME YA QUE PASA!" Diadoro ordenó.

"¡No sé!" Gomez gritó.

"¡Se supone que vos lo sabes todo!" Diadoro gritó.

"¡Y se supone yo soy científico para conocer todo tipo de cosas como lo que sea que esté ocurriendo ahora!" Gomez gritó hasta que el ascensor se estrelló contra el piso de afuera, destrozando completamente al ascensor. Misteriosamente, el duo salió disparado justo antes de que la polea del ascensor aplastara lo que quedaba del ascensor. Diadoro y Gomez ahora se encontraban en una cueva enfrente de una estatua. La estatua simbolizaba a un ser de apariencia humana, con cuatro alas de murciélago en su espalda, dos cuernos de cabra en su cabeza, las garras que tiene en lugar de manos y pies eran como las de un ave. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas de pelo, no notables debido a que la estatua era de roca sólida, y tenía un cuerno emergiendo de sus rodillas. Sus brazos eran iguales, pero sus hombros estaban cubiertos por lo que parecía una garra, no visible desde atrás. En su pecho se hallaba un círculo cuya superficie era plana. La estatua estaba apoyaba sobre un pedestal con la palabra "ORGULLO" grabada.

Diadoro y Gomez estaban inconcientes, hasta que los ojos de la estatua brillaron de color azul y los dos despertaron.

"Wow, nunca pensé que me golpearías tan fuerte, ¡perrito!" Diadoro dijo después de salir de esa contusión por lo del ascensor.

"Jefe, despierte, no empieces otra vez con lo del perrito y su banana" Gomez dijo, medio en trance en conjunto con su amigo.

"Está bien, ni siquiera pensaba en seguirle el juego. Ahora, ¿donde estamos?" Se pregunta Diadoro.

"En el subsuelo del edificio, creo. Aunque empiezo a cuestionar el hecho de que hay subsuelo en este edificio o cualquier otro de este barrio. Ya no se diseñan edificios con subsuelos" Gomez dijo.

"Um, si claro…" Diadoro apunta hacia la estatua "…Mira esa estatua! Ayúdame a llevarla arriba, está genial!" Él exclama. Gomez va e intenta moverla, pero era muy pesada para el.

"Está muy pesada!" Gomez dijo luego de sostenerse sus dos brazos.

"Claro que si! Se necesita un buen set de músculos para hacer este trabajo!" Diadoro se coloca detrás de la estatua y empieza a empujarla, moviéndola de a poquito. "¡Ja! ¡Te dije que lo iba a empujar!" Pero la estatua se topó con una pequeña piedra y dejó de moverse, haciendo que Diadoro use más energía de la que estaba usando y se cansó rápidamente. "Uff, ya no puedo más! Se me acabó la energía…" Dijo entre suspiros.

"Solo es una piedra, jefe" Gomez se agachó para agarrar la piedra y notó la extraña inscripción en la estatua. "Orgullo… ¿qué significaría? Pareciera como si fuera la estatua de un vampiro… ¿o será un sátiro? Lo que sea esa cosa, de seguro es una criatura mitológica…" En cuanto Diadoro escuchó estas últimas dos palabras, se le vino a la mente una palabra en especial.

"¡Divino! Gomez, ¡tienes que liberar a este divino ahora!" Diadoro ordenó.

"¿Pero cómo sabe que esto es un divino?"

"¡Solo lo sé y punto! ¡Ahora hazlo!"

"Bueno, mi electro-pala también sirve para liberar Divinos, veamos que pasa…" Gomez acercó la punta de su pala al pecho de la estatua, y apretó un gran botón verde del mango. La pala empezó a brillar y a moverse como lo haría una pala normal, solo que de repente alcanzó una velocidad bastante rápida y empezó a hacer que la estatua vibrara débilmente. Sus ojos brillaron nuevamente pero esta vez de color amarillo. Entonces la estatua recobró su color, sus cuernos en la cabeza y rodillas eran de color rojo pálido; las alas de murciélago eran de color negro; las extremidades en forma de ave eran de color amarillo con los dedos plateados; el pelo de sus piernas y brazos eran de color marrón muy oscuro, casi negro; las garras cubriendo sus hombros eran violetas, con las uñas celeste; y el círculo en su pecho resultó ser un espejo cubierto por un marco de oro con la palabra 'ORGULLO' marcado en el repetido tres veces. En contraste, el pedestal donde se hallaba desapareció.

La criatura se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, mostrando signos de agotamiento.

"Valla… Este tipo SI que no se ve muy majestuoso…" Diadoro le susurro a Gomez. El 'Divino' se levantó de golpe y empezó a mirar con mucho enojo ante el rubio.

"¿ACASO DIJISTE QUE NO SOY MAJESTUOSO? ¿Y TU QUIÉN TE CREES? YO SOY YPERIF, ¡CON TODAS LAS LETRAS Y CADA UNA DE ELLAS!" Yperif gritó, cuya voz era la de un niño combinado con la de un monstruo.

"Bueno, yo…" Diadoro retrocedió aterrado, y Yperif lo seguía.

"¿BUENO QUÉ? ¿TU? TU NO IMPORTAS; ¡YO SOLO IMPORTO EN TODO ESTE UNIVERSO!"

"Gomez, ¡ayúdame!"

"Bueno…" Gomez empezó y encaró al divino. "…Bueno, nosotros queríamos saber que si ya que te liberamos nos ayudarías a tomar el control de esta ciudad, así mi amigo se convierte en alcalde y todo eso" El explicó muy temeroso.

"¿CIUDAD? ¿Vos de enserio llamas a este foso digno de ti ciudad?" El preguntó.

"No, claro que no. Digo de la ciudad sobre nuestras cabezas" Gomez dijo.

"Ah, ya lo sabía, yo lo se TODO" Yperif dijo. Luego quemó unos segundos como para recordar lo antes dicho. "Una ciudad, ¿eh?"

Gomez le iba a explicar pero Diadoro lo interrumpió. "Si, ¡una ciudad! ¡Ahora déjate de preguntas tontas y obliga a la ciudad a que me haga alcalde a mi de nuevo!" El gritó.

"Solo para saber, ¿Qué es un alcalde?" Yperif preguntó. Al parecer estaba muy desactualizado.

"Es el que gobierna la ciudad" Gomez dice.

"Okey, es todo lo que YO necesitaba saber. Ahora les diré una cosa de la forma más amable en la que yo pueda manejarme… SI ALGUIEN VA A GOBERNAR LA CIUDAD, ¡SERÉ YO, YPERIF! ¡Y USTEDES DEBERÍAN DE QUEDARSE AQUÍ, ESTE ES EL LUGAR QUE USTEDES MÁS MERECEN, AUN CUANDO USTEDES NO SON DIGNOS NI PARA UN BASURERO COMO ESTE! Por mi parte, yo debería de ahora mismo estar sentado en un trono, tal como yo soy digno para eso." Yperif empezó a levitar batiendo sus cuatro alas que empezaban a despedir humo. Entonces levantó sus dos 'manos' al techo y disparó un rayo de energía violeta y destruyó el techo, que atravesó el primer subsuelo y la planta baja. Entonces salió volando, dejando a los dos en el piso temblando del miedo.

**FLASHBACK****… Narrador 1ª persona…**

_Yo, como el buen niño responsable que era iba los martes, miércoles y jueves a entrenar (ese día era jueves__ por cierto) así que yo caminaba sin peros ni comos. Así que llegué de lo más tranquilo al dojo, digo así porque su sótano era tipo místico y de entrenamiento. Bueno, hicimos lo de siempre, algo re-extraño, pues lo que siempre hacíamos primero era lo que él llama la "ginga", que consistía en que_ _una de las piernas permanecía adelantada con la rodilla flexionada apoyando toda la planta del pie y la de atrás permanecía también flexionada, apoyada solamente de la punta del pie, usando el tobillo-pie como muelle. Esto había que hacerlo repetidamente. Al parecer era el movimiento básico de estas artes marciales, o deporte, como sea, estaba re-bueno porque entonces yo sentía una especie de impulso. Bueno, en realidad yo no quiero aburrirlos con todas las emocionantes cosas que hacía. Ese jueves, mientras yo estaba haciendo la ginga, pues recién había llegado, alguien tocó el timbre. Bimbau fue inmediatamente a responder la puerta y me ordenó que siguiera con la ginga hasta que yo mismo decidiera hacer algún movimiento con mi impulso. Bueno, luego de más o menos 10 segundos, oí que un florero se rompía e hize lo que mi "maestre" me ordenó hacer para mi entrenamiento: con el impulso yo pude saltar hasta la escalera y empezar a correr, abrí la puerta que daba al pasillo, de ahí fui hasta el otro extremo y di la vuelta en el comedor y lo vi: Tres policías habían agarrado con esposas a Bimbau. Yo pregunté gritando:_

"_¡HEY! ¡¿Qué están haciendo con él?" Y un policía se colocó entre ellos y yo._

"Lo siento, pero este hombre es un criminal y lo llevaremos a la cárcel de la comisaría. Ahora, dinos tu nombre y apellido para llamar a tus padres_" Eso fue lo que me dijo. Mientras, los otros dos llevaron a Bimbau al patrullero, y se fueron a la comisaría rápidamente._

"_Bueno, yo soy Diego Mayra, pero primero díganme por qué rayos lo van a meter en la cárcel" Yo pregunté, a mi nunca me daba miedo enfrentarme a la poli._

"Chico, este tipo estuvo robando el día de ayer a todos los locales de la avenida principal y varios testigos, para no decir muchos, vieron que el criminal utilizaba artes marciales para atacar y escapar…_" Yo, según mi naturaleza, lo interrumpí._

"_Claro, solo un hombre en este universo sabe artes marciales…" Yo dije sarcásticamente._

"…Y muchos dieron el retrato hablado que coinciden con el sujeto en cuestión. Ahora ya, dime tu número de teléfono_" Yo simplemente saqué mi teléfono celular._

"_Oiga, yo no le voy a responder nada" Yo le tiro el celular que el logra agarrar. El lo revisa, para lo cual tarda una considerable cantidad de tiempo, que aprovecho para ir y juntar mis cosas en mi mochila. Él, sin embargo, directamente llama a mi casa, lo que, gracias a dios, responde mi padre y después no supe que más hablaron. Al menos sé que ellos saben que yo soy inocente en todas formas. Pero, y Bimbau? Él era quien me preocupaba._

**El día siguiente…**

_Bueno, lo que pasó ayer no tiene importancia. Nada pasó más que las intensas preoc__upaciones de mis padres ya que ese policía no se supo explicar bien. Y le dije a mis padres, que sorprendentemente me negaron ir no porque mi maestre fuera una mala persona, sino porque la cárcel no es un lugar muy apropiado para un niño. Wow, ellos si creían que él era bueno. Cuando les comenté esto, ellos simplemente respondieron que ellos no eran tan tontos como se supone que yo debería creer, aunque esto me sea imposible de creer porque son mis adultos favoritos. Bueno, yo fui caminando, eran diez cuadras para recorrer. No vi a ningún conocido ni a nadie interesante, ufa, ¡que aburrido! Pero no importa, ¡yo sigo mi camino!_

_El punto es que yo llegué y fui introducido al policía en el mostrador._

"¿Qué quieres?_" El me preguntó._

"_¿Yo? Yo quiero visitar a Bimbau. Nada más, ni nada menos"_

"¿Ah si? No me la creo. Entrégame todas tus cosas, y pasa por el detector de metales_" Bueno, yo solo traía el celular y la ropa que llevaba puesta. Le entregué el teléfono y pasé por el detector de metales. Le agradecí porque no detectó nada raro en mí y yo me dispuse a caminar hacia los calabozos. El lugar estaba bien iluminado y las paredes eran grises con los barrotes negros. En la primera celda a mi derecha se encontraba él._

"¡Diego! ¿Viniste? ¿Por qué?_" El me preguntó._

"_De venir vine. Y solo quería visitarte. Y también quiero saber si era cierto." Yo en realidad no sospechaba en lo más mínimo de él, pero yo quería agregar un poco de humor._

"Tu tampoco crees que yo soy inocente, ¿verdad?_" El me preguntó, y yo sentí una lástima terrible por haber hecho esa pregunta tonta._

"_Claro que creo que eres inocente, solo estaba bromeando"_

"Buena broma. Ahora que estoy aquí encerrado no podré seguir enseñándote capoeira y tu…_" Y yo le interrumpí en seco. Algo no cuadraba aquí._

"_¿Y el juicio? ¿Con eso de los abogados y todo el chisme?"_

"La verdad no voy a molestar a nadie como para defenderme…_" Cierto, ¡algo si que no cuadra aquí!_

"_¡Pero a los abogados les pagan por hacer esto! ¡Dime por qué rayos no quieres ir a un juicio!"_

"Bueno, ¡está bien! Conseguiré un abogado, pero déjame terminar con lo que iba diciendo, ¿si?_" Sabía que mentía, pero ya que…_

"Tu debes seguir aprendiendo capoeira a toda costa_"_

"_Ajá, ¿por?"_

"Tienes todo un futuro adelante…_" Si claro, como si fuera a creerle que esto de la capoeira tuviera algo que ver con mi destino… por ahora…_

"_Eso me imaginé. Yo quiero ser electricista"_

"No me crees, ¿cierto?_"_

"_Uh… no… Pero si me pides que haga algo lo hago"_

"Pero no sirve si no pones de tu parte_"_

"_¿Poner qué? ¿Entusiasmo? ¿Espíritu? ¿Confianza? ¿Lealtad?"_

"Claro. Ahora, de alguna forma, irás a Nova Nizza y visitar a mi viejo amigo Grinto._" ¿Será otro viejo con nombre extraño?_

"_¿Nova Nizza? ¿Acaso está loco? ¡No me iré a otra ciudad!"_

"Por favor, lo necesito, todos lo necesitamos_"_

"_¿Quiénes?"_

"Te lo repito: ¡Pon de tu parte!_" Eso… ya me asustaba._

"_OK, lo haré. El punto es que no hay ninguna forma de ir para allá, ninguna razón ni nada, y no puedo decirles que tu me envías"_

"No sé, eso arréglalo tu._"_

"_Si, claro, que entusiasmo…" Otra vez sarcasmo de mi parte._

"También ve a mi casa y busca una carta debajo de mi cama. Cuando vayas con Grinto, acuérdate de entregársela. Creo que eso podría explicar toda esta situación_"_

"_Ajá… ¡Espera! ¿Qué explicaría toda esta situación? ¿Acaso SI eras culpable?"_

"Te lo juro que no, y ¡por supuesto que no explicaría TODA la situación! Es como para cualquier emergencia: Accidente, prisión, secuestro, ¡lo que sea!_"_

"_Okey, lo siento…" Vaya, que tan rápido traiciono mi propio concepto. Si que soy un buen niño…_

"Disculpa aceptada. Ten en cuenta lo que te dije. Pero tampoco hagas algo que no quieras. Y… no hagas nada estúpido_" El sí que me conoce._

"_Okey, ¡Lo tendré en cuenta! ¡Cuenta conmigo! ¡Adiós! ¡Hasta la próxima!" Nunca tomaba las despedidas muy enserio y nunca esperaba a que me respondieran el saludo. Yo corrí fuera de la sección de las celdas y le pedí al policía que me devolviera el celular. Yo llamé a mi casa y, dios me lo perdone, le jugué una mentirita a mis padres para poner en marcha mi plan. Bueno, de acuerdo, les dije que yo iba a la casa de Carlos, un amigo mío, y ¿por qué no? Podría ir allí por el tiempo que me reste hasta que se haga una hora. Tal vez él sólo me obligue a jugar a un videojuego._

_Primero fui a la casa de Bimbau. 5 largas cuadras hasta allí. Cuandó llegué allí, subconscientemente yo toqué el timbre, y de repente recordé cuan estúpido me había vuelto en estos últimos años. De alguna manera, la llave de su casa terminó en mi llavero y abrí la puerta. La cerré y corrí hasta su habitación. Me tiré de boca al piso y utilicé mi brazo para alcanzar el papel. Cuando me levanté me di cuenta de que mi mamá iba a matarme por estar lleno de polvo. Paso siguiente, la curiosidad me venció. Bueno, solo hizo un pie en falso. Intente abrir la carta, pero no pude. No hubo forma que con mis manos pudiera abrirla. Decidí no intentar con más métodos porque yo respetaba su privacidad._

_Ahora sí, con la siguiente parte de mi plan… Se me secó la lengua… No, ¡ese no es la siguiente parte de mi plan!_

**En la escuela**** en la Ciudad de Nova Nizza…**

Claro, era un día tan normal como todos los días en aquella ciudad. Los niños iban a la escuela, aprendían como podían y esperaban los recesos. Ese día era diferente, pues, además de que se había liberado a ese divino peculiar, era día de exámenes, y era duros para unos, fáciles para otros… y totalmente extremos y desquiciantes para otros, pero no para nuestros cuatro chicos favoritos. Ellos, tal vez a excepción de Paco y tal vez Pilar, pasaron la prueba con colores, y los otros dos aprobaron a raya. Y cuando terminaron, a la hora del segundo receso, fueron llamados para que vayan a la biblioteca como siempre. Pero esta vez parecían ir desesperado… claro, nunca sabiendo lo que ocurre en realidad en la ciudad.

"¡Ma-Maestre! ¡Llegamos! ¡Lo sentimos si no llegamos al entrenamiento de hoy por el examen!" Serio fue el que se disculpó primero, y agradeció silenciosamente que nadie notara que el dijo 'Ma'.

"No te preocupes, Serio, yo ya sabía que tenían ese examen. Descansen un poco, lo necesitaran" Dijo Grinto, tan misterioso como siempre. Los cuatro chicos se tiraron al piso, demasiado exhaustos a pesar de que del aula a la biblioteca no había mucha distancia. Pero el apuro cambió eso.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso de que lo necesitaremos?" Preguntó Azul.

"Me temo que esta vez será más difícil que las veces pasadas. Y ustedes no completaron su entrenamiento de Capoeira como para pasar al siguiente nivel, pero el destino requiere de medidas arriesgadas…" Dice Grinto, de una manera nunca antes oída.

"¡Yo traté de hacerle cambiar de idea! ¡No digan que no!" Grita Cabeza saltando. Los chicos ponen cara de no entender nada, porque no entendían nada.

"¿Será más difícil? ¿Algo así como si fuera un divino más fuerte que los demás?" Azul preguntó.

"Estas en lo cierto, Azul" Dijo el maestre.

"¿Un divino más fuerte? ¡Por supuesto que lo venceremos! ¡Con más fuerza o sin ella!" Dice Paco.

"Esta vez si que no deberías hablar así. El berimbau ha hecho retumbar el lugar con sus vibraciones, una señal de mal augurio." Ahí, Serio, Azul y Pilar empezaron a temblar del miedo, Pilar imaginó como sería estar aquí pero hace unos momentos.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Vamos, o no vamos?" Pregunta Pilar.

"Deberíamos ir, ¡no podemos dejar que la ciudad sea atacada por ese divino!" Grita Paco y los demás asienten.

"De acuerdo, no puedo detenerlos. Pero todavía no hay aviso de ninguna clase de ataque, así que primero déjenme enseñarles un movimiento que les va a ser útil." Grinto da unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Qué movimiento, maestre?" Serio pregunta.

"Ya lo verás" Grinto realiza una ginga **(N/A: Pregunten por más información. N/A del N/A; pregúntenle a Claudia) **y al hacer 5 giros, flexiona aún más su pierna derecha y luego se inclina para delante, apoya su mano derecha en el piso y levanta su pierna izquierda, elevándola hacia arriba. Luego, inesperadamente, salta con su mano derecha e inclina todo su cuerpo unos 90º en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, quedando paralelo al piso, y se es impulsado con mucha velocidad y fuerza hacia uno de los pilares, destruyéndolo en el proceso. Luego de atravesar la columna, se inclinó hacia abajo y con su pierna derecha, flexionada, tocó el piso y frenó. Todos lo aplaudieron.

"¡Eso lo aprendiste de mi, Grinto!" Dijo Cabeza.

"Wow, ¿de enserio podremos hacer eso?" Serio pregunta, imaginándose a si mismo realizándolo.

"Deberías poder hacerlo. Inténtenlo. Por ahí necesitaran espacio…" Grinto camina hacia la columna con el teclado y presiona algunas teclas, desapareciendo la columna rota y dos más. Aparecieron varios muñecos del mismo tamaño que los jóvenes, listos para empezar la práctica.

_Ahora con la siguiente parte de mi plan… Nah, esta vez no se me secó la lengua. El punto era que no sabía que hacer ahora. Tenía 45 minutos más antes de llegar a mi casa, y realmente quería aprovechar ese tiempo.__ Tenía varias opciones:_

_1-Ir a mi casa y olvidarme del asunto para siempre._

_2-Ir a mi casa y dejar este asunto para mañana._

_3-Ir a la casa de Carlos como le prometí a mis padres. Y de paso le pregunto a el si de alguna forma me puede llevar a Nova Nizza._

_4-Decirle a mis padres directamente el asunto… eh… MALA IDEA._

_5-Ir a la casa de algún otro amigo que me ayude, en especial de esa chica que es hija de la preceptora de mi escuela. BUENA IDEA._

_Opté por la 5, pero debería pasar por la 3 primero ya que Carlos es el novio de esa chica, y de paso la 6 y la 9 si estoy aburrido. Así que fui a la casa de Carlos. Tres cuadras de mi casa, siete desde mi posición. Así que fui tranquilo. Me quemó diez minutos. Hablé con él, y él se sintió muy celoso porque ¿para qué yo querría ir con su novia?:_

"_Um, Carlos, ¿podrías ir conmigo a la casa de tu novia para pedirle algo?" Él desde el principio ya me miraba con mucho recelo. Yo lo noté. "¡Vamos! ¡Sabes que no es para nada por ese flanco!"_

"Pero por lo menos dime_" Me preguntó._

"_Bueno… si que sonará demente pero… Yo tengo que ir a una ciudad llamada Nova Nizza…" Yo le dije muy tímido._

"_¿_…Y por qué rayos tienes que hablar con Leila para eso_?"_

"_Yo sé que de alguna forma su madre podría arreglar las cosas como para viajar allí. Algo así tipo: Diego tiene que irse en una excursión" Le dije. Soné demente._

"Ya entendí todo. Tus verdaderas intenciones con Leila_" El me miró MAL. Temía que me matara. Yo no quería tener nada personal con ella, de hecho, ella me odiaba. "_Desde que es mi novia, tu siempre la has visto como si fuera 'un pase libre fuera de la cárcel', de la escuela quiero decir. La vez solamente como un objeto… Me decepcionas…_" Si, debería olvidarme de las opciones 3, 5 y 6 en el acto. Solté una lágrima, sabiendo que hice algo terriblemente mal, ahora y durante todo el tiempo y…_

"Nah, es broma, de hecho ella y yo siempre jugamos con eso de la asistencia clases, jeje. ¡Vámos!_" ¿Qué cara…? "_¿Acaso esa es una lágrima?_" Y ¡paf! ¡Mi puño en su hombro! "Si puedes, alcánzame" Le dije. "_¡Está bien, te alcanzo!_" Fui rudo, pero se lo merecía._

_Bueno, luego de ese exabrupto fui a su casa… eh… al lado de la mía… jeje… Y toqué su puerta. Y Carlos vino atrás mío. "_Uff, caminas muy rápido, ¿sabes?_" En ese instante abrió Leila. "_Hola Diego… ¡Hola Carlos!_" Y bueno, y eso y se besaron de piquito en frente mío. No le dí importancia en ese momento. "¿No hay piquito para mí?"_

"¡Pasen!_" Ella gritó y me golpeó con la puerta. "_Oye Leila… sabes que fue una broma. Si el te besa yo lo golpeo_" Esos dos se rieron un poco._

"_¿Como yo te golpeé recién?" ¿Qué cara…? ¿Cómo rayos me dejan decir estas estupideces en un momento así? Menos mal que no me reí… ella podría llevarme ante la policía… otra vez…_

"_¡Me callo!" Yo dije y me tapé la boca. Carlos se rió. ¡Mi vida estaba en riesgo!_

"Vamos, no estés enojada con él mi preciosura. Verás, el necesita que arregles las cosas allá en la escuela como para que lo dejen ir una ciudad llamada Nova Nizza. Sabes, mi vida, nunca me has contado como haces para darles vacaciones a los chicos._" Si la convence, le pago 30…_

"Sip, claro, quisiera deshacerme de él. Solamente el director le da una pasantía y ¡listo! ¡El Diego al demoño!_" Ella rió a carcajadas, Carlos también, y yo… ya que, me reí también._

_Bueno, él la convenció. No voy a aburrirlos con más detalles… Por ahora…_

**Nova Nizza…**

Después de que salió del subsuelo, Yperif dedicó su tiempo a volar por la ciudad. "¿…Nova Nizza? ¿Qué acaso esta ciudad que yo debería estar gobernando ahora mismo no se llama Nizza sino que Nova Nizza? De todas formas, ¡la voy a gobernar! Um… Primero debería ir al edificio que parece más como de un gobernador…" El continua volando desde los cielos, en una altura por encima que la de cualquier edificio, y se detiene en frente de la alcaldía "…Um... Al-cal-día, debe ser eso, el tonto de pelo amarillo mencionó a un alcalde. Bueno, será fácil…" Yperif realiza una caída en picada en dirección a la puerta de la alcaldía, y todos los que estaban en la calle se asustaban y detenían sus autos para ver al monstruo. Yperif destruyó la puerta y rápidamente subió las escaleras para el siguiente piso, destruyendo todo lo que había en la planta baja, dejando a la gente debajo de los escritorios y algunos pequeños escombros. Una vez en el primer piso, el corrió hacia la oficina de la alcaldeza y revoleó el escritorio a una ventana, cayendo a la calle. La alcaldeza se cayó de su asiento y quedó en el piso, temblando del miedo.

"¿Q-Que q-quieres?" Dijo la alcaldeza Ruelas.

"Pues quiero el control de la ciudad para mi y unos plátanos, tengo hambre… AHORA!" Él ordenó.

"Pues… yo no tengo el control de la ciudad, nadie lo tiene" Dijo muy firmemente.

"Entonces no debería haberme molestado en toda esta operación ni en siquiera haber mostrado mi bella figura en ustedes!" Entonces los policías de la alcaldía entraron en la habitación.

"¡Arriba las manos!" Dijeron los 5, uno estaba claramente nervioso.

"Nunca tendría tiempo para ustedes…" Yperif aleteo con sus alas e hizo volar las pistolas de los guardias. "…Ahora… LARGENSE!" Los policías huyeron despavoridos. "OK… Bueno, ahora te usaré como rehén como para así me escuchen, todas MIS palabras son más importantes que la de los demás."

"¿No crees que eres muy orgulloso?" Le menciona Ruelas.

"¡Se supone que si!" Yperif le grita y el la levanta de un brazo y se la lleva volando a través de una ventana y vuela al techo de un edificio cercano.

**Lugar de Entrenamiento…**

Mientras tanto, cuando aparentemente los Combo Niños pudieron dominar la técnica, Cabeza viene corriendo (saltando) muy deprisa desde la otra habitación, alertando a los chicos.

"¡Oigan! ¡Tienen que ver lo que pasa en la televisión!" Grita Cabeza.

"Claro, ahora nos dicen que veamos la TV. ¡¿Qué pasó ayer, que no me dejaban ver la tele?" Dice Paco sarcásticamente mientras el y los otros tres van hacia la otra habitación

"¡Cállate y presta atención!" Cabeza grita y los 6 se colocan en frente de la TV.

_Primicia: Una creatura alada se vio hace unos instantes por los habitantes de la ciudad entrando a la fuerza en la alcaldía de la ciudad y destruyendo el lugar. Luego se __vio huir del lugar con nuestra Alcaldesa Ruelas en sus brazos hacia el edificio en la cuadra de la derecha de la alcaldía._

"Bueno, ¡esa es la señal! ¡Combo Niños, vámonos!" Grita Paco y los cuatro se marchan rápido.

"¡Tengan cuidado!" Grita Grinto.

_Bueno, en síntesis, __Leila convenció a su mama que lo mejor para mí sería tener una pasantía para una empresa, pero a Carlos a último momento se le ocurrió que algo aún mejor (peor desde perspectiva normal) era mandarme a otra escuela como una especie de intercambio. Claro, no me quejé porque lo pensé como unas 7 veces y me convenció el plan. Asi que, ¡ah, un punto más! Llevar a un adulto… Bimbau no era opción, así que mi madre. Mi padre no, porque tenía que trabajar. Para convencerla a ella le dijimos que ganaría una beca para la universidad, si es que algún día iba. Ella tipo como que está obsesionada con eso de la universidad. Así que… me despedí de mis compañeros… y bueno, en ferry a la isla. El viaje lleva ya 1 día y el capitán dijo, mientras desayunábamos, que llegaríamos al puerto a las 11 a.m. Y son las 10 y media de la mañana. Ahora sí, llegamos a la actualidad, y voy a dejar de narrar…_

**Nova Nizza… 10:30 a. m.**

Los Combo Niños, ya preparados para todo, llegaron al pie del edificio, escondidos tras unos basureros debido a que la policía rodeó todo el lugar.

"¿Y cómo hacemos para subir hasta allá con todos estos polis?" Pregunta Pilar.

"¿Por qué no simplemente escalamos las escaleras exteriores, algunas ventanas y balcones?" Dice Paco.

"Pues no sé que están esperando ustedes, pero nosotros ya nos vamos" Dice Azul y ella y Serio empiezan a subir.

"¡Oigan, esperen, solo estamos bromeando!" Grita Pilar y ella y Paco los siguen también. Después de varios minutos de saltar y escalar, llegan al techo, donde encuentran al divino junto con la alcaldesa atada con un cable de electricidad, los dos al descubierto.

"¡Genial, es una real coincidencia que yo, el gran Yperif, haya encontrado una cuerda negra para atarte aquí!" Dice Yperif.

"¡Eso era un cable de electricidad! ¡Ahora muchas familias no tendrán luz por tu culpa!" Le grita ella.

"Bah, ¡todas las luces deberían estar sobre mí!" Grita el divino.

Mientras tanto, reconociendo que la alcaldesa no está en real peligro… "No puedo encontrar al divino en mi Divino Berry, chicos" Dice Azul mientras examina su aparato.

"Seguramente debe estar allí" Dice Serio.

"¡¿Por qué rayos no vamos a pelear contra él como lo hacemos siempre?" Grita Paco.

"Paco, ya sabes que tenemos que prepararnos para cada batalla… Además me tiene re-perturbada como actuó el maestre esta mañana… Mejor pruebo el láser de escaneo para localizarlo más fácil" Azul aprieta una tecla que hace aparecer un LED láser desde atrás del artefacto. Azul lo apunta hasta Yperif y aprieta una tecla que dispara la luz láser hasta el divino. La pantalla empieza a mostrar estática y luego se vuelve azul con la palabra 'ORGULLO' en color blanco en toda la pantalla.

"¡Chicos, miren!" Les muestra a los otros tres.

"¿Orgullo? ¿Por qué dirá orgullo?" Se pregunta Serio.

"Seguramente el Divino Berry reconoce que eres muy orgullosa, Azul" Dice Paco.

"¡Claro que no!" Responde Azul.

"¡De acuerdo, eso era lo que necesitábamos saber! ¡Combo Niños, vámonos!" Grita Paco y los cuatro se colocan detrás de Yperif. "¡Oye! ¡Date la vuelta y enfréntanos!" Dice Paco. Yperif se da la vuelta.

"¡¿Qué quieren ustedes, niños?"

"¡Pues llevarte al mundo divino!" Grita Azul. Yperif cambia su cara de enojado por una de duda.

"¿Mundo Divino? ¿Qué rayos es eso?" Dice Yperif.

"¿Cómo que no sabes? Es el lugar donde todos los divinos como tu deberían estar" Le explica Serio. La cara de Yperif vuelve a estar enojado.

"¡¿Cómo yo? ¡¿No saben quien soy? ¡YO SOY EL GRAN YPERIF! ¡NO SOY CUALQUIER DIVINO!" El grita.

"Genial, otro divino orgulloso de si mismo…" Dice Azul sarcástica.

"Pues hay una buena razón para eso niña" Yperif pega un salto y empieza a aletear sus alas de murciélago. De ellas se desprende un poderoso viento púrpura que hace que los Combo Niños salieran disparados hacia atrás, sosteniéndose con lo que pudieran para no caer al vacío. En poco tiempo Yperif se detuvo. "No tengo porque desperdiciar mi preciosa energía en ustedes niños" Yperif se dio vuelta para ver a la alcaldesa para hallar que ella ya había huido por la escalera. "¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR TODOS!"

Mientras, Serio estaba agarrado a un cable. El se balanceó en ella lo suficiente como para agarrar mucho impulso y salir disparado con destino a Yperif, quien no esperaba una patada voladora hacia su espalda. Él cayó y Serio pudo aterrizar de lo más bien. Los demás, sujetos a cosas similares, pudieron aterrizar en el piso sólido de la azotea y reunirse con Serio.

"¡Muy bien Serio!" Azul le felicito, causando que el chico se ruborizara. Mientras, los otros dos se acercaron a Yperif.

"Um, no hay porque Azul…" Respondió el chico.

"¡Oigan! ¡Basta de jugar a los enamorados y vengan! ¡Tenemos que encerrar al divino en el Mundo Divino!" Gritó Paco y los dos chicos 'enamorados' corren hacia ellos. Pilar levanta la garra derecha de Yperif y ve que en su palma se encuentra el símbolo Tótem de Azul. "¡Azul! ¡Es el tuyo!" Pilar suelta la garra y la mira con detenimiento "Vaya, este tipo debió salir de una gran máquina mezcladora de divinos!"

"Ya, hay que concentrarse" Dice Azul y toca con su palma la palma del 'divino' "¡TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!" Grita Azul y en un instante los cuatro Combo Niños se transforman en sus formas animales.

"De acuerdo, lleguemos justo a la parte a la que golpeamos el piso, digo techo, para encerrarlo. No veo que problema hay con este…" Dice Paco muy confiado. Los 4 golpearon el piso y empezaron a liberar energía, pero Yperif se despertó, apoyo una de sus garras en el piso/techo y giró sobre el, golpeando con su fuerte pierna derecha a los cuatro, lanzándolos por los aires.

"¡NADIE ME DERROTA! ¡SOY EL MÁS FUERTE¡, nadie puede vencerme jamás" Grita Yperif, parándose debidamente luego de su movimiento. El veía como los Combo Niños caían al suelo, visiblemente adoloridos. "Bueno, al parecer he terminado con mi trabajo aquí, aunque no debería trabajar sino todos deberían trabajar para mi" Dice Yperif y levanta vuelo.

"¡No te escaparas divino!" Grita Azul y ella también empieza a volar.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Ahora demostraré que soy el mejor volando también!" Yperif se da vuelta y otra vez lanza el gas oscuro hacia Azul, pero ella lo contrarresta con otra ráfaga aleteando sus alas. La ráfaga de Yperif se disipa y, al estar bloqueándole la visión de la chica, ella no pudo ver que Yperif arremetía contra ella con un puño que le golpeó en su estómago e hizo que ella cayera un balcón, quedando inconsciente.

"Nada mal… Nah, mentira, ella no tuvo ninguna oportunidad…" Al terminar esa frase, empezó a reírse y luego se paró enfrente de los otros tres Combo Niños que lograron incorporarse. "Siguen ustedes, ¿no?"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer le eso a Azul?" Le grita Serio.

"Atreviéndome…" Le responde.

"¡Acabaremos contigo!" Le grita Pilar.

"¡Te voy a pisotear toda tu cara luego de pisotear todo tu cuerpo basura!" Le grita Paco.

"Si claro, como no… ¡Cuando los k'eek'en vuelen!"

"¿Los qué…?" Pregunta Paco confundido. Yperif dio un salto y luego le pateo en la cara a Paco, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros. Serio y Pilar miraron para arriba y vieron como Yperif trataba de dar un golpe similar, así que se separaron para evitarlo. Yperif aterrizó de espaldas a ellos y giró rápidamente para ver como Serio venía e intentaba rasguñarlo. Yperif utilizó sus propias garras para bloquear las de Serio y luego levantó su pie hacia su pecho y luego liberó una fuerte patada que lo lanzó hacia el otro lado del edificio y lo knockeó al instante.

"Umm… eso me hace recordar ese movimiento que el Maestre nos enseñó…" Pilar se puso pensativa y se puso a recordar lo que Grinto les había enseñado unos momentos antes.

"Haber dime, antes que nada ¡yo debería saberlo!" Dijo Yperif.

"Bueno, déjame que te muestro…" Dicho esto, Pilar tomó unos pasos hacia atrás. Y procedió a realizar la patada voladora, que, combinándolo con sus poderes de elongación, formó una patada del doble de poderosa que hizo que Yperif caiga unos metros hacia atrás, todo adolorido. "Huy… me va a doler mañana."

"¡Si! ¡La cuarta es la vencida!" Grita Pilar triunfante. Paco y Serio se acercan a ella.

"¡Qué bien Pilar!" Lo felicita Paco.

"¡No tan rápido…!" Grita Yperif.

"¿Todavía puedes pelear?" Pregunta Paco sorprendido.

"Si ustedes pueden, yo puedo mejor" Yperif realiza exactamente lo mismo que Pilar solo que cuando se lanza al ataque el despliega sus alas, y en lugar de frenarlo, libera la neblina púrpura y avanza a una velocidad mucho superior, haciendo explotar el lugar en contacto con sus oponentes y acabando la pelea.

"¡Avísenme si sobreviven! ¡Así juego con ustedes un rato más!" Yperif grita desde el cielo. Y se escapa volando.

En el lugar, los tres Combo Niños se hallaban en el piso, todos chamuscados e inconscientes. Desde uno de los bordes surgía Azul, aún transformada en águila.

"¡…Chicos…! ¡Yo los… llevo de vuelta… con el maestre…!" Dice Azul entre pesados respiros y levanta a los otros tres, pero un poco después de abandonar el área del edificio, ella se desmaya del cansancio y los 4 caen al vacío.

**¡Huy! ¡Un final dramático! ¡Los héroes caen ante el poderoso villano! ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? Ni loco se los cuento. No hasta el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces, quédense con la duda, bueno, tal vez se los cuente en un momento de distracción. Jeje, ****¡NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**~LAM**

**PD: Agradecimientos a:**

**. Enigma-X Azul celeste (Claudia)**

**. 1psicopatamenteSerio (Violeta)**

**. Cristina**

**. J.R.R. Escritor Futuro (Juan Ramón)**

**PD2: Los personajes creados por mí introducidos en este capítulo son:**

**. Diego**

**. La Madre de Diego**

**. Maestre Bimbau**

**. Carlos**

**. Leila**

**. El personal de la escuela de Diego**

**. Yperif**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Combo Niños X**

**¡Hola! Soy yo, ¡LAM! ****¡De nuevo aquí con ustedes para el segundo capitulo¡ Bueno, primero quiero decir que habrá más electro-palas la semana que viene, que no dejen de preguntar.**

**OK, en vista de que no he recibido comentarios "malignos" puedo suponer que los que leyeron les gustó, y que a los que no les gustó por lo menos tuvieron paciencia conmigo. ¡Gracias a aquellas personas!**

**Sin mas preámbulos, ¡que comience el capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Cualquier coincidencia o similitud en este fic con la realidad no es intencional y por lo tanto no es responsabilidad del autor, que por medio de este Disclaimer queda libre de cargos y otras acusaciones.**

**A/N: Cristina, acá tienes tus 5 pesos…**

**A/N2: También puedo clarar que los pensamientos serán transmitidos a ustedes en **_**cursiva**_**…**

**El muelle…**** Esto sucede más o menos mientras los Combo Niños están en el edificio…**

"¡Por fin llegamos!" Dijo Diego en cuanto puso un pie en el piso sólido del andén. Él tenía el cabello negro, tría una remera de mangas largas de color gris claro, unos jeans azules y un par de zapatillas deportivas negras.

"Entiendo que estés tan entusiasmado hijo…" Dijo su mamá.

"Eh… no es por esa razón ma…" Dijo Diego. Los dos, llevando las maletas, se encaminaron hacia el edificio del puerto, donde estaba la salida. Pasaron por la oficina y la madre de Diego realizó todos los trámites necesarios. Luego de eso, se reunieron en un puesto de tacos en la misma vereda.

"Bueno… munch… ¿Qué hacemos?" Le pregunta Diego mientras come un taco.

"¡No hables con la boca llena!" Le grita su mamá.

"OK, ¡pero no lo digas tan alto!"

"Está bien… Bueno, la escuela hizo reservaciones para el hotel 'Cinco Novas', que está sobre la calle de la alcaldía de la ciudad."

"Que bien…" Dijo Diego poco entusiasmando.

"Bueno, vamos, ¡pidamos un taxi que nos lleve deprisa!" Dijo la mamá de Diego.

"¿Pero por qué tan rápido? Mi asunto no es de una prioridad muy alta…" Dijo Diego.

"¿Qué asunto?" Le pregunta.

"Ni yo estoy muy seguro"

"Bueno, entonces vamos, por allá hay una parada de taxis" Le dijo y los dos se fueron caminando tranquilamente hacia el auto. Los dos se subieron al taxi.

"Hola, ¿adonde los llevo?" Pregunta el taxista.

"Hola señor, llévenos al hotel Cinco Novas por favor" Dice Carolina (La mamá de Diego, ¿bien?)

"De acuerdo" En alrededor de 5 minutos el taxi ya estaba en frente de la alcaldía, desde donde se podía ver al edificio donde estaban los Combo Niños, cubierto por policías.

"¿Qué rayos pasa allí?" Pregunta Carolina.

"Hmm, no sé la verdad… verá usted, por acá siempre atacan esos monstruos gigantes que después esos niños derrotan, pero la verdad no sé de que se pueda tratar tanta congregación de policías, ¿un robo tal vez?

"Está bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"No, no bromeó. ¿Eso quiere decir que usted no es de por aquí?"

"Así es."

"De acuerdo, no, no es broma. Sino, pregúntele a la gente. Bueno, llegamos, son 5 pepitas"

"¿Pepitas? El director ese nos dijo que podíamos pagar con Reales…" Dijo la mamá de Diego, ya con ganas de golpearle al director de la escuela.

"No se preocupe, yo le cambio el dinero en el banco… pero primero déjeme que me fijo en mi celular cuántas pepitas valen un Real…" Él se fija en su celular. Luego de toda la transacción monetaria, los tres se bajan, el conductor les abre el baúl, Caro y Diego bajan sus maletas y luego el taxista se va del lugar.

"¿En qué ciudad nos habrá metido…?"

Los dos entran al hotel, donde pasan directamente al mostrador. Esa sala estaba compuesta por el mostrador, en donde se encontraba la recepcionista, con el tablero con las llaves de las habitaciones a sus espaldas, con las escaleras hacia su derecha, y hacia su izquierda se encontraba un a especie de mini ala que contiene 6 mesas, tres para cada pared, de la cual una tiene ventanas. Al final de la ala se encontraba una puerta como las de emergencias que daba a la cocina.

"Buenos días" Dice la recepcionista.

"Buenos días. Tenemos hecha una reservación, de la escuela Nº1 de Buenos Aires." Dice Carolina.

**(Yo no soy de ****Buenos Aires, solo lo uso para el fic. Así que no pregunten. Cualquier ofensa NO es intencional.)**

"Ah si, ¿usted es Carolina Yanes?"

"Si" Carolina le entrega su documentación.

"Hmm… ajá…" Dice mientras revisa el documento "… hmm… ajá… Bueno, usted puede utilizar la habitación número 3, sube las escaleras y, bueno, puede distinguirlo por el número en la puerta. Tenga las llaves…" Le entrega las llaves "…y valla que todo está preparado. ¡Que tenga una buena estadía! Nuestro ordenanza les ayudará a llevar las valijas."

El ordenanza, que se encontraba desayunando en una de las mesas del lado de las ventanas, se levantó y agarró una de las valijas que llevaban (llevaban solamente 2) y pronto se dirigieron hacia el primer piso, en donde se encontraba la puerta gris con el número 3.

"Gracias, tomá tu propina" Dijo Caro y le dio un poco de dinero al portero.

"Gracias a usted, que pase una buena estadía" Le dijo y se fue caminando. Los dos entran en la habitación.

"Bueh ma, ¿que tal?" Le pregunta Diego, todo alegre.

"Solo pienso que lo único en lo que debería interesarme en esta ciudad es en tu nueva escuela y las tiendas de ropa" Dice su mamá.

"No te preocupes por mi, yo siempre encajo" Le dice.

"OK, pero no empieces siendo violento. Ahora vamos que tenemos que encontrar esa escuela." Dijo Caro.

"¿Por? ¿Por qué tan deprisa? Mejor nos tomamos este día libre y vamos mañana" Dice Diego.

"Por que como somos literalmente extranjeros aquí, no tenemos ningún lugar en donde podamos estar 12 horas, así que mejor vamos a la escuela, y luego buscamos un lugar lindo para cenar, ¿bien?"

"Jeje, bien ma." Dice Diego. Los dos salen y, por curiosidad, deciden pasar primero por el edificio, en donde empezó a haber humo.

"¿Humo? ¡Un incendio!" Dijo Carolina ya alarmada.

"¡Es verdad! Yo nunca he estado presente en un incendio." Dijo Diego.

"Por suerte, ahora vámonos, dejemos lugar a los policías y a los bomberos." Dijo Carolina, ahora corriendo por la vereda.

"Tranquila ma, no hay de que preocuparse, por el tamaño del humo apuesto que el fuego debe ser siquiera una fogata, tardaría horas en cubrir todo el edificio."

"Seguro, pero tus comentarios no te van a servir hoy" Ellos ahora bajan el ritmo y caminan, hasta llegar a la altura del callejón que da a la parte de atrás del edificio, donde están las escaleras. Ahí divisan a los cuatro Combo Niños cayendo del cielo hacia el piso, en donde ellos calcularon.

"¡HAY POR DIOS ESOS CHICOS VAN A ESTRELLARSE CONTRA EL PISO! ¡HAY QUE AVISAR A LA POLICÍA!" Dijo Carolina corriendo hacia la avenida.

"¡Y yo debo hacer algo!" Dijo Diego, corriendo hacia donde él creía que iban a caer. "¿¡Y qué hago?" Diego vio que había, por una GRAN coincidencia, un trío de colchones apartados que estaban mojados. "¡Genial! ¡Tengo que anotarlo en mi libro de coincidencias!" Dijo mientras colocando los tres colchones en pila. "¡Maldita sea, a la velocidad a la que van cayendo mas vale ni me hubiera esforzado!" Los chicos iban cayendo a una velocidad normal, pero igual de la altura a la que estaban iban a caer duro, aún con esos colchones.

Mientras tanto, Grinto ya había llegado al edificio, saltando sobre los edificios, preocupado por sus alumnos, y vio como caían al vacío. "¡NIÓS, NO!" Él saltó hacia el balcón, y agarrado con un brazo de el pudo sostener a Azul, que subconscientemente estaba sosteniendo a los otros tres.

"¡Vaya! ¡Ese tipo si que está genial!" Pero Grinto no soportaba más y los soltó. "¡NOOO!" Se lamentó. "Vaya… no tan genial... pero ahora creo que van a poder soportar el impacto contra tres colchones. Por mera suerte, los Combo Niños cayeron en el colchón, sin ningún rasguño adicional. Diego fue colocando a los chicos en el piso, luego colocó los colchones en el piso y colocó a los niños en los colchones. Grinto bajó del balcón y fue a atender a los chicos.

"¡Eso estuvo genial, señor!" Luego Diego lo pensó mejor. "Uh… ¿Estarán bien?"

"Gracias a ti, si" Lo felicitó.

"No hay porque. Mi mama ya fue a buscar a alguien…" Dijo Diego.

"Um… está bien"

"¿Qué? Tipo como que es lo correcto."

"Um, si, creo que sería lo mejor" Dice Grinto. El ya se había llevado las máscaras.

"_Hmm… ¿Qué no esos chicos llevaban máscaras…? Bueno, pero ¡primero que nada no digas nada!_" "…Qué les pasó a las máscaras coloridas?" Dijo Diego.

"… ¿Qué máscaras?" Dice Grinto.

"Hmm, ¡nada!" Dice él. En eso llegan unos policías.

"¡Vamos! ¡Hay que llevarlos a las ambulancias!" Dicen los policías, que eran 4 y que fueron cargando a los chicos, hacia unas ambulancias que estaban estacionadas en frente del edificio. En cuanto los policías terminaron de llevarlos, la mamá de Diego vino corriendo a la escena.

"¡Diego! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunta a su hijo.

"¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Pues yo estaba contribuyendo con el rescate" Dijo Diego.

"¡Ay que bien!" Dijo Carolina.

"Y estuvo increíble, este hombre hizo…!" Grinto le tapó la boca antes de que él pudiera hacer algo.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a taparle la boca a mi hijo?" Le grita enfadada.

"De enserio no le creerá… ¿verdad?" Dice el maestre en extremo nervioso.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Ahora vámonos, tenemos que rendir testimonio, ¡los tres por cierto!" Dijo ahora extremadamente enfadada.

"¿En la comisaría? ¿De nuevo?" Dice Diego.

"¡Si! Sino nos meten en la cárcel…"

"Mmm… claro, ¡mejor abro la boca!"

**Así, Diego, su madre y el maestre se encaminan a la comisaría, donde efectivamente afirman que estuvieron presentes en el acto, pero que no fueron los inmediatos culpables. ****Con ellos, la causa había sido un verdadero misterio.**

**Mientras tanto, en el hospital, los Combo Niños no sufrieron de ninguna lesión grave, esos colchones fueron milagrosos. Llamaron a sus familias y de ahí a ahora…**

**Media hora después…**

"Uff, que pesadilla, todo lo que pasó y no almorzé nada" Dice Carolina, estando con su hijo afuera de la comisaría.

"Bueno, con esto de la impresión se me fue el hambre casi por completo." Dijo Diego.

"Bueno, como agradecimiento por la ayuda de su hijo en el rescate de… esos niños, yo les invito a un almuerzo" Ofrece Grinto.

"No es necesario, nosotros vamos al hotel a almorzar. ¿Quiere acompañarnos?"

"Claro, no creo ser de mucha utilidad con los padres de ellos allí" Dice el maestre, mientras los tres van de camino al hotel, que de donde está el hospital son solo 5 cuadras.

"¿Qué acaso los conoce de algún lugar?" Pregunta Caro.

"Bueno, de hecho son mis alumnos en la escuela Benjamín, del barrio que está al este de la alcaldía." Dijo Grinto.

"Eso no hace falta decirlo, de hecho mi hijo está de intercambio en esa escuela"

"_Hit 2 para mi libro de coincidencias_" Pensó Diego.

"Que bueno, ¿podría preguntar de donde vienen?" Preguntó Grinto.

"No, no podrías, venimos de Buenos Aires" Dijo Carolina.

"Hmm, está bien. Miren, ya llegamos" Dijo en cuanto tenían los pies en al pie de la puerta del hotel. Los tres entraron y se aproximaron a la recepcionista.

"Buenos días, ¿qué hacen por aquí?" Preguntó ella.

"Venimos a almorzar" Dijo ella.

"Ah, que bien, siéntese en una de las mesas que yo me encargo de la cocina. Por favor avise si viene alguien en mi ausencia" Dijo ella y entró a la cocina.

"Bueno, exactamente, ¿qué vamos a comer?" Preguntó Diego.

"Comerás lo que te traigan" Dijo ella, casi regañándolo.

"Está bien" Dijo Diego.

"Bueno, hablando de esa escuela, ¿cómo es?"

"Está llena de personas que estarían gustosas de recibirlos a ustedes, bueno, tal vez no su director, pero yo sé que no van a tener problemas en hacer amigos." Dijo Grinto sonriendo.

"Que bien" En eso sale de la cocina la recepcionista.

"Disculpe señora, pero por favor venga para ordenar lo que quieran comer" Dijo ella y Carolina se levantó.

"OK, ahí voy" Y se fue caminando hacia allí.

"Bueno… uh… como que me tendría que decir de donde sacó eso de saltar del otro edificio hacia las escaleras… ¿no?" Preguntó Diego.

"¿Por?" Preguntó Grinto, guardando el secreto.

"Hmm… no sé. La verdad, no puedo creer como unas clases particulares de capoeira pudieran conducirme a ir a otra ciudad, ¿re-loco no?" Dijo él.

"Mmm… ¿tu sabes capoeira?" Preguntó el maestre.

"Bueno, ni que sea algo tan popular pero ni que sea tan raro" Dijo Diego.

"Entiendo, bueno ¿podes hacerme un favor?" Dijo Gritno.

"Hm, si, claro" Dijo el chico.

"Ven a mi casa cuando tengas tiempo libre, ¿si?" Grinto sacó un papel de su bolsillo, una propaganda, y anotó una dirección. "Acá te dejo mi dirección. No te preocupes, no es nada malo pero es muy importante"

"Ajá, claro, cómo no…" Dijo Diego, poniendo el papel en uno de sus bolsillos de sus jeans. "_Tan pronto como este tipo se valla, yo tiro este papel al demoño y fingiré que esta conversación nunca tuvo lugar… igual, no quiero que este tipo sea odiado si le digo a mi mamá, así que mejor me callo"_ Pensó él.

"_¿Podría ser que este chico fuera alumno de Bimbau?" _Se preguntó.

"Bueno, tan pronto como termine mis asuntos voy a ir a verlo" Dijo Diego, cruzando los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda por detrás de su silla.

"Está bien" Dijo él. Luego, vino la mamá de Diego con una bandeja que traía tres platos con tres canelones cada uno. Ella puso los tres platos en la mesa y se sentó en su silla.

"Puede ser posible… un poco más y yo cocinaba…" Dijo ella ya comiendo uno de los canelones. Diego se rió por lo bajo y se dispuso a comer un canelón.

**Luego de aproximadamente 15 minutos…**

…luego de terminar con el postre también, los tres se fueron caminando hacia la escuela, que se encontraba a 6 cuadras hacia el este y 3 al norte desde el hotel. Así que se fueron caminando hacia la escuela Benjamín. Tardaron aproximadamente 10 minutos en llegar. Allí entraron, y Grinto les indicó que fueran derecho por el pasillo, mientras él tuvo que separarse para ir a la biblioteca. Los dos caminaron tranquilos, ya que en ese momento los chicos estaban en clases. Y así llegaron a la dirección. Dentro se encontraba el director Bronka y la inspectora con sus gafas para sol. **(Ver episodio "Los Dobles")**

"Buenos días" Dijo Carolina.

"Buenos días señorita" Dijo Bronka.

"Buenos días" Dijo la inspectora.

"Soy Carolina Yanes. Mi hijo, Diego Mayra, vino por el programa de intercambio entre esta escuela y la escuela de Buenos Aires" Dijo ella.

"¡Ah, si, ya me acuerdo! De hecho, ¡yo acababa de preparar los papeles para cuando usted llegara!" Dijo Bronka acercando unos papeles hacia Caro, que se había sentado en la silla al frente del escritorio.

"Ejem…" Dijo la inspectora y empezó a escribir en su bloc de notas.

"¡Está bien! ¡Estos papeles fueron enviados de la otra escuela como hace una semana! ¡No los hice yo!" Luego de eso, Bronka se calmó un poco. Todo ese diálogo fue para no quedar mal con la inspectora, temiendo ser despedido.

"Uh… está bien. Ya los lleno…" Ella empezó a llenar el formulario. Luego de terminar faltaban las firmas. Ahí intervino el director, indicándole adonde debía firmar.

"Bueno, firme ahí…" Dijo el director indicándole donde firmar ella, "… y su hijo ahí…"

"Y dígame, ¿yo tengo que firmar solo si YO estoy de acuerdo, no?" Preguntó Diego.

"Si… si tienes" Dijo el director poniendo un seño fruncido.

"OK, no tengo nada en contra por ahora" Carolina firmó, en donde su firma constaba de su nombre y apellido, y la firma de Diego constaba solamente de su nombre.

"Bueno, entrarías en la clase de la Señorita Soledad entonces. ¡Que tengas un feliz año escolar aquí!" Dijo Bronka simulando estar feliz. En eso entra la Señorita Soledad.

"Señor Bronka, no ha visto a mis alumnos? Se fueron antes del primer receso y no han vuelto, y tengo que tomarles una prueba ahora" Dijo ella.

"Um, no los he visto. Pero primero, quiero presentarle a Diego Mayra y a su madre, Carolina Yanes" Dice Bronka.

"Ah, hola" Dice la profesora.

"Buenos días, señorita, mi hijo irá a sus clases" Dijo Carolina.

"Pues será muy agradable tenerte en mi clase, Diego" Dijo Soledad.

"OK" Dijo Diego. La inspectora empezó a escribir más cosas en su bloc.

"Y… ejem… con respecto a los chicos, ¿acaso los dejó salir sin autorización?" Preguntó la inspectora.

"Claro que no, Grinto vino a mi clase y sacó a Azul, Paco, Pilar y Serio para ordenar los libros de la biblioteca" Dijo la maestra.

"_¿Grinto? ¡Es el nombre del sujeto que estuvo con nosotros! Debería decirles que él estuvo con nosotros… pero a ver primero que pasa…" _Pensó Carolina.

"Bueno, entiendo que el bibliotecario los está sacando casi todas las clases, mas bien todas, pero no recuerdo que se tardaran tanto." Concluyó la señorita Soledad.

"Es cierto… debería fijarme, ¿no?" Dijo Bronka, mirando hacia la inspectora, que asintió en respuesta. Ellos dos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

"Bueno, tal vez quisieras empezar hoy. Hoy fue día de mantenimiento escolar, así que el día escolar empezó dos horas más tarde, por eso es que los chicos todavía no han terminado la escuela por hoy" Dijo la señorita Soledad.

"Ya me preguntaba eso, digo, el sistema escolar de aquí y el de allá no son muy diferentes, ya me extrañaba" Dijo Carolina.

"Igual, como ustedes oyeron, tenía que tomar una prueba hoy, claro que su hijo está exento de hacerla, así que propongo que venga mañana como para evitar conflictos." Dijo la señorita Soledad.

"Ah, gracias, él vendrá mañana" Dijo ella.

"¿De qué es la prueba?" Preguntó Diego.

"De matemáticas, ¿por?" Preguntó la profe.

"Déjeme hacerla, yo puedo con eso" Dijo Diego.

"¿Seguro? Mira que si no aprobás la prueba te bajo la calificación anual" Advirtió la profesora.

"No importa, total, para eso están las clases de verano. No quiero ver a las profesoras solas en las aulas cuando pueden ir a una piscinas." Dijo Diego.

"Que extraño pensamiento es ese, pero está bien, puedes venir. Acordate de que tienes que pedir los útiles a alguien para hacerlo"

"OK" Dijo Diego.

"Espera, yo tengo una birome para usar" Dijo su mamá y le cedió su birome negra.

"Grax" Dijo, y los dos fueron hacia el aula.

**En el aula…**

"Bueno, alumnos, les presento a su nuevo compañero, que vino en un intercambio de la ciudad de Buenos Aires, Diego" Dijo ella.

"¡Hola!" Dijo él.

"Hola." Fue lo que se escuchó de parte del resto de los alumnos.

"Puedes sentarte en el banco que está casi al fondo y junto a la ventana" Dijo ella.

"Bueno." Diego fue y se sentó en aquel banco, atrás de una chica y tenía a otro chico sentado al lado.

"Ahora tomarán la prueba…" Dijo ella y todos los chicos gimieron en negativa. "…pueden hacerla en la misma fotocopia" La profesora agarró una pila de hojas que se encontraban en su escritorio y se las repartió a todos los presentes. "Bueno, hagan la prueba mientras y estoy en la dirección" Dijo y ella se fue del aula.

"¿Acaso va a dirigir algo?" Algunos rieron, claro, además de pensar por qué el chico nuevo se atreve a hacer una prueba de la cual probablemente él no sabía nada.

**En la biblioteca…**

Grinto se encontraba en la habitación secreta, reunido con Cabeza para charlar lo ocurrido.

"Si, tienes razón, cometiste una equivocación muy grave, pero ¿por qué rayos no fuiste con ellos? ¡Ahora todo el equipo estará en problemas por dejarlos ante la policía, y el hospital, y sus padres! ¡Podrías ser despedido y te privarían del campo de entrenamiento!" Dijo Cabeza.

"¡Si, ya lo sé! ¡Te juro que será la última vez que sucederá! Por suerte, gracias a ese chico, los niños no tienen heridas de consideración, así que estarían fuera ni bien ellos despierten de su desmayo." Dijo Grinto.

"No importa, ya no faltará mucho antes de que venga el director y te diga algo" Dijo Cabeza. Como si lo hubiera predicho, el director junto con la inspectora entraron en la biblioteca.

"¡Grinto, ven acá!" Gritó Bronka. La inspectora escribió algo en su bloc. "Oops, lo siento" Se disculpó el director e hizo el gesto de mantenerse callado.

"Bueno, quiero ver como sales de esto, ¡ahora ve!" Dijo Cabeza y Grinto fue apurado a su encuentro.

"Bueno, ¿en donde están los chicos? La Señorita Soledad dice que no han vuelto desde cuando los llamaste y creo que la biblioteca está bien" Dijo Bronka.

"Bueno… eh…" Tartamudeó Grinto. Esta vez si que no sabía que hacer. En eso llega la Señorita Soledad.

"¡Señor Bronka! ¡Lo llaman al telefono!" Dijo ella.

"Bueno… pero no acabamos con esto, Grinto…" Dijo Bronka y se fue corriendo.

**En la dirección…**

Él, fugazmente, se sentó en su silla y agarró el teléfono, que fue dejado descolgado fuera de su soporte.

"¿Hola?" Dijo él.

"Ah, si, usted debe ser el director de la escuela Benjamín" Dijo la otra persona.

"Si, ese soy yo"

"Bueno, yo soy el comisario de la comisaría Nº1 de Nova Nizza. Lo llamo porque ocurrió un incidente en las cercanías de la alcaldía en donde se vieron involucrados 4 alumnos de su establecimiento" Dijo el comisario.

"¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya sé! ¡Fue ese Grinto, ¿cierto?" Gritó y preguntó Bronka.

"Hmm… si, Grinto es uno de los identificados en la escena, catalogado como inocente por los testigos y ya reconocido como uno del personal de su establecimiento" Dijo él.

"No puede ser… La Señorita Soledad, la maestra de los chicos, dijo que Grinto los llevó a la biblioteca de la escuela para ordenar unos libros… ¡y se ausentaron durante 2 horas!" Dijo Bronka.

"¿Hay testigos que estén de acuerdo con usted?"

"Pues es lo único que sabemos del asunto la profesora, yo y los alumnos" Respondió Bronka.

"¿Puede confirmar el paradero de Grinto?"

"Está en la biblioteca junto con la docente y la inspectora" Dijo él.

"De acuerdo, enviaremos a un par de oficiales para que los encuentren allí" Dijo y colgó.

"De acuerdo…" Dijo y fue corriendo de vuelta a la biblioteca. Él llegó bastante rápido.

"¡Grinto!" Él gritó y se sintió un leve temblor en la habitación. "¡Acaban de decirme que 4 cuatro chicos de la escuela, MI escuela, están en el hospital ahora mismo cuando deberían estar en clases! ¡Y yo sé que fueron los que tú llamaste!" Acusó Bronka.

"Bueno… yo…" Dijo nervioso el maestre, y luego se oyeron la sirena de un auto de la policía, que se estaba estacionando en la vereda. Del auto salieron dos hombres uniformados de policía, que entraron. Bronka salió de la biblioteca e hizo gestos con sus brazos para indicarle a los policías donde estaban. Ellos caminaron hacia la biblioteca y se encontraron con las demás personas.

Mientras tanto, Diego había terminado la prueba, siendo de matemáticas no podría haber sido algún problema.

"¿Bueno, alguien más termino ya?" Preguntó Diego. Muchos, por no decir todos, dijeron "yo".

"¡Estoy esperando desde hace mucho!" Dijo otro.

"Que bien, yo me voy" Dijo él.

"¿Adonde, niño nuevo?" Le preguntó Perla.

"Y yo que sé, a preguntarle a la Prof. si me deja ir a la cafetería" Respondió.

"Ay, si, como si te atrevieras a dejar el salón de clases…" Dijo ella.

"Pues, no dijo que no podemos salir, así que bueh… Yo sigo todo literalmente a mi favor…" Dijo Diego y salió. Sin saber a donde ir, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca sin saberlo.

"_¿Donde estará el buffet?_" Pensó.

En la biblioteca, el asunto policial terminó, y afortunadamente Grinto no fue a la cárcel, ni lo despidieron…

"Bueno, solo porque el hospital no nos va a cobrar caro, te voy a dejar con tu empleo, pero te lo rebajaré a la mitad durante los próximos 3 meses para pagarle al hospital. ¡Que brillante soy!" Dijo el director.

"Si, ajá, claro…" Murmuró la inspectora.

"De acuerdo… que pase un buen día…" Dijo Grinto, y Bronka y la inspectora regresaron a la oficina, mientras que la Señorita Soledad fue caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta que se topó con Diego.

"Diego, ¿Qué haces fuera del salón de clases?" Le pregunta al chico.

"Hmm… buscando la cafetería… huh… ya me vuelvo" Dijo y calladito caminó apresuradamente de vuelta al salón.

"Ok… Bueno, yo ya voy" Dijo ella. Y ella fue.

Unos 16 minutos aproximados después, sonó el timbre, y los chicos ya finalizaban el día con horario anormal. En la salida, Diego se encontró con Grinto, que reconoció inmediatamente.

"¡Hey! ¡Señor! ¡Usted!" Gritó y se dirigió al maestre.

"Oh, ¡hola Diego! ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?" Le preguntó.

"Bien, supongo, tuve una prueba pero… la hice de taquito" Dijo Diego. Grinto no le entendió su expresión. "¿Y usted? Lo metieron en problemas, ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero tuve suerte de que no me despidieran"

"¿Por?"

"Porque yo era el responsable de esos chicos"

"Aw… así que está así la cosa… Bueno, ¡nos vemos mañana!" Dijo y se preparó para correr.

"Espera, ¿que no era que tenías que venir a mi casa como me lo prometiste?" Le recordó Grinto.

"… huh… ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Ya voy…" Dijo y se fue caminando. "_¿Yo? ¿En la casa de ese… extraño? No soy tonto, ¡por favor!" _Pensó mientras caminaba. En eso recordó por lo que de verdad venía a Nova Nizza. Agarró el sobre de su bolsillo y se fijó en la dirección. En eso también recordó la casa del viejo ese. Se fijó y notó algo… fuera de lo común. Las dos direcciones eran las mismas. "_Hmph, claro, tenía que ser, Bimbau ya te había mencionado el nombre de ese viejo, ¡Grinto! Lo recuerdo de lo de la comisaría. Bueno, ahora sí que voy a ir a verlo" _Pensó y se dirigió primero hacia el hotel para encontrarse con su madre, que tardaría unos 10 minutos aproximados.

Allí, solamente saludó a su mamá, le contó lo sucedido, la impresionó al contarle como le fue en el examen, se bañó, salió a la tienda más cercana con su madre para realizar las compras, comió la merienda y finalmente se dispuso a ir a la casa de aquella persona misteriosa, con el pretexto de ir a la casa de un nuevo amigo. Y así fue como pasó.

Tardó unos 7 minutos, según el que contaba, y al llegar a la puerta tocó el timbre. Ahí le abrió Grinto.

"Hola"

"Hola, ¿que tal?" Preguntó Diego.

"Lo mismo de hace unas horas, pasa por favor" Los dos pasaron a adentro. Diego se sentó en un sillón grande como para 4 o 5 personas.

"Bueno, ¿por que quería que yo viniera?" Preguntó primero.

"Dime, ¿tu me habías dicho que entrenabas capoeira en Buenos Aires, verdad?"

"Sipi, ¿por?"

"¿Tu entrenador pudo haber sido alguien llamado Bimbau?" Preguntó Grinto.

"Tome esta carta que me pidió que se la entregara a usted." Y Diego hizo como dijo. Grinto abrió la carta así nomás, sorprendiendo al chico presente, y luego de 2 minutos leyéndolo, guardó el mensaje en un bolsillo e hizo bolita el sobre.

"Y… huh… ¿y?"

"¿Y, qué?" Preguntó Grinto en respuesta.

"Bueno, pensé que ese mensaje traería algo… huh… no sé, algo que me involucraría. Si ese Bimbau me usó como un simple correo, yo voy a la comisaría y le doy en la cabeza con los barrotes." Dijo Diego.

"¿Acaso está en la cárcel?" Preguntó el maestre.

"Sipi, lo inculparon de un robo" Dijo Diego.

"Bueno, en realidad los dos estuvimos juntos en los entrenamientos de Capoeira cuando niños" Dijo Grinto, casi recordando cuando los dos ancianos fueron jóvenes.

"Bueno… um… ¿y ahora qué? ¿Me voy? Puedo estar una hora más, no importa." Dijo Diego, levantándose.

"De hecho, yo sé que se supone que tienes que continuar con tu entrenamiento de capoeira para cumplir con tu destino" Dijo Grinto. Esto atrajo la atención de Diego, que lo hizo recostarse en el sillón de nuevo.

"¿Destino? ¿Cuál destino?" Preguntó Diego de verdad interesado.

"Pues tu destino es formar parte de los guardianes para salvar a Nova Nizza de la destrucción total a causa de los divinos" Terminó Grinto.

"Uh… si… básicamente puedo seguirlo con lo que sea que esté diciendo, pero haga de cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que vengo u oigo hablar de esta ciudad"

"Bueno, en esta ciudad aparecen casi diario unos monstruos gigantes…" Grinto movió sus manos tratando de figurar a una criatura enorme, la cual Diego asentía sin prestándole atención. "…que atacan y destruyen todo, y los guardianes de la ciudad, los Combo Niños, los detienen y salvan la ciudad"

"Mmm… Eran esos chicos que salvamos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Diego. Grintio asintió. "Y justo antes de que llegaras aquí, un divino más fuerte que los demás, uno superior, fue liberado y los derrotó sin piedad, y así es como terminaron cayendo al vacío"

"¿Sin piedad? Yo creo que si no tuviera piedad, los hubiera destruido de una, ¿no lo cree?" Preguntó Diego, ignorando la sensibilidad.

"Pero lo que quiero decir es que se necesita tu ayuda para vencerlo"

"¿O sea que tipo yo soy la salvación del mundo o algo así?"

"En realidad… no, pero llegaste justo a tiempo" Dijo Grinto.

"Mas les vale, no quiero más atención acá de la que quiero llegar a tener. ¿Qué hago entonces?" Preguntó Diego.

"Pues primero tendrías que ser iniciado como un Combo Niño, ¿no crees? Yo si" Dijo Grinto.

"OK… me convenció con eso último. ¿Adonde vamos?" Dijo Diego un poquito entusiasmado.

"Pues primero tenemos que llegar al lugar de entrenamiento de los Combo Niños" Dijo el maestre, agarrando su vara.

"Que, ¿vamos al sótano o algo así?" Preguntó Diego.

"Mmm… Algo así" Dijo Grinto, y golpeó el piso con su vara, empezando a brillar, y cuando el brillo cesó los dos se encontraban en el lugar de entrenamiento.

"WOW, ¡esto es re-genial!" Dijo Diego sorprendido.

"Si, pero mejor concéntrate que el suceso más importante de tu vida va a suceder en unos instantes" Dijo el maestre, abriendo con su vara una puerta de piedra de la pared, que se encontraba camuflada.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ven, no tengas miedo" Dijo él, entrando a la oscura habitación.

"OK…" Dijo Diego, entrando desconfiado a ese nuevo lugar. Cuando terminó de entrar, vio que en esa nueva habitación unas 4 estatuas, hechos de un material semi-transparente, de distintos colores, dispuestos en una fila. La habitación era una simple cueva, de color ocre.

La primera estatua era de color rojo, con la forma de un toro. La segunda era verde, con la forma de una iguana. La tercera era de color amarillo, con la forma de un tigre pequeño o más bien de un tigrillo. La última era púrpura y simbolizaba a un águila, como si estuviera volando y lo conectaba al piso una simple columna del mismo material.

"Wow, los que hicieron esto deben ser artistas profesionales." Dijo Diego.

"En realidad son creadas a partir de la energía interna del guardián, pues estos son lo que permiten a los Combo Niños activar el poder de sus Tótems y transformarse" Explica Grinto.

"Ajá, claro. ¿Y yo cómo hago uno?"

"Pues se requiere del movimiento más antiguo de la historia de la Capoeira…"

"¿La ginga?" Interrumpe Diego.

"En realidad, el primer movimiento que se inventó a partir de la ginga, el cuál tiene el mayor contacto con el espíritu del capoeirista" Termina de explicar Grinto.

"Ah… entiendo… yo creo que sé cual es…" Dijo Diego, caminando hacia el centro de la cueva.

"Entonces hazlo…" Diego se paró en el centro de la cueva y empezó a realizar la ginga. Luego cerró los ojos y empezó a tratar de recordar el movimiento. Una vez que lo recordó, levantó sus brazos y se inclinó hacia su derecha, después dio un salto corto y cayó sobre sus dos brazos. Luego de eso saltó esta vez propulsándose con sus brazos y giró sobre si mismo en el aire, aterrizando sobre sus piernas con sus brazos a los costados. Al terminar ese rápido movimiento, un brillo blanco cubrió el lugar unos segundos y luego cuando cesó apareció una estatua, cómo las demás, de color blanco, con la forma de un lobo. Al pié de la estatua se encontraba una máscara, similar a la de los Combo Niños, ésta era de color blanco, con la forma de un lobo.

"Wow, ¡lo hice!" Dijo Diego.

"Muy bien, así que si pudiste realizar el movimiento." Dijo Grinto. Diego recogió del suelo su nueva máscara. Los dos salieron de esa habitación, que luego su entrada fue oculta de nuevo por una pared de piedra.

"Y… ¿esto se supone que es para mi?" Preguntó el chico. Grinto asintió.

"Y… ¿qué se supone que hago ahora?" Preguntó de nuevo Diego.

"Pues… por ahora tienes que regresar al hotel. No se supone que estés tanto tiempo sin avisarle a tu madre" Dijo Grinto.

"Nah, no se preocupe, ella sabe que yo estoy fuera por lo menos una hora… ¿y cuánto pasó? ¿Media hora?"

"Creo que sí"

"¿Lo ves? No hay problema." Dijo Diego y Grinto hizo que los dos regresaran de nuevo al domicilio. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

"OK, nos vemos luego" Dijo y se fue corriendo.

A mitad del camino, él vio un fugaz punto negro volando sobre la ciudad que luego pareció haberse aterrizado sobre las tejas de una casa de doble piso, probablemente con ático. _"… Vaya… creo que mi trabajo va a empezar pronto…"_ Diego corrió hacia donde se formó una multitud, entre ellos los habitantes de aquella casa. Él perfectamente pudo divisar al Divino, y por consiguiente concluyó que debía encargarse de la situación. _"OK, es mi turno…"_ Dio la vuelta a la esquina y por otra mera coincidencia hubo un callejón al que pudo esconderse y ponerse su máscara. Luego saltó hacia el techo de la tienda de la esquina, luego cruzó saltando la calle hacia un toldo del edificio a la derecha de la casa antes mencionada y aterrizó sobre ella.

"¿Ahora qué pasa? ¿Otro Combo Tonto?" Dijo Yperif.

"Nah, solo Diego" Dijo él.

"Bueno, de todas formas te voy a destrozar solo porque quieres detenerme. Sabes, puedes irte a salvo ahora si es que te quieres ir"

Diego se quedó pensativo un momento "…Nah, prefiero quedarme y tener algo que hacer" Diego realizó el movimiento de la patada voladora, lo que lo lanzó disparado contra Yperif. Pero el divino simplemente levitó un poco para esquivarlo, pero afortunadamente el nuevo Combo Niño extendió sus brazos y se balanceó de la antena de la vivienda para volver a impulsarse hacia el lado correcto y le dio una tremenda patada al divino, los dos cayéndose a la vereda. Diego se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre el Divino, impidiendo que se levantara nuevamente.

"Uh… ¿estás bien, niño?" Preguntó un policía.

"Supongo que si, pero igual ayúdenme con algo con este drácula" Dijo Diego.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"¿Por qué me preguntan a mi?" Preguntó de nuevo. Yperif despertó y se levantó, dejando a Diego en el piso. Luego lo agarró del cuello con su garra derecha.

"Niño, ¿de verdad creías que podías algo contra el magnífico Yperif? Necesitas las lecciones especiales de este maestro" Yperif montó vuelo y a una velocidad increíble se detuvo encima de la escuela a varios metros del suelo. "La próxima vez que intentes detenerme… te soltaré desde el espacio, y te explotarás contra el suelo como una manzana"

"¿Una manzana? ¡Me gustan las manzanas y no le tengo miedo a las alturas!" Gritó Diego.

"Lo serás…" Yperif lo soltó y acto seguido le lanzó una ráfaga de aire oscuro hacia el Combo Niños para hacer que caiga con más velocidad.

Por otra parte, los Combo Niños, los 4 originales, junto a Grinto se encontraban caminando por los alrededores de la escuela.

"Menos mal que no pasó nada severo" Dijo Serio.

"Fue pura suerte que no hayan castigado a nadie" Dijo Azul.

"Y que bueno que…" Dijo Paco hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo le iba a caer encima. "… ¡que algo va a caer sobre nosotros!" Diego cayó sobre él y Serio, sin ninguna lesión grave. "Bueno, fue pura suerte que yo haya caído sobre algo tan suave"

"Si, claro, ahora bájate o empezaré a pegarte con algo no tan suave" Los demás se rieron un poco, y los tres se levantaron del suelo. "¡Oye, nos copiaste!" Gritó Paco.

"¡No, solo es iniciativa!" Respondió Diego.

"No, de enserio, quién eres tu y porque… llevas una máscara como los Combo Niños?" Pregunta Serio.

"¿Cómo ustedes? Bueno, no fue idea mía"

"¿Nosotros? ¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó nerviosa Azul.

"Bueno, para empezar el chico de los pelos de punta no fue tan discreto. Y segundo, el viejo dijo que yo sería como un refuerzo para el drácula que él dijo que les pateó el trasero"

"Um, si, él es Diego, el nuevo Combo Niño. Debido a ciertas circunstancias, él será parte del equipo" Dijo Grinto.

"¿El Divino? ¡Podemos derrotarlo la segunda si es que nos volvemos a ver!" Gritó Paco.

"Si, claro… El punto es que ahora que estoy yo habrá fiesta, y si no me quieren puedo hacerlo solo, seguiré el consejo de 'pelo de puntas' y luego se las arreglaran solos" Dijo Diego.

"Eh, ¡Soy Paco!" Dijo enojado.

"Poco gusto, ¿y bien?"

"Si, claro, nos ayudaría un par de manos mas. No hay problema" Dijo Azul.

"Creo que con eso es todo, pero a partir de ahora no podremos usar el dojo de la escuela, ya sospechan suficiente de mi, así que deberán buscar otro lugar para entrenar." Dijo Grinto.

"¿Y su casa?" Preguntó Diego.

"Para eso vamos al dojo de la escuela…" Dijo Pilar.

"Si, claro, o podemos ir a un lugar abandonado de la ciudad, como esa fábrica abandonada a dos cuadras del hotel." Dijo Diego.

"¡Buena idea!" Dijo Pilar.

"¿Y qué, iremos en medio de las clases?" Dijo Serio.

"No, ustedes continuaran con sus vidas normalmente en la escuela" Dijo Grinto.

"¿Y si aparece un Divino?" Preguntó Azul.

"Cabeza y yo nos encargaremos… Debemos tener tanto nuestra identidad verdadera y la secreta en equilibrio, si una de las dos se derrumba la otra también lo hará. Ahora mejor regresen a sus casas antes de que me descubran hablando con ustedes" Dijo Grinto, mirando a su alrededor.

"Tranquilo, usted no es criminal todavía" Y se rió un poco.

**Bueno, ahí 'tá. 11 y pico monstruosas páginas, pero tomen en cuenta**** que ni 22 monstruosas páginas son causa de casi un mes de espera. Son problemas… huh… de carácter personal.**

**De todos modos, ¡nos vemos la próxima!**

~**LAM**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Combo Niños X**

**Hmm… Yo los recuerdo de la última vez hace varios meses… nah, mentira, no los recuerdo para nada, pero estoy seguro que querrán entretenerse un rato así que ahí los dejo mientras me las pico y ¡les robo todo!**

**Nah, mentira, solo les voy a robar la platita. De todas formas ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Hacer nota de los "Disclaimers" de los capítulos anteriores que afectan a este capítulo de la misma forma.**

**El Sábado, a la mañana…**

Son las 9 y media de la mañana y Diego y su madre ya se encontraban levantados y bien despiertos en la habitación del hotel. Diego se encontraba observando el nuevo lugar de entrenamiento, que desde allí se podía notar que el lugar era bastante grande, de media cuadra o más, con el techo de llana chapa y el frente de color negro, con varias ventanas de igual color por la falta de luz en el edificio. Un lugar tenebroso sin decir más. Pero nadie se preocupaba, pues no habría ningún peligro en una común fábrica abandonada más que por si habría una orden de demolición.

"¿Qué miras?" Pregunta Carolina.

"Algo" Dijo él.

"Bueno, entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? Esta vez no tengo nada planeado para este… ¿viaje de vacaciones?"

"Yo iré con unos amigos a jugar a ese edificio abandonado de allá" Dijo el chico apuntando a ese terrorífico edificio. Pero su madre no le presta atención.

"¿No te parece extraño? Digo, de intercambio escolar… ¿¡A inicios de las vacaciones?"

"No cuando tu hijo tenía planeado todo esto..." Dice Diego casi inconsciente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunta su madre obviamente no evitando esas palabras.

"Nada, ya me voy. Te traeré alguna bebida sin alcohol de regreso" Dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Está bien, pero regresa antes de las 5" Dijo ella. Diego se detuvo en seco.

"..¿De verdad me crees que no llegaré para el almuerzo? Yo creo que lo más interesante que podría pasarme solo dure una hora o menos…" Dijo Diego.

"Bueno, así mejor. Pero regresa para las 5 porque quiero visitar el centro de la ciudad contigo" Dijo ella.

"OK, ¡nos vemos!" Diego cerró la puerta con fuerza. Pero el no se fue, sino que se quedó parado en la puerta. Suavemente, él la abrió de nuevo. "… Ma, voy a volver para las 12. ¿Me vas a estar preparando con los canelones de ayer?" Diego preguntó, obviamente bromeando.

"Si claro" Dijo su madre y Diego se retiró nuevamente.

Su trayecto, en lugar de ser de dos cuadras desde el hotel como él dijo, el edificio espeluznante se encontraba a mitad de cuadra sobre la misma cuadra el hotel girando a la izquierda en la esquina. Él llegó y forcejeó la puerta, de madera, pero no pudo abrirla. En lugar de seguir intentando, él destrozó la puerta de una patada, aparentemente la puerta no era muy resistente, y todos los pedazos de puerta quedaron dentro del edificio.

"Bueno, al parecer ya habían llegado y habían dejado la puerta cerrada con llave… y que solo tenía que haber tocado el timbre… bueh, eso les pasa por no avisarme" Dijo Diego y sacó su celular. Marcó el número de Azul, que lo obtuvo junto con el de los demás el día de ayer.

"… ¡_Vamos, Azul, contéstame_!" En unos segundos contestó Azul.

"¿Sos vos, Diego?" Preguntó Azul.

"¿Cómo sabías?" Preguntó Diego.

"Lo adiviné. Yo estaba a punto de llamarte también" Dijo ella.

"¿Así? ¿Por?" Le respondió Diego. Ya se imaginarán que pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza.

"Porque al final ninguno de nosotros entendió en donde se encontraba ese lugar que mencionaste… bueno, probablemente el maestre si sabe, pero los demás no" Dijo Azul.

"Bueno, yo estoy ahí mismo ahora, lo podrás reconocer porque tendrá al tipo vestido con un jogging color negro y una remera de mangas cortas de color crema en frente de una fábrica tenebrosa. ¡Chau!" Y él colgó.

"¡Huy! ¡¿Cómo se atreve ese tipo a colgarme así sin decirme adonde tengo que ir?" Y Azul, enojada como nunca, le escribió un mensaje de texto. Diego lo recibió no muy después.

"**HEY! Decime exactamente adonde es y yo le digo a los demás!**"

"_Y bueh querida… ¿Qué quiere que le haga? ¡Soy nuevo en la ciudad!_" Pensó y se quedó esperando un rato más.

De alguna forma, una hora después, todos estaban reunidos dentro del edificio, que era una simple habitación enorme, donde se encontraban varios tomacorrientes.

"Wow, si tenías razón, esto si que es escalofriante" Dijo Serio.

"Claro, ¡mi percepción es increíble!" Dijo Diego.

"Si claro, como digas Diego, ¿ahora que hacemos maestre?" Le pregunta Azul al maestre.

"Bueno, como principio, acabo de esconder a Cabeza en algún lugar de esta fábrica. Usen sus habilidades de Capoeira para encontrarlo y traerlo aquí. El que lo encuentra primero tendrá un premio. El que lo trae primero, tendrá otro premio. Y mejor que se den prisa porque sino ya saben como se pone" Dijo y los Combo Niños, excepto Diego, salieron rápidamente de la habitación por medio de una puerta doble en el lado opuesto a la puerta de entrada.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo se pone la cabeza? ¿Colorada? ¿A alguien le duele?" Preguntó Diego.

"Ya lo sabrás. Ahora mejor deberías empezar a buscarlo porque los demás se te adelantaron. ¿No crees? Yo si."

"Bueno… si, debería" Diego salió corriendo en la misma dirección.

En esos momentos, exactamente unos 100 metros de altura por encima de la fábrica abandonada se encontraba el poderoso Divino Yperif, que habría adivinado la localización actual de los Combo Niños.

"Que genio que soy, nadie más podría haberlos encontrado con tanta rapidez como yo, ¡el gran Yperif!" Dijo la criatura alada, mostrando todos los signos del orgullo.

Cabeza estaba oculto (bueno, al menos fue con la intención de ocultarse) en una de las canaletas en el techo de la habitación contigua a la de la entrada, y que daba al patio de donde se podría llegar a las demás partes de la fábrica. La canaleta dejaba fácilmente a la vista cualquier objeto colocado en ella, originalmente cables, desde un punto de vista inferior, pero lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido entre sus alumnos.

"¡Hay algo malo en el aire! ¡Tengo que avisarle a Grinto!" Dijo y saltó de la canaleta, que por otra coincidencia del destino cayó a alta velocidad sobre la cabeza del desafortunado Diego. Él cayó al suelo inconsciente inmediatamente y Cabeza cayó un par de metros separado de él, en una confusión momentánea. Tal caída provocó un sonido que el Maestre Grinto pudo oír desde la otra habitación. Así fue que el se percató de la acción y entró caminando.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó.

"¿Y qué crees que puede pasar? También estos nuevos tienen que tener una sincronización increíble…" Dijo bastante mareado. Luego observó a Diego, que luego del desmayo pasó a estar dormido, ahora roncando levemente. "¡DESPIERTA YA MISMO QUE NO ES HORA DE DORMIR!" Con ese grito exageradamente fuerte, Diego se despertó, levantó y paró.

"¡No señor no estoy dormido!" Dijo Diego rápidamente. Los otros cuatro ingresaron unos segundos mas tarde, oyendo el grito casi ensordecedor.

"¿Qué fue eso maestre?" Preguntó Paco.

"Es que cuando estaba escondido sentí una fuerza oscura o algo así y decidí avisarles, así que salté y caí sobre el chico este"

"Diego" Le recordó.

"Si, como sea, hay algo o alguien cerca" Concluyó Cabeza.

"Si, claro, no sabes como me interesa saber como tienes el poder de detectarme pero también quisiera saber que tienes el poder de quitarte de encima."

"¡O el poder para hacerte añicos por confundirme con una canaleta!" Gritó Cabeza. Encima de la espalda del caído Diego se encontraba la canaleta.

"Y bueno, este lugar está hecho de arena luego de tanto tiempo de estar abandonada, no me culpes" Dijo y se levantó del suelo, tirando la canaleta hacia un costado.

"Bueno, Diego, es mejor que vallas y traigas a los demás aquí, ¿no crees? Yo si." Dijo Grinto.

"Si, claro, ya voy" Diego salió caminando hacia el patio.

Pilar, siendo la más cercana a la resolución de su ejercicio por coincidencia, se había quedado buscando en el patio, revisando los arbustos para buscar a Cabeza. Vio como Diego salía y caminaba hacia el centro. Pero también se percató de la presencia de otro ser, pero a diferencia del otro Combo Niños, éste se hallaba en el cielo… y los estaba observando.

"Oigo, ¡ahí está ese inferior al que le di esa paliza fenomenal que solo alguien como yo _(que no existe por cierto a excepción de mi)_ puede darle! Creo que está entre mis obligaciones como el ser superior Yperif seguir burlándome de él dándole otra paliza" Yperif empezó a volar en picada dirigido hacia Diego, esparciendo un rastro de gas negro a su paso.

Pilar vio esto venir y rápidamente saltó hacia Diego.

"¡Cuidado!" Diego, por la confusión, la esquivó a Pilar, que se estrelló contra un arbusto detrás de Diego, y él se cayó hacia atrás por la falta de equilibrio. Yperif no pudo acertar su golpe y levantó vuelo de nuevo antes de chocar con el piso.

"¡O vaya! ¡No puede ser! ¡Nadie puede esquivarme a MI!" Dijo Yperif.

"O vaya, si que pude esquivarlo a tiempo gracias a mi viejo enemigo la gravedad" Dijo Diego levantándose de nuevo. Yperif soltó su común ráfaga de viento negro en Diego, haciendo que éste se estrellara contra la pared de la otra parte del establecimiento.

"Si, ahora por la niña verde" Dijo. Pilar había saltado hacia el techo del primer edificio y golpeó a Yperif en la cabeza de una patada, pero el divino no cayó al suelo, sino que pudo sacarse de encima a la chica y lanzarla a donde Diego, que se puso de pie de nuevo a pesar de su dolor de cabeza. Diego pudo atajarla pero de nuevo chocando con la pared de atrás.

"Ouch, podrías caer con menos velocidad, ¿sabes?" Dijo Diego.

"Si, claro…" Dijo Pilar igual de mareada.

"Bueno, nada mejor que ser derrotado por el gran Yperif, ¿cierto?"

"O por el gran Paco…" Dijo una voz a la cual no se le podía saber de donde venía.

"Nah, no lo creo" Yperif de pronto sintió una patada en su estómago. Era Paco que salió de no-se-donde y logró hacer caer a Yperif al suelo, con Paco encima de él. "Creo que ahora si lo crees" Serio y Azul aparecieron consecuentemente con la acción pasada.

"¡Es ese divino que no pudimos derrotar!" Dijo Azul.

"Gran observación amiga" Dijo Diego de puro sarcasmo mientras los 5 se dispusieron en una línea en frente de Yperif.

"Tal vez sea por lo genial que soy" Dijo Yperif recomponiéndose. En eso llegan Maestre Cabeza y Grinto desde atrás, Cabeza 'cabeceó' al divino de atrás, que resultó ser un golpe más duro que los anteriores.

"¡Ahí tienes quien quiera que seas!" Dijo Cabeza cayendo de nuevo detrás del divino.

"Bueno, a ver, ¡QUE SALGAN TODOS, YO PUEDO CON TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO!" Gritó.

"No, nosotros somos todos y eso es suficiente para ti" Dijo Paco.

"Si claro, yo puedo acabar con todos ustedes sean cuantos sean" Yperif, luego de terminar con su frase, saltó una altura bastante pequeña, flexionó sus piernas en el aire, sus alas se tensaron y luego se dejó caer con fuerza y cuando impactó el suelo con sus piernas destensó sus alas y generó una onda expansiva que hizo volar a las siete personas que lo rodeaban, chocando con las paredes y/o los arbustos o árboles del lugar.

Paco fue el primero en recuperarse, los demás siguiéndolo. "¡Combo Niños Vamos!" Gritó él y fue el primero en empezar a correr. Yperif corrió en su dirección, preparado para golpearlo y cuando llegó a la altura del árbol le cayó Azul encima que se había puesto en la copa del árbol y golpeó la cabeza de Yperif, recordar que él era bastante alto, con sus pies y aprovechó que Yperif cayera al piso para aterrizar sobre él y hacer una pirueta para alejarse de él.

"Recuerden, su orgullo lo ciega. No bajen a su nivel y ¡aprovechen cuando se distrae a si mismo!" Dijo Grinto.

"¡Rápido Azul, toca su tótem para devolverlo al Mundo Divino!" Gritó Serio.

"¡OK, ya voy!" Dijo Azul y retrocedió para tocar el tótem. Pero Yperif se levantó.

"¿Creen que yo no escuché lo que dijeron? ¡Yo, el gran Yperif, siempre estoy atento y nada puede tomarme por sorpresa!" Dijo Yperif y vio como Azul se le puso enfrente. Usó esa oportunidad para lanzarle una palmada y Azul le respondió con su mano palmeando la de Yperif, tocando su tótem. "¡TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!"

Dijo y los 5 se transformaron en sus respectivas formas animales.

"¡Toro!"

"¡Iguana!"

"¡Tigrillo!"

"¡Águila!"

"¡Lobo!"

Luego del estallido de luz, ya estaban preparados para enfrentarse al divino en su nuevo nivel de poder.

"Wow, ¡esto re-genial!" Dijo Diego mirando sus garras y el resto del cuerpo. Se había transformado en un lobo de color blanco

"Si, bueno, ahora concéntrate" Dijo Azul mientras estaba volando encima de él.

"Si, ¡recuerdo que YO pude vencerlos cuando se transformaron en animalitos! ¡Y puedo hacerlo de nuevo!" Grito Yperif.

"¡Ya veremos! ¡Pilar, la resortera!" Dijo Paco y Pilar se agarró del árbol con sus manos y de un poste con sus pies y quedó muy tensado. Paco se hizo una esfera y saltó hacia Pilar, haciendo que se estire más y luego Pilar pudo lanzarlo hasta Yperif, lo que fue bastante difícil por ser un espacio tan pequeño, pero igual pudo hacerlo. Yperif vio esto y se preparó para volar. Diego vio sus intenciones y corrió hacia Yperif y se sujetó de sus piernas para que no pudiera despegarse del suelo e hizo que Yperif recibiera el tremendo golpe de Paco, lo que hizo que los tres salieran volando atravesando el edificio hacia la calle.

"¿Podrías ser mas salvaje, verdad?" Le dijo Diego.

"¿Y entonces porque te atravesaste?" Le respondió Paco.

"Bueno, mejor tres que vos solo" Yperif agarró, desde atrás, al cuello de Diego, luego salió volando.

"Vamos a ver si te gustaría otra vez una caída de varios metros… ¿color blanco? ¿De donde salió eso?" Dijo Yperif y estuvo a punto cuando recibió el poderoso grito de águila de Azul para desconcentrarlo y soltarlo a Diego suavemente, aunque no evitó que el lobo cayera al vacío. Pero Azul igual fue y lo sujetó de sus manos para sostenerlo.

"¡Gracias, de acá yo me encargo!" Diego se impulsó hacia sus delantera, o sea, opuesto hacia donde estaba Yperif, y pudo girar rodeando a Azul y luego se lanzó hacia el divino con una garra hacia delante. Pero no sirvió de mucho porque Yperif le lanzó una patada que Diego no pudo esquivar por el impulso y fue lanzado a la misma velocidad y fuerza y cayó sobre un auto fuera del edificio, del cual sonó la alarma.

Bueno, dejando de lado esa escena.

"¡Diego!" Dijo Azul y luego giró su cabeza para ver que la garra de Yperif parecía aumentar de tamaño y agarrar una coloración más oscura.

"Ah, ya me di cuenta que lo que ustedes hicieron fue una transformación por medio de tótems, así que puedo usar mi vieja técnica ancestral, que por cierto yo soy el que mejor la usa, ¡y hacer que caigan al suelo!"

"¿Qué significa eso maestre?" Le preguntó Serio.

"¡Significa que hará que bloqueé su tótem!" Dijo Grinto.

"¡Tengo que detenerlo!" Dijo Serio, saltó hacia el árbol y luego de ahí saltó hacia Yperif estilo Diego. Antes de que Yperif reaccione, el recibió a Serio.

"¡Serio!"

"¡No me vas a detener a mí, pequeño gatito!" Yperif se soltó de Serio y le rasguñó el pecho, que luego de un leve estallido de luz lo dejó en su forma humana. Azul fue, golpeó al divino, y sujeto a Serio. Yperif, luego de recomponerse, fue por Azul, pero ella se dio vuelta y lanzó varias plumas como flechas que golpearon a Yperif, aunque no le causó gran daño. Así que le lanzó otra vez su ráfaga oscura que hizo que Azul perdiera la estabilidad y en un movimiento veloz rasguñó a Azul en su ala derecha, provocando el mismo efecto que sobre Serio. Luego se encontró sosteniendo a los dos Combo Niños.

"Bueno, ahora tendré que ir por los otros tres." Dijo y fue volando despacio hacia la fábrica.

"¡Suéltalos ahora mismo divino!" Gritó Pilar.

"¡Si, o esta vez mi golpe no será tan amable!" Dijo Paco.

"Bueno, los soltaré" Yperif colocó a Serio y Azul en sus garras y luego los lanzó hacia Paco y Pilar, haciendo que éstos los reciban y luego Yperif se lanzó hacia ellos con sus dos garras negras, pero en el trayecto, Grinto lo golpeó en su espalda con su vara, cayendo de lleno en el piso. Pero rápidamente el divino giró hacia atrás en el piso, desvelando sus alas del lado derecho liberando una fuerte ráfaga de viento oscuro que hizo que Grinto retrocediera bastante y también hizo que Paco y Pilar soltaran a los dos chico e Yperif logró acuchillar a los dos con su garra derecha cuando terminó de girar, haciendo que los dos terminaran en su forma humana e inconsciente.

"Bueno, eso es todo, ahora mejor que comience con la conquista de esta maldita ciudad. Obviamente soy el mejor" Dijo Yperif.

"¡Pues no te dejaremos basura divina!" Dijo Maestre Cabeza.

"Ustedes son solo humanos o… si, eso, así que no tengo que malgastar mis geniales poderes con ustedes" Dijo Yperif.

"Pero supongo que si podrás malgastarlos conmigo" Dijo Diego que apareció del hoyo en la pared.

"Diego, ¡no! ¡No puedes tu solo y además puede bloquear tu tótem!" Dijo Grinto.

"¿Qué? ¿No creen que por que tengo la espalda semi-fracturada y que no puedo mover los dedos de mis garras yo pueda vencerlo? Ya verán" Dijo Diego.

"Oh si, disfrutaré viéndote caer ante mi, ¡el gran Yperif!" Dijo y soltó una ráfaga oscura hacia él. Diego saltó y se sujetó del árbol para pasar sobre encima de la ráfaga y luego se dejó caer al piso, donde cayó de patas y empezó a correr hacia el divino como un verdadero lobo.

Yperif lanzó otra ráfaga, pero pareciera que ésta se disolviera cuando Diego lanzó un tremendo rugido que hizo temblar el lugar levemente, y a una distancia conveniente le mordió en una de las garras, haciendo que Yperif gritara de dolor y que sus dos garras despidieran un fulgor negro que luego cesó en unos instantes.

"¡Ah, como puedes siquiera tocarme a mi, al gran Yperif!" Gritó.

"¡Rápido, golpea el piso y luego concentra tu energía en ese divino!" Le gritó el maestre Cabeza.

"_Como si me dijera de que se trata de prepo_" Diego hizo como se le instructó, golpeó el piso y liberó una cantidad enorme de energía, momento en el cual Diego se concentró en destruir al monstruo que tenía enfrente. Pero en esos instantes tambien estaba sufriendo mucho dolor a la par que mantenía la energía. Luego de unos segundos, aproximadamente 10, el divino se volvió de color gris y se encontraba petrificado. Luego el lobo no pudo más y se echó al suelo. Yperif ahora se encontraba como cuando fue encontrado por primera vez, pero sin el pedestal.

"Maestre, ¿no nos había dicho que necesitábamos a los 4, o mejor dicho 5 para hacer la super explosión?" Preguntó Serio.

"Será mejor que yo te explique, la energía de la súper explosión se basa en las energías totales de todos los tótems disponibles, que no estén bloqueados, y por lo tanto se necesitaba que todos aportaran su poder. Así que cuando cada uno perdió sus tótems, solo quedaba el del chico nuevo éste para aportar la energía, y para hacer la súper explosión él tenía que aportar la energía que ustedes no podían dar, y como ya ven, es un aporte muy grande que lo deja a él muy cansado y adolorido" Explicó el Maestre Cabeza.

"Por eso es mejor que trabajen en equipo" Dijo Grinto.

"¿Pues ustedes no tienen un tótem o lo que quiera que sea para ayudarme?" Preguntó Diego bastante molesto.

"¡Pero nosotros tenemos un distinto nivel de energía como para activarlo con el tótem de alguno de ustedes!" Gritó Cabeza.

"Bueno, mejor me calló y escucho como van a hacer éstos para no hacer que yo sufra tanto para vencer a un monstruo como el que fue Yperif" Dijo Diego.

"Cierto, ahora que no tenemos poderes ¿qué hacemos maestre?" Preguntó Azul.

"La verdad no lo sé niños, esta es la primera vez que presenció esto. Yo he escuchado acerca del poder divino ese, pero que era muy raro y por eso los relatos sobre eso no son tan comunes. Pero mejor vayan a descansar por el día de hoy"

"OK Maestre" Dijeron los cinco y cada uno regresó a su hogar.

**En el hotel, que ya eran las 11:47 a.m.**

Diego llegó de lo más bien al hotel, y vio a su mamá sentada en una de las mesas.

"Hola ma" Dijo Diego.

"Oh, llegaste, mira, ya ordené algo, no pensaba que llegaras para las 12 la verdad" Dijo ella.

"Si, yo tampoco, pero estaré libre el resto del día" Dijo él.

"Bueno, entonces espera hasta que llegue para pedirle otra orden"

"OK" Dijo Diego.

**Bueno, primero, si ustedes dicen que me tardó 1 mes para escribir esto, o sea, pensando que todo el tiempo estuve con esto, entonces sus cerebros tienen que echarse.**

**Pero, sabiendo que no piensan así, acá les dejo y esperen el otro cap para el mes que viene, ya parece como esperar al 21 de cada mes.**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima, dentro de un mes!**

**LAM**

_**PD: **__**No es que vaya a tardar un mes a propósito, y eso que me tardé 21 días para hacer éste, pero ya con la costumbre que tengo para hacerlo…**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Combo Niños X**

**Recuerden que la letra cursiva es para los pensamientos… bueno, eso o que ya lo había dicho antes.**

**Además de que el fic se actualiza casi mensualmente, tipo las revistas de los hospitales.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Los Disclaimers hechos por el autor en los capítulos anteriores afectan a este capítulo de igual manera.**

**Domingo, en la biblioteca de la escuela…**

Aquella mañana de domingo, más o menos a las 9 de la mañana, Azul, Diego y el maestre Grinto se encontraban revisando la biblioteca de la escuela a la que los tres asistían, aún cuando era Domingo. El maestre Cabeza estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, despreocupado tal vez porque era sabido que nadie más vendría a la escuela ese día.

"Otra vez les digo, no hay nada llamado Ts'u' en ninguna parte maestre…" Dijo Azul diéndose por vencida. Ella estaba apoyada en una escalera de madera contra uno de los libreros donde Diego también estaba revisando, pero desde el suelo.

"¿Y entonces porque estamos aquí buscando en primer lugar, Azul? Si el maestre dice que existe, entonces existe, no por nada diría que existe" Dijo Diego revisando otro libro.

"Niños, el Ts'u' es la zona más antigua del Mundo Divino. Su núcleo es lo único tan poderoso que puede sanar sus tótems" Dijo Grinto.

"Pero para llegar al Ts'u' se tiene que pasar primero por el Templo del Nooy, ¿Qué nadie les dijo eso? Podrían haber empezado a buscar esa palabra también" Dijo Cabeza.

"Aw, ¡tendríamos que empezar a buscar de nuevo! ¡Yo ya revisé dos libreros!" Dijo Azul, bajando frustrada al piso.

"Yo revisé tres, y puedo decirte con seguridad que esa palabra no aparecía en ninguno de los otros libros. Y, además, ¿Por qué un libro con información acerca del lugar de los monstruos sencillamente estaría en lugar público como este?" Dijo Diego.

"Pensé que nuestros antepasados podrían haberlo dejado por aquí, este lugar ha sido el lugar de entrenamiento de los guardianes por muchas generaciones"

"Entonces busquemos en otra parte. ¿No hay otro lugar místico para buscar? Otra… ¿biblioteca mística?" Preguntó Diego.

"No, pero podrías ir al Museo de Nova Nizza para fijarte si el libro se encuentra expuesto y dejar de molestarnos" Dijo Cabeza.

"¡Claro! ¿Por qué no se me habría ocurrido antes? ¡Azul, vamos al Museo!" Gritó Diego listo para salir. _"Qué raro sonó eso, ¿no?"_

"Ni hablar. Tal vez a mi me guste pasar tiempo en una biblioteca, pero no para pasarme horas buscando algo imaginario, ve tu" Dijo Azul negando con su cabeza.

"¡De acuerdo!"

**En el Museo… una hora después…**

Esta vez, Diego caminaba por el museo junto con Paco y Pilar. Hasta parecía que le prestaban atención a las diferentes exposiciones del lugar.

"Te lo digo, si tenemos que encontrar un libro, vamos a la biblioteca, no a un museo" Dijo Paco.

"Pero tienes que admitir que mirar estas cosas tan impresionantes es mejor que estar viendo letras" Dijo Pilar.

"Fue lo que le dije a Azul, pero ella no entendió. Al menos Serio, o como quiera que se llame, pudo hacer que ella siguiera con la búsqueda"

"Si, se llama Serio" Le recordó Pilar.

"Mirá, ahí está uno de esos…" Paco señaló a un anciano, con figura de ser experto en el lugar, que estaba observando una grabación en una piedra "…geniecitos que andan en el museo todo el día, vamos a preguntarle" Los tres se acercaron a él, y, como el anciano los vio venir, giró para verlos de frente.

"¡Buen día niños! ¿Una exposición interesante, verdad?" Les preguntó el anciano.

"Mmm, si, por supuesto, pero queremos preguntarle una cosa, señor" Dijo Diego.

"Lo que quieran"

"¿Sabe si aquí hay algo sobre un libro antiguo, o algo así?" Le preguntó Pilar.

"Bueno… la verdad yo, como uno de los amigos del dueño del museo, he revisado los artefactos que ha encontrado el equipo arqueológico de Nova Nizza y creo recordar algo así como un libro. Y es extraño porque ese 'libro' fue entregado a la comunidad por un científico llamado Gomez, que encontró en el sótano de un edificio."

"¿Podemos verlo?" Preguntó Diego.

"Lamentablemente no. Hasta que el dueño decida ponerlo en exhibición, lo más que pueden saber es que existe. Incluso si lo pusieran en exhibición no podrían leerlo, que es lo que yo supongo que ustedes buscaban hacer niños"

"Nos quitó las palabras de la boca señor" Dijo Paco.

"Bueno, entonces nos vamos" Dijo Diego.

"OK, ¡suerte la próxima vez, jóvenes!" Les despidió el anciano y los tres chicos salieron del edificio.

"Que mala suerte que tenemos hoy. No pudimos siquiera ver el libro" Dijo Paco.

"Pero sabemos que está aquí, y eso me es suficiente" Dijo Diego.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le preguntó Pilar.

"Que simplemente podemos escabullirnos en el museo, tomar el libro, y dárselo a Grinto"

"¿Robarlo? ¡Buena idea!" Dijo Paco.

"¿Pero acaso sabemos donde está? Podría estar oculto en alguna habitación secreta" Dijo Pilar.

"Nah, simplemente podría estar cerrada con una llave que tiene el dueño. Miren, mi plan es simple para entenderlo pero tal vez levemente difícil como para ponerlo en acción" Dijo Diego.

"¿Levemente difícil? No suena tan difícil" Respondió Paco.

"¿Lo ven? Por eso suena tan fácil" Dijo Diego.

"Y, bueno, ¿como hacemos? ¿Tenemos que esperar hasta que cierre para que nosotros entremos?" Preguntó Pilar.

"Mmm… creo que sí. Solo que el maestre nos matará por no traerle nada. Sobre todo a Diego" Dijo Paco y empezaron a caminar por la calle.

"Tal vez si usamos la capoeira para entrar, agarrar la llave, abrir la puerta y tomar el libro." Dijo Diego.

"Pero no podemos simplemente ir y saltar por ahí entre tanta gente. Aún con nuestras máscaras puestas" Dijo Pilar.

"Pero, ustedes que son re-famosos y conocidos por la ciudad, y yo que ni saben si como comida japonesa podremos obtener ese libro. Vayan ustedes a comprarme un helado de dulce de leche mientras que yo voy por el libro." Decidió Diego. Él se puso la máscara, con el cuidado de no ser descubierto, y saltó hacia el edificio, y entró por una ventana.

"¡Vamos por helados!" Gritó Pilar y arrastró a Paco hacia el puesto de helados cruzando la calle.

**En el Museo…**

Diego, de alguna manera, se las ingeniaba para saltar de columna a otra, de una altura decente, para llegar hasta un pasillo bloqueado con el cartel: _SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO. _Simplemente pasó sobre el y no tuvo más opción que caminar, ya que era un pasillo oscuro, al parecer con paredes blancas, sin posibilidad de ocultarse. El corrió por el pasillo y antes de llegar al otro extremo notó otra puerta "_SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO_". Llegó a la oficina, que estaba inusualmente vacía, y recogió un llavero que estaba sobre la mesa.

"_Como si supieran…_" Diego volvió a la puerta anterior y la abrió. La puerta daba a una escalera, bien iluminada, la cual Diego decidió deslizarse por la baranda. Luego se dio cuenta como las escaleras se volvían cada vez más oscuras a cada "paso". Diego no vio el fin de la baranda y cayó derecho al suelo, que, afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, no había nada.

"_¿Por qué rayos no puedo hacer una bajada por la escalera bien?_" La caída no fue dura y, aún con la poca luz que había, subió un escalón para accionar el interruptor para prender la luz de la habitación. Cuando se iluminó la habitación, él se sorprendió.

Además de que se notaba un libro ridículamente sobresaliente de un librero lleno de libros, se podía ver también que a los lados del librero había 2 estatuas de forma extraña. La primera, la de la derecha, tenía la forma de un anciano, los pies carecían de dedos y terminaban en puntas, tenía una nariz y las dos orejas bastante puntiagudas, el cabello parecía llegar hasta la mitad de la espalda. Una túnica cubría todo su cuerpo y sostenía un bastón con forma de buey con dos grandes cuernos en su extremo superior, y el extremo inferior terminaba en punta.

El de la izquierda era una serpiente, enrollada para estar a la misma altura que la otra estatua, con cabeza de cocodrilo, dos alas de ave apegadas a la piel, con escamas visiblemente grandes, cuatro ojos y un cuerno en el medio de la cabeza.

'Codicia' y 'Envidia' aparecían talladas en los pedestales respectivamente.

"¡Por el amor a… estos locos del museo encontraron dos de esas estatuas que se parecen a la que escondimos la otra vez! ¡Tengo que decirles a los demás para llevárnoslas para que no los liberen!" Diego, apresuradamente, fue por el libro, pero cuando lo sacó del librero, el libro se abrió a la mitad y las dos estatuas cobraron color, y tomaron vida.

"_A ver Diego si dejaras de ser tan idi…_"

"Uff, que descanso tan… inoportuno, estaba a punto de llevarme todo el oro de Nizza cuando me convierten en souvenir." Dijo el anciano.

"¿Y por qué a mi me atraparon antes? Creo que a mi me atraparon primero, ¡y eso no es justo!" Dijo la serpiente.

"Bueno, cállate. De alguna forma salimos del trance, así que hay que aprovecharlo. No sabes como quiero obtener el poder que nos ha liberado." Al terminar la frase, los dos monstruos dirigieron su vista hacia las escaleras, de donde provenía el ruido de las pisadas de Diego sobre los escalones. "Vamos, hay que subir" El anciano subió corriendo y la serpiente lo siguió.

Mientras tanto, Diego corría todo lo que podía junto con el libro en sus brazos, que era muy pesado. Cuando llegó al pasillo, cerró la puerta con llave y luego se fue corriendo hacia el pabellón principal.

El anciano subió, e intentando atravesar la puerta, se estrelló contra la puerta, y la serpiente logró pasar al pasillo aplastando a su compañero con la puerta contra la pared.

"No es justo que hayas llegado primero. Se supone que YO soy el de las alas, ¿por qué llegaste tu primero?"

"¡Silencio! Puedo detectar las poderosas energías del libro que está llevando el chico. Lo quiero para mi, y solo para mi" Dijo el anciano, y los dos empezaron a correr de vuelta.

"¡ESCAPEN DE AQUÍ!" Gritó Diego al cruzar el museo, y con ello las personas lo siguieron, creando un gran pánico. Solo los guardias no los siguieron y vieron como las dos criaturas aplastaban el cartel que le obstruía el paso a la gente.

**Fuera del Museo…**

Era de esperarse que luego de esta conmoción Paco y Pilar pudieran haberla oído. Ellos hicieron como Diego y se pusieron sus máscaras. Fueron hasta la entrada en donde Diego los empujó para hacerlos un lado, luego dejó caer el libro al piso y se colocó junto a ellos.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Pilar.

"Aparecieron dos monstruos cuando agarré el libro" Dijo Diego. Estaba nervioso.

"Divinos" Le corrigió Pilar.

"Eso también" Los dos policías salieron corriendo, y las dos criaturas aparecieron en frente a los niños.

"Hmm, que interesante. Ustedes, jóvenes humanos, resplandecen con poder, poder que yo quiero tener para mi"

"¿Por qué ellos tienen más poder que yo? No es justo, ¡yo quiero tener esa clase de poder!" La serpiente, que parecía torpe, adoptó una apariencia enojada, con la cual saltó sobre el anciano y arremetió contra los Combo Niños, los cuales pudieron evadirlo.

"Chiquillos, yo soy Aplis, y mi compañero serpiente es Zilé. Mejor hagan como yo lo digo. ¡Entréguenme su poder!"

"¡Aún que lo supiéramos no te lo diríamos!" Gritó Paco y golpeó la mandíbula inferior de Zilé, haciendo, que se diera vuelta y cayera cerca de Aplis.

"¡Cuidado, insolente!" Gritó Aplis. Zilé se levantó y encaró a Aplis.

"¿Cómo es que no tienes ningún rasguño? No es justo, a mi me golpean y vos seguís ahí como cualquier debilucho" Dijo Zilé.

"La diferencia es que YO sé pelear, y tu no. Ahora ve por ellos." Zilé le hizo caso y atacó a Pilar, que saltó y empezó a correr sobre la serpiente.

"¡Chicos, la serpiente tiene el tótem de Diego!" Gritó Pilar.

"¿Así que esa es la forma de canalizar su poder? Tengo que saber más." Aplis localizó el tótem sobre el ala izquierda de Zilé. Paco entonces pudo divisar su tótem en la palma de la mano derecha de Aplis.

"¡Es mi tótem! ¡Diego, tenemos que tocar nuestros tótems juntos!" Gritó Paco y fue corriendo directo hacia Aplis. Diego solamente tuvo que caminar la serpiente y alcanzar su ala. Cuando Paco se acercaba hacia Aplis, fue derribado por Azul.

"¡Paco, el maestre dice que no hay que tocar nuestros tótems porque podríamos lastimarnos!" Dice Azul.

"¿Lastimarnos? Puedo soportar una simple herida.

"No, Paco, Azul se refiere a que el maestre nos dijo que con los tótems dañados, tocar el símbolo tótem en un divino puede lastimarnos severamente" Dijo Serio, que junto a Pilar se juntaron con los otros dos.

Junto a Aplis y a Zilé, Diego seguía tocando su símbolo tótem repetidamente, que hizo que Zilé agitara sus alas y lanzara a Diego hasta el muro del museo.

"¿Podrían ser tan amables para decirme por qué no me vuelvo un ser peludo como antes?" Gritó Diego.

"Lo que pasa es que cuando hay más de un divino tenemos que tocar todos los tótems a la vez para transformarnos" Dijo Azul mientras corría.

Aplis vio el libro en el suelo y trató de agarrarlo, pero Serio lo empujó hacia atrás y Azul agarró el libro, y luego escaparon. Paco y Pilar los siguieron. Diego hizo lo mismo, pero primero tuvo que saltar sobre la cabeza de Zilé y luego salió corriendo.

"¡Escaparon! ¡Tengo que ir por ellos!" Gritó Aplis.

"¿Cómo puede ser que escaparan? No puede ser que ellos sean más rápidos. ¡Yo quiero ser más rápido!" Dijo Zilé.

**En el lugar de entrenamiento…**

"¿Cómo alguien puede siquiera mover una hoja?" Dijo Azul, cansada, recostada sobre una silla.

"¿Cómo siquiera pudiste llegar hasta aquí sin quejarte?" Dijo Diego.

"Cuando esté menos cansada, yo voy a matarte" Dijo Azul. En una mesa colocada en el lugar, los maestres y Serio estaban examinando el libro.

"Así que ahí está, el templo del Nooy, creo que podríamos llegar hasta allí" Dijo Cabeza.

"Sin duda será peligroso, sobre todo porque los niños están indefensos." Dijo Grinto.

"¡Creo que podríamos llegar hasta allí fácilmente!" Gritó Paco.

"Paco, el agogó dorado puede abrir un portal al Mundo Divino, pero nos deja en un lugar completamente aleatorio" Dijo Azul.

"Azul, con el libro del Ts'u' puedo hacer que el agogó dorado sea más preciso para dejarnos cerca del Templo. Sin embargo, supongo que las energías del templo no nos dejará transportarnos cerca de el con el agogó." Dijo Grinto.

"¡Genial, nos vamos al Mundo Divino! ¡Vamos a hacerla en grande allá!" Dice con entusiasmo Diego.

**Genial, por fin terminé. Esta vez fueron… 29 días, casi un mes. Esperen un mes más que ya estará el siguiente. Jeje.**

**DISCLAIMER: Aplis y Zilé son personajes creados por mi, LAM.**

**L.A.M.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Combo Niños X**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los DISCLAIMERS de los capítulos anteriores afectan de igual manera a este capítulo.**

**Ya lo digo: Este capítulo NO va dirigido a las personas que me amenazan con ir a mi casa a pegarme si no subo el siguiente capítulo en menos de un mes. Digo, ¿realmente quieren salir lastimados? ¡Yo no pago el hospital!**

**Lunes en el Lugar de entrenamiento secreto…**

Por alguna razón en particular, particularmente por el incidente ocurrido el día Viernes, no se dictaron clases a los alumnos, aunque mantuvieron abierta la escuela. De todas maneras, no se hablaba mucho del tema, casi ignorado, y les daba una excelente oportunidad a los Combo Niños para avanzar al siguiente paso de su viaje al llamado "Templo del Nooy" en el Mundo Divino.

Así que eran los 4 de siempre y sus maestres en el lugar, vistos con grandes mochilas así como para su largo viaje.

"Maestre, espero que cuides de la ciudad y a Diego mientras nosotros estamos fuera" Le dijo Grinto a Cabeza, que se veía disgustado con la idea.

"¿Acaso me tengo que quedar? ¡No soy niñero!" Digo Cabeza.

"No creo que te necesite tanto como un niñero, pero tienes que ayudarlo a que pueda siquiera dar combate a esos dos Divinos." Le explicó Grinto.

"¿Y tu? Tu no estás incapacitado"

"Pero yo tengo que proteger a los niños, ellos van por el camino más peligroso de los dos"

"Claro, entiendo."

"De acuerdo, ¿sabes ir al hotel donde se hospeda Diego?" Preguntó Grinto.

"Mmm… no, creo que deberías llevarme antes de irte." Dijo apenado Cabeza.

"OK…" Luego se dirigió a los niños. "…Niños, voy a llevar a Cabeza al hotel, por favor no se metan en problemas." Todos asintieron y los dos maestres dejaron el lugar.

**En el hotel…**

Los dos Maestres hicieron su recorrido hacia el hotel, en donde luego de anunciarse ante la receptora fueron derecho a la habitación de Diego. Grinto ya venía con la idea de hacer pasar a Cabeza como un adorno para no levantar sospechas.

"Buenos días Grinto" Respondió Carolina.

"Buen día, vine a entregarle un objeto a Diego" Dijo él.

"Oh, si, hablando de eso, quiero hablar con usted acerca de lo de hoy" Dijo ella.

"¿Qué cosa de hoy?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, mi hijo fue a la escuela, pero vino diciendo que no había clases, así que fui yo. Y me contaron de usted. De lo de la otra vez."

"Si, sé que todo fue mi culpa por hacer que ellos estuvieran en ese momento y en esas circunstancias." Dijo el maestre apenado.

"Pero no piense que yo pienso mal de usted, al contrario, yo sé que usted arriesgó su vida por ellos, así que no creo que tenga malas intenciones. Bueno, hable ya con Diego, no se quede ahí parado." Dijo ella y dejó pasar a Grinto. Él se dirigió al cuarto de Diego, en donde el estaba mirando la televisión mientras estaba acostado en la cama.

"Um, ¿así que se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí? Pensé que no porque no había clases"

"No importa, escucha, ahora mismo nosotros 5 vamos al Mundo Divino para encontrar el Templo del Nooy, pero tu y Cabeza se quedan para defender la ciudad de Aplis y Zilé" Instructo el maestre y colocó a Cabeza sobre la cama.

"Sería lo mejor, no quisiera pasar tanto tiempo en un paisaje desolado mientras que acá pueda beber gaseosa" Dijo el chico.

"Bueno, ya, ¡dirígete con respeto a tus mayores!" Gritó Cabeza. Diego rápidamente cubrió al maestre irritado con las sábanas.

"Bueno, ya, ¡pero no grites tan fuerte para que no te descubran!" Gritó susurrando Diego.

"Se llevaran bien, nos vemos la próxima" Dijo Grinto y salió de la habitación. Saludó a la madre de Diego y se fue caminando de vuelta a la escuela.

**Afuera del hotel…**

Aplis y Zilé estaban en el techo de una casa, vigilando a los maestres y a Diego desde que comenzó y hasta que terminó su reunión.

"Lo oí todo, esos infelices humanos se dirigen a aquella prisión. Será mejor que yo lo siga. Quiero ese poder que tienen… y el poder que yo siempre he anhelado: ¡Él núcleo del Ts'u'!"Dijo Aplis.

"Yo voy, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Zilé.

"¡De ninguna forma! ¡No quiero tu insensatez arruinando mis planes! ¡Iré yo solo!" Aplis se colocó sobre su vara como lo haría una bruja de un cuento y se fue volando hacia donde Grinto.

"¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡YO QUERÍA IR! ¡SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY MÁS PODEROSO QUE ÉL!" Gritó Zilé con todo su espíritu.

Grinto llegó a la escuela, e hizo su ruta diaria hacia el dojo secreto. Aplis le siguió de igual manera. Al parecer, era tambien una buena oportunidad para el Divino, pues no había nadie presente y pasó sin molestia alguna. Tuvo cuidado para que no lo descubran. Pero se le presentó un obstáculo: Él maestre tenía que invocar una especie de mini-portal para llegar hasta el dojo y de ahí al Mundo Divino, y Aplis tenía que usar un hechizo para mantenerlo abierto para que él pase también, pero entonces lo descubrirían.

Lo intentó de todos modos.

"¡_**Huxkin he'epaha'an**_!_"_

Entró, y para su suerte pudo ocultarse rápidamente detrás de uno de los pilares.

"¡_**Huxkin k'aal'an**_!" Para cerrarlo de nuevo y para no ser detectado. Su plan funcionó, ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta.

"¿Cuándo vamos?" Preguntó Paco.

"Pues ahora, recuerden de agarrarse de las manos para asegurarnos de llegar todos al mismo lugar." Dijo y levantó el agogó junto con el libro. Los chicos se agarraron las manos, formando como una fila. Cuando el maestre tocó el agogó dorado usando el libro, se abrió el portal amarillo al Mundo Divino.

"¡Ahora!" Gritó el maestre y los 5 saltaron hacia el portal.

**Unos segundos después de la partida de los Combo Niños…**

"¡_**Huxkin he'epaha'an**_!_" _El portal no se cerró como debía haber hecho, y Aplis se apuró para saltar en el portal también. Este se cerró tras de él.

**En el Mundo Divino…**

Los encontramos tirados en la arena, arena violeta. Todo lo que se veía era una infinita extensión de desierto púrpura que llegaba hasta donde uno podía ver. Bueno, eso, y también había un pequeño camino de ladrillo amarillo, la cual parecía no tener destino y comienzo. Y el grupo de humanos estaba tendido en el camino.

"Ugh, los viajes de un mundo a otro deberían ser más placenteros." Dijo Azul, que, por cierto, estaba encima de Serio, éste todo ruborizado.

"¿De enserio? Eso no fue duro en realidad" Dijo Paco levantándose.

"Si, claro" Le respondió Azul, ella también poniéndose de pie. Así hicieron todos. Pero entonces fueron golpeados por una ráfaga de viento que los hizo volar… y cayeron bastante lejos de donde estaban.

**Algunas horas más tarde…**

"¡Despierta dormilón! Tal vez yo no sepa como es dormir apropiadamente, ¡pero sé que en el piso sin ningún protector es algo estúpido!" Una voz seca retumbó en los oídos del maestre Grinto, que estaba tirado en la arena púrpura como hace unas horas, pero en esta ocasión él estaba solo, alejado de sus discípulos.

"¿Quién-quién eres? ¿Dónde están Azul, Paco, Pilar y Serio?" Preguntó Grinto que estaba medio dormido.

"¡Pues no lo sabrás si te quedas ahí tirado!" Gritó de nuevo esa voz desconocida.

"¿Maestre?" Preguntó débilmente Grinto, aún semidormido.

"Agh, ¡esto no tiene caso!" Este ser, de alta estatura, tenía rasgos de ser un Divino. Su cabeza venía cubierta por un turbante ocre que cubría hasta la nariz incluida. Dos largas orejas de color piel normal sobresalían del turbante a través de dos agujeros a los costados. Él llevaba una armadura de color negro que sólo cubría su cuerpo, asemejándose al cuerpo de un humano musculoso. Sus hombros y la parte superior de su pecho estaban cubiertos por una capa azul celeste, que se extendía desde esa parte del cuerpo hasta sus rodillas. Sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos por mangas color ocre.

Él divino agarró a Grinto de su abdomen y lo hizo saltar hacia arriba, y cayendo en la arena de nuevo. Él lo sintió suave a la caída, pero luego la criatura colocó su pie, muy similar a la de un ser humano cualquiera, debajo de la panza del maestre, y lo dio vuelta, quedando Grinto boca arriba.

"Si te quedas ante la presencia del lucero, entonces debes apreciar su belleza. Yo soy Nómada, viajo de aquí por allá y ayudo a tontos como tu a no morir por la arena"

"Yo soy Grinto, y ahora déjeme que encontraré a mis alumnos." Grinto se levantó y empezó a caminar, ignorando la temperatura del ambiente.

"Es por allá" Nómada apuntó hacia el lado opuesto de a donde caminaba el maestre.

"¿Acaso sabes donde están?" Preguntó Grinto.

"Por supuesto que no, solo lo hago porque hacia la dirección a donde tu te ibas caminando se encuentra el Templo del Nooy, un lugar que me fue impuesto para proteger" Dijo Nómada.

"¿El templo del Nooy? ¡Hacia allá me dirijo! Pero, primero tengo que encontrar a los chicos." Dijo Grinto entusiasmado.

"Bueno, te ayudaré. Sé que eres humano, y, aunque irónico, son los Divinos quienes no merecen siquiera ver al templo." Nómada levantó rápidamente su brazo izquierdo e hizo desaparecer los vientos cargados de arena que azotaban el paisaje, dando un mejor panorama.

"Ahí está Pilar" Grinto fue corriendo, con Nómada siguiéndolo.

Y así, Grinto fue encontrándolos a cada uno de los Combo Niños, seguido por un no-tan-entusiasmado Divino Nómada. Cada uno tenía su reacción de sorpresa ante el Divino, pero lo que él hacia era simplemente ignorarlos. A todo eso, cuando los 6 ya estaban reunidos volvieron a donde Nómada encontró a Grinto, que por pura deducción el supo donde estaba su huella.

"Bueno como te dije, humano, está en esa dirección. ¡Pero deja de hablar de eso en voz alta!" Dijo Nómada.

"¿Y cuál es el problema con hablar alto? ¿Acaso eres muy sensible?" Dice Paco. Nómada mueve su mano provocando que un chorro de arena lo empujara lejos del grupo.

"Sé que hiciste esas preguntas en el sentido de burlarte de mi, pero te respondo igual humano: Estas corrientes de arena provocan de alguna manera que el sonido se transmita a mayor velocidad y llegue más lejos. Y estoy harto de que tantos Divinos debiluchos de la zona vengan y 'traten' de hacerme algún daño. ¡Yo quiero mis vacaciones!" Nómada corrió hacía donde estaba el templo, mientras Pilar fue a asistir al pobre de Paco y los 3 que quedaban trataban de comprender si podían confiar en un ser tan… tan ser como Nómada.

"Y… ¿vamos?" Preguntó Serio.

"Si, claro, mientras no hagan nada estúpido. El punto es, que si hay otro Divino protegiendo el Templo aparte de mí, así que más vale que lo puedan derrotar, yo no pienso ensuciarme las manos más de lo que ya están, ¿entendido?" Dijo Nómada. No espero a que le responda y siguió corriendo, con los otros siguiéndolo hasta que llegaron al templo, un simple edificio con forma de cubo rodeado por 8 pilares. Todo estaba hecho con ladrillos de color púrpura, similar a un edificio humano. Nómada se arrodilló, y toco la arena con su palma.

"Bueno, ahí viene. No me acuerdo que forma tenía, pero sé que no es muy poderoso, solo es que los hundirá." Dijo Nómada si saltó hasta aterrizar sentado sobre uno de los pilares.

"¡Espera, no podemos vencerlo! ¡El punto de venir aquí es para recuperar nuestros poderes!" Gritó Azul, y ellos vieron al Divino salir de la arena, lo que parecía una gran serpiente cuya cabeza terminaba en una punta afilada sin ojos, el resto del cuerpo era una larga fila de pirámides, formando el contorno de una serpiente.

"Ay, que patéticos que son" Dice Nómada a medida que los Combo Niños eran succionados por las arenas movedizas creadas por la serpiente. Saltó del pilar y, apuntando con sus brazos, disparó ondas circulares de color naranja que impactaron al Divino, que cayó al suelo. En el suelo, la criatura lanzó gemidos.

"No quería enfrentarlo, ¡así que mas vale que me lo agradezcan!" Gritó Nómada. La arena fue lentamente bajando hasta quedar al nivel de los pies de los humanos.

"Ay, claro, gracias por salvarnos, Nómada" Dijo Azul.

"¿Y yo para que quiero sus agradecimientos? Vamos, ¡entren rápido!" Dijo y el entró al templo con Grinto y los Combo Niños por detrás. El nivel de arena seguía bajando.

"¿Por qué la arena está bajando?" Preguntó Serio, colocando su mano en la arena en frente del escalón de entrada, que luego quedó libre de la arena.

"Es que el guardián quedó tan cansado que está absorbiendo toda la arena del desierto para recargar sus energías, pero como con mis poderes puedo mantenerlo cansado para siempre entonces seguirá absorbiendo arena hasta que desaparezca el desierto" Explico Nómada. Esto trajo una mirada de tristeza y lastima en la cara de los Combo Niños mientras observan al divino estar acostado en la arena. "¡Denle que tengo prisa para ir al Ts'u'!"

"¿Qué clase de guardián eres dejando que tu compañero caiga en la batalla así y destruyendo el ambiente a tu alrededor?" Le preguntó Grinto.

"De mi clase. ¡Ahora vengan! Usted, viejo, dijo que tienes el libro. ¡Pues ya fíjate como abrir el portal! ¡El portal no se abre solo!" Gritó Nómada.

"Yo no dije que tenía el libro. ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Grinto, desconfiando de él. Nómada se puso nervioso.

"Es que… ¿por qué otra razón descubrirías este lugar? Imposible saber sin el libro." Dijo él.

"De acuerdo…" El maestre sacó el libro y éste se abrió solo, mostrando una página donde estaba dibujado como el interior del templo: solo se destaca como una habitación que parece enorme en comparación con lo que era de afuera y un bloque de piedra, de color arena común a diferencia del resto, en el centro.

"Que… templo que tienes…" Dijo Paco notando la grandeza del lugar.

"¡La próxima vez que hables con ese sarcasmo te enterraré en la poca arena que queda!" Gritó Nómada.

"¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!" Le respondió Paco.

"¡No voy a dejar que sigas esperando!" Nómada agarró a Paco de las piernas y lo trató de lanzarlo por la entrada, pero Pilar y Serio pudieron detenerlo.

"Según el libro, si colocamos el libro en esta piedra se abrirá una especie de portal que nos llevará al Ts'u'… o como se llame" Dijo Azul.

"Que bien, ¿deberíamos ir?" Preguntó Serio.

"Supongo que si, si es que queremos recuperar nuestros poderes."

"¡Entonces vamos! ¿Qué estamos esperando?" Preguntó Paco.

"Estamos esperando a que vean como te dejo enterrado en la arena, tonto" Dijo Nómada.

"Pero no creo que lo veamos con lo bajo que está la arena" Dijo Pilar observando fuera del templo.

"¡Entonces vamos! ¡Combo Niños, Vámonos!" Gritó Paco, y Azul dejo caer el libro sobre la piedra, creando un fulgor seguido del portal en donde mostraba un bosque. Los 6 saltaron hacia el portal, cerrándose tras de ellos.

¡El Ts'u' deber ser mío! Espero llegar a aquel con éxito… ¡pero claro que lo lograré! ¡El poder tiene y será mío! ¡Haré lo que sea para obtenerlo!

**¿Qué tal? ¿Poco como para tanto tiempo? Por supuesto, pero igual para mi es un gran alivio cuando llego a la parte en que escribo estas palabras en negrita… espero que les haya agradado, ¡y que el próximo les agrade aún más! ¡No se desesperen por favor!**

**(No doy mas con esta situación tan negativa que tengo ahora)**

**DISCLAIMER: El divino Nómada es de invención mía, LAM, y será así hasta nuevo aviso.**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima, cuan más pronto sea!**

**~LAM**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Combo Niños X**

**Vaya, yo no me la creo tampoco.**

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los DISCLAIMERs mencionados en los capítulos pasados afectan a este capítulo de igual manera.**

"Oigan, despierten, cualquier bestia del bosque que se aparezca por aquí podría agarrarle hambre y comerlos, ¡como a mi!" Dijo una voz fácilmente reconocible como la de un joven humano. Los 6 personajes del capitulo anterior se despertaron y se levantaron rápidamente del susto.

"¿Cómo a ti? No eres tan imponente" Dijo Nómada. Rápidamente puso desvió su mirada a las dos chicas del grupo que miraban al humano que estaba parado delante del grupo.

"¡Es hermoso!" Dijo Pilar, con corazoncitos en los ojos.

"¡Y atlético!" Dijo Azul, observando los "músculos" de aquel personaje.

"De acuerdo… eh… ustedes son bastante jóvenes para mi. Aunque soy inmortal, tengo el físico de un adolescente de 18 años." Aquel adolescente tenía un vago parecido con Serio, lo que nadie nota. Su cabello es de color rojo, y vestía del mismo uniforme que Serio, a diferencia que sus colores eran marrón claro y rojo.

"¿Inmortal? ¿Por?" Preguntó Azul.

"¡Averígüenlo ustedes! Otra forma de decir que no sé por qué. Mi nombre es Koh y mi prueba para el chico del pelo de trapo anaranjado es tener que alcanzarme y derrotarme. O sea, ¡pura velocidad!" Dijo Koh y se echó a correr a cuatro patas.

"¿Prueba? ¿Qué? No me echaré a perseguirlo" Decidió Serio.

"Edad o no, ¡tienes que hacerlo! ¡Un chico tan guapo como él no puede mentir así!" Dijo Pilar.

"Si claro Serio, tienes que perseguirlo y hacerlo caer." Dijo un muy molesto Paco.

"Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen. Pero creo que se me adelantó lo suficiente como para no alcanzarlo nunca" Dijo Serio. De las ramas del árbol sale un búho plateado, que se posa en el hombro izquierdo de Azul.

"¿Un búho? ¡Que no me manche la ropa!" Gritó Azul al ver al pájaro. El búho soltó un pequeño gruñido y se fue volando lentamente hacia unos arbustos, metiéndose en estos. Esto le provocó una sensación bastante extraña a Azul, que subconscientemente siguió al búho.

"Eh… ¿Azul? ¿Adonde vas?" Le pregunta Serio, siguiéndole el camino. Los dos cruzan el arbusto, terminando en otro camino del bosque. El búho los esperaba levitando sobre el camino. Luego de eso, Koh aparece desde su derecha corriendo, y deteniéndose al ver al búho.

"¡Wow! ¡Ustedes son lo más! No me sorprende porqué el Ts'u' te eligió como un nuevo guardián de élite." Dijo Koh.

"En realidad… solamente cruzamos ese arbusto señor" Dijo Serio apuntando al arbusto que acaban de cruzar.

"¡Perfecto! Una perfecta mirada a tu alrededor te permitió conocer todo el paisaje y…" Las miradas de Azul y Serio apuntaban al búho plateado. "…claro… bueno, yo…" Koh rápidamente saltó y de un solo mordisco se tragó al búho vivo. Azul se desmayó instantáneamente al tal acto de carnivorismo, cayendo en los brazos de Serio con los otros del grupo llegando a la escena.

"¿Por qué rayos te comiste a ese pobre búho de un solo mordisco?" Le preguntó Serio.

"¿De un mordisco? Genial… Ese debe ser un verdadero guardián del Ts'u'…" Pensó Nómada.

"Mira: Yo tengo bastante hambre con esto de correr tantos kilómetros, y con mi respeto por la naturaleza y sus habitantes prefiero alimentarme de animales mágicos e inmortales" Dijo Koh, limpiando su boca con su brazo.

"Ay, ¡que modales!" Dijo Pilar.

"¿Y qué querés vos también? ¡Soy un chico de la selva!" Dijo Koh. Luego se levantó y se puso de pie. "OK, escúchame niño. Esta vez hacelo enserio. Alcánzame, y haceme caer, derrotame en un combate rápido mano a mano y terminás, ¿entendido?"

"Si." Dijo Serio.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Tunku! ¡Ven y haznos una raya de partida!" Gritó Koh, y el mismo búho plateado de antes apareció del cielo, y con su pico marcó la línea de partida. "¡No hay tiempo para preguntas!" Dijo Koh así como se posicionaba detrás de la línea junto con Serio.

"A ver yo diré cuando empiezan" Dijo Grinto acercándose a la línea de partida con una hoja gigante. "¡¿En sus marcas? ¡¿Listos? ¡Ya!" Los dos competidores salieron disparados como balas de una pistola. Koh corría a su estilo de 4 patas, mientras que el pobre de Serio corría a dos piernas sin poder tener alguna ventaja sobre el otro, que ya estaba bastante lejos. El camino, por ahora, era de tierra un poco húmeda en línea recta hasta donde se alzaba la vista.

"Huy, ese tipo es muy rápido… tal vez si me pongo a jugar su juego pueda hacer más rápido." Serio ahora se puso correr como animal, pero el resultado no cambio, más o menos iba a su misma velocidad o tal vez menor, y también lo hacía cansar más rápido. "Ugh, no puedo ir tan rápido si no estoy transformado…"

"¡De eso se trata! ¡Utiliza tus propias habilidades naturales y tu entorno a tu favor para superar tus obstáculos! ¡Si logras dominarlos puedes alcanzar un nivel mayor con tu tótem!" Retumbó la voz de Koh en la mente de Serio.

"Mmm, creo que tiene razón, pero igual no hay forma de alcanzarlo…" Se le prendió una lamparita. "…a menos que use los árboles para saltar de árbol en árbol hasta alcanzarlo" Serio se subo a un árbol y, de acuerdo con su plan, se fue abalanzando de árbol, yendo considerablemente más rápido. Llegó hasta un punto en donde el camino se hacia curva y vio a Koh sentado en el piso lamiendo su mano derecha como un gato.

"Uh… ¿Koh?" Preguntó Serio, aterrizando en el piso.

"Oh, si, claro. ¿Acaso no aprovechas que estoy siendo dominado por mis propios instintos naturales?" Dijo y siguió lamiéndose su mano. Serio saltó hacia Koh, pero éste lo esquivo y Serio cayó al piso. "Uno de los instintos naturales es escapar a la presa" Koh rió un poco, y siguió su caminado terminando de dar la vuelta a la curva, que ahora se dirige por un camino rocoso hacia la montaña.

"Ouch, ¡de acuerdo!" Serio esta vez corrió como Koh, y esta vez iba a la misma velocidad, siguiéndolo por la montaña, hasta que el camino se partió en dos. Koh fue por el camino de la derecha, pero en el trayecto hizo desprender la roca que dividía el camino, haciendo que caiga sobre el camino de Koh, y Serio tuvo que saltarlo para seguir con su rastro, pero algo raro que notó Serio era que en lugar de Koh estaba observando a un león corriendo por la montaña. Instintivamente decidió seguir con el único camino posible, lleno de bajadas inesperadas que culminaron en un gran claro rocoso con la única salida un puente colgante de madera… con aquel león resguardándola.

"Eh… ¿Koh? ¿Eres tu?" Preguntó Serio, que vio como el león lo veía a él con una mirada de hambre.

"Sabes, en estas circunstancias es normal que te mire así. Llega a un punto en que me dan ganas de comer personas, inmortales o no" Dijo Koh, cuya voz era más grave que antes. Como león, su cuerpo era marrón y su barriga era de color crema, mientras que el pelo de su cola y su melena relucían de rojo.

"Tal vez no quiero que me comas…" Dijo Serio retrocediendo.

"Tal vez quieras usar tu capoeira para ser una comida más apetitosa" Koh tomó una posición agresiva, listo para saltarle encima a Serio. "Tal vez quieras saber que tienes que cruzar el puente para poder pasar la prueba"

"¿Y qué gano con esta prueba? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?" Preguntó Serio.

"¿Crees que ahora tengo las capacidades mentales suficiente para responderte todo eso?" Dijo Koh con una actitud más agresiva y furiosa.

"Creo que no…"

"¡Entonces déjate de ser tan irresistible!" Koh rugió y empezó a correr contra Serio, que como era tan hábil lo esquivó, pero Koh pudo controlarse y detenerse en el lugar, dio la vuelta y trató de arañarlo, pero Serio lo esquivó de nuevo y le dio una patada en el costado de su cabeza. Retiró la pierna y saltó hacia atrás, y Koh se abalanzó nuevamente. Koh no llegó y su cara quedó compactada contra el suelo, cuando Serio aprovechó para alejarse un poco.

"Realmente no pasaste tu examen de velocidad, así que tuve que ponértelo más difícil trasformándome en mi forma animal, ¡el león!" Koh se sacudió soltando tierra a sus costados y rápidamente se aproximó a Serio. Su movimiento fue lamerlo, dejando a Serio empapado, luego dio la vuelta y golpeó al chico en su panza con su cola, haciendo que salga volando hasta el otro lado del puente. Koh se apresuró para cruzar el puente y alcanzarlo.

"¡Usa tu entorno!" Escuchó Serio, y de dos patadas se deshizo de los postes que sujetaban al puente, haciendo que se rompiera y Koh cayera al vacío.

"Uff… ¡no puede ser! ¡Maté a Koh! ¿Qué dirá Azul si lo descubre?" Pensó Serio muy nervioso.

"¡Te diría que estuviste muy bien!" Sonó Koh. A continuación una luz roja sale del abismo y envuelve a Serio. Unos momentos después, la luz desaparece. Serio observa a Koh, todavía como león, sujetándose del barranco.

"¿Puedes ayudarme?"

"Oh, claro, Koh" Serio fue y asistió al león para hacer que pise tierra firme, y ahí volverse humano.

"¡Ya vuelvo!" Koh corrió hacia el bosque de atrás y sacó unas manzanas. Regresó le dio unas a Serio.

"¿Manzanas? Gracias" Dijo Serio.

"De nada. No se compara con el agradecimiento que te mereces por proteger a nuestro planeta de los Divinos Ancestrales, aunque ese agradecimiento ya te lo di, niño gato." Dijo Koh, tragándose su manzana.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Serio.

"Me refiero a que, al vencerme, me mostraste que eres merecedor de mis poderes como el poderoso león, el dueño de la naturaleza y de sus recursos. Yo te di mi poder para que tu de ahora en más te puedas transformar en el león en el lugar del tigrillo, al menos hasta que se recupere." Dijo Koh masticando.

"¿Ya lo sabías?"

"No yo precisamente, sino que una de las guardianas. Me pregunto si ella me dejará comerme a su búho mascota de nuevo. Creo que ahora tiene sabor a pollo." Dijo Koh lamiendo su boca al pensar en el búho.

"Y también… ¿qué es eso de los Divinos Ancestrales?" Preguntó Serio.

"Ay, por favor, guarda tus preguntas hasta que tu amiga se reúna con la guardiana esa del búho, porque no tengo ni las ganas ni los conocimientos como para responderte."

**¡Extremo! ¡Terminé con este cap en menos de un día! ¡Yaa-Hoo! ¡Rockeo!**

**DISCLAIMER: Koh, el guardián león, es de mi creación, y así será.**

**Nos vemos la próxima, ¡lo más próximo posible!**

**~LAM**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Combo Niños X**

**No crean que no pude continuarlo porque no tenía tiempo. Es que se me olvidaba o no quería jejeje.**

**Disfrútenlo, yo igual tengo la confianza de que lo terminaré.**

"Maestre, ¿por qué dejó que Serio hiciera esa carrera con el otro chico? ¿Y si se lastima?" Le pregunta Azul a Grinto. El grupo de 5 y el búho habían abandonado pronto el punto de partida de la carrera al ver que ni Serio ni Koh regresaban. Y eso fue por tanto el consejo de su sabio Maestre y del búho que no paraba de insistirle a Azul para que avanzaran.

"Bueno, aunque no lo crean, éstos son conocidos míos. Pero mejor dejo a ellos para que se presenten ellos mismos." Dijo el Maestre, muy sabio pero también bastante molesto en este momento.

"Yo lo creía, ya que no detuvo a Serio aún con todo lo peligroso que parecía." Dijo Azul.

"Por ahí ese chico extraño pero guapo es un extraterrestre que quería comerse el cerebro de Serio así que usó sus poderes extraterrestres para controlar al Maestre y así se quedara a solas con el pelo de trapo anaranjado… ¡para comerse su cerebro!" Gritó Pilar. Los otros 4 se quedaron mirando fijamente a Pilar.

El búho, que voló hacia uno de los tantos arbustos, fue literalmente tragado por éste, llamando la atención de los demás. Unos segundos después, el búho, ahora cubierto por lo que parecía ser saliva, salió disparado del arbusto chocando hacia Azul, haciendo caer a Paco y a Nómada que se encontraban detrás de ella.

"¡Huy! ¡Eso no era un insecto! Creo que era el pajarito de Kulte' que nunca lo vigila." Gritó con asco una voz femenina que salió del arbusto.

"Eh… ¿Kulte?" Preguntó Azul.

"¿Kulte'? ¿Yo? Nah, yo no descuido tanto de mis mascotas. Yo soy Muuch." Dijo ella, que al terminar su frase salió del arbusto, demostrando ser una joven mujer de casi la misma edad que Koh. Igualmente, los chicos no reaccionaron. "¿Qué? ¿No les gusta mi nombre? A mi tampoco, pero lo que pasó es que ese lindo y brillante cristal dijo que yo me debería llamar así y bueno, así estoy" Dijo luego de un suspiro. Entonces se acercó a Pilar y la apretó de sus mejillas con sus dos manos, sucias de tierra. "Y, ¿vamos? Tienes una especie de prueba, a la que yo llamo juego, que superar."

"¿Prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba?" Preguntó Pilar. Muuch toma las manos de Pilar y luego la revolea a ella hacia un terreno abierto detrás de los arbustos, un lago de lodo semilíquido, en el cual Pilar aterrizó sobre sus dos piernas y empezó a resbalarse hacia atrás.

"Pues tu prueba será… ¡divertirte con la naturaleza!" Muuch saltó en la misma dirección y empezó a patinar también, dejando rápidamente a los demás.

Pilar no pudo evitar tropezar y volar por un tronco caído en el lodo, y cayo sobre un arbusto suave. Luego se paró, y se vio cubierta de hojas que quedaron pegadas a su cuerpo por el lodo. Muuch se detuvo sabiamente frente al tronco. "¿Divertido eh?"

"Pues en realidad… ¡Si! ¡Ahora soy una arbusta!" Dijo Pilar.

"¡Genial! ¡Yo también quiero ser una arbusta!" Muuch se dejó caer hacia atrás, cayendo en el lodo que no era tan duro como para lastimarla, luego rodó en el lodo para quedar cubierta y luego se incorporó a sus pies. Y también saltó hacia los arbustos para quedar en el mismo estado que Pilar.

"¡Jajaja, eres una arbusta!" Dijo Pilar.

"Bueno, ahora, mira hacia allá, hacia el lago." Muuch apuntó hacia detrás de ella, en donde se encontraba un lago con agua bastante oscura, rodeada por árboles con sus ramas caídas y hojas verdes bastante alargadas. Colgaban del cielo, más específicamente de las altas copas de los árboles más grandes que cubrían el cielo, parras de un color verde muy vivo.

"¿Qué quieres que mire?"

"Pues el lago, y esas parras que cuelgan del cielo. ¿Por qué no vas y a ver si podes cruzar el lago saltando de parra en parra?" Pilar corrió a través del espeso suelo y saltó hacia la primera parra. Pero en cuanto la sujetó, la parra se soltó fácilmente e hizo que la chica cayera al lago.

"¡Jajaja, ¿es que en realidad siempre pensaste en darte un chapuzón?" Muuch hizo lo mismo, saltando como rana para llegar hasta la segunda parra, que soltó al igual que la primera y cayó al lago. "No puedes evitar que sea divertido."

"¡Claro que es divertido!" Pilar nadó hacia la orilla, y de ahí saltó hacia la tercera parra, que también hizo que se cayera.

"¿Así que también te parece divertido…?" Se preguntó así misma Muuch. "Dime, ¿qué tal se te dan las ranas?"

"Pues a mi me gustan, son tan resbaladizas, como el jabón. Y su color verde es genial." Respondió Pilar.

"Que bien, porque iremos a un lugar que está lleno de ranas y sapos. ¡Será muy divertido!" Dijo entusiasmada Muuch.

"¡Genial! ¡Vamos!" Las dos chicas salieron del lago y corrieron hacia otro lago parecido, solo que en lugar de las parras colgantes, flotaban en el lago varios lotos, en los cuales habitaban dos o tres ranas por cada uno.

"¡Cuantas ranas!" Dijo Pilar, y saltó hacia el lago, se acercó a uno de los lotos y trató de agarrar a uno de los sapos, pero los que había en la flor saltaron hacia otras.

"Que bien que te gusten las ranas, porque la verdad, es que tendrás que toparte con una rana más especial como para superar tu prueba." Pilar notó que la voz de Muuch se tornó un poco más grave, y cuando se fijó hacia su atrás, vio a una enorme rana vigilándola desde la orilla.

"¿Muuch?" Preguntó Pilar.

"¡Si!" Respondió, y lanzó su larga lengua hacia Pilar, empujándola hacia atrás muy fuertemente, chocando contra un árbol.

"¡Eso no fue divertido!" Gritó Pilar.

"¿No? Eso depende de tu punto de vista. Créeme, pudo haberte parecido gracioso."

"¡Como quieras!" Pilar saltó de su lugar, picó en uno de los lotos, y preparó una patada hacia Muuch. Pero ella saltó antes y Pilar aterrizó en su vacío lugar. "¡No hagas eso!"

"¡No es divertido que me digas lo que tengo que hacer para tu propio placer!" Muuch sacó su lengua y creó una ola pequeña al meterla y sacudiéndola en el agua, que Pilar no pudo evitar y fue empujada hacia el anterior lago. Muuch la siguió dando dos largos brincos.

Según la perspectiva de la rana, ella estaba en la orilla y veía a Pilar en el lago. "¡Un lengüetazo más!" Muuch disparó su lengua hacia Pilar, pero ella se adelantó y se sumergió, esquivándola. Entonces se fijó en las parras en el fondo del lago, de las cuales agarró una y nadó de vuelta a la superficie.

"¡Ven! ¡Pruébame a ver que gusto tengo ahora!" Gritó Pilar.

"¡No puedo resistirme!" Muuch disparó su lengua de nuevo, pero Pilar lo esquivó de nuevo al nadar hacia un lado y usó la parra para atar la lengua de la rana. Pilar luego la arrastró, siendo para su suerte que ella no era pesada, y pudo hacer que cayera al lago. Luego Pilar saltó del lago.

Muuch se incorporó a la superficie, pero Pilar ya se había saltado de la última parra que quedaba y recibió de lleno su golpe que hizo que se hundiera de nuevo. Pilar se quedó flotando.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Pilar. Pero su respuesta fue la babosa lengua de Muuch envolviéndola, y Muuch la lanzó con suficiente fuerza como para que Pilar cayera en el lago de lodo. Muuch nadó más hacia el fondo, y usando la fuerza de sus piernas y la fuerza del agua, saltó por encima de los árboles hacia el cielo. De esa espectacular altura cayó directo hacia el lago de lodo, y al caer cerca de Pilar hizo que todo el lago se saliera del lago como si fuera agua, haciendo que Pilar se estrellara contra un árbol.

"¿Qué te pareció? La verdad, nunca había saltado tan alto, y esa explosión de lodo fue impresionante. La verdad, ahora mi pantano es más… genial con todo ese lodo colgando de los árboles. La verdad, fue muy divertido y supongo que te habrá enseñado varias lecciones de acerca como usar un pantano a tu favor. Porque fuiste una niña linda conmigo, ¡diré que superaste tu prueba!" Dijo Muuch.

"Gracias, pero pudiste haber sido menos agresiva y mas amable." Dijo Pilar, al borde del desmayo.

"En realidad no, tal vez pudiste haberme detenido antes de haberme puesto tan agresiva. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Te cederé mis poderes así puedes seguir divirtiéndote!" Muuch volvió a su forma humana y, extendiendo sus dos brazos hacia Pilar, soltó un brillo verde que la cegó por unos momentos.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó luego del brillo.

"Si, es todo. Te sorprenderías. Ahora, tal vez quieras observar como les va a los dos que restan." Dijo Muuch.

"¿De enserio? ¿Qué tipo de pruebas les toca a ellos?" Preguntó Pilar.

"¡Ya basta con las preguntas! ¡Pregúntale a tus ojos y no a mi!" Gritó Muuch.

**Bueno, fue bastante corto, pero yo no planeaba que sea más largo que eso.**

**Mis sinceras disculpas por estar tanto tiempo fuera. Es que no me sentía… cómodo estar por aquí y atendiendo el asunto (ciertas personas sabrán exactamente lo que significan estas palabras.)**

**¡Lo siento! ¡Nos vemos la próxima!**

**~L.A.M.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Combo Niños X**

Esta vez eran Azul, Paco, Grinto y Nómada caminando a través de un paso rocoso como el primero, justo después del pantano siguiendo al búho.

"Ya esto es muy molesto. Estuvimos caminando por horas y solo puedo ver rocas… rocas y más rocas. La hubiéramos esperado a Pilar a que terminara de pelear con esa otra chica." Dijo Paco.

"Paco, creo que el asunto de Muuch hubiera tardado más de lo que tardamos nosotros en llegar hasta este punto. Además, ella estará bien, está en buenas manos." Dijo Grinto.

"Paco, no sabía que te preocuparas tanto por la seguridad de Pilar y… ¡¿Solo querés que te toque a ti hacer la prueba, verdad?" Preguntó Azul.

"Como saber." Dijo Paco mirando hacia el despejado cielo. "¿Qué el cielo no era un poco más oscuro antes?"

"No cambies el tema." Dijo Azul.

"¿Que no es mejor que el cielo esté así? Por donde yo estoy, el cielo es más brillante que eso y es mejor y más fresco que su color sea más saturado, tanto que significa que el sol no incide mucho." Dijo Nómada.

"Solo escucho que estoy equivocado y que debo tomar más sol." Dijo Paco. Al cabo de un rato, las rocas que rodeaban el camino iban reduciéndose, dejando a la vista una enorme pradera del color verde más vivo, hasta donde extendieran la vista. Esparcidos por el pasto había varios rinocerontes de color blanco pastando.

"¿Son rinos… blancos?" Preguntó Paco.

"Y eso que los rinocerontes blancos son el realidad de color gris. Y los rinocerontes habitan en la sabana." Dijo Azul.

"Pradera, sabana, es lo mismo." Dijo Paco, caminando hacia uno de los rinocerontes.

"¡No te acerques!" Dijo Azul.

"No pasará nada… eso espero." Paco se subió al rinoceronte, que hasta entonces tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió. Luego se levantó un poco y pisó el suelo fuertemente con sus patas delanteras, retumbando el suelo creando un pequeño terremoto.

"¿Lo ves, Paco?" Le dijo Azul. Luego sintieron un temblor un poco más fuerte que el anterior. En el horizonte, y a una buena velocidad, se acercaba a ellos una estampida de rinocerontes blancos. Viendo desde lejos, se nota como los rinocerontes pasan literalmente sobre ellos, como si no estuvieran. Paco observó como, luego del paso de los rinocerontes, que los tres habían desaparecido tras los animales.

"¡Azul! ¡Maestre! ¡El otro!" Gritó, pero nadie le respondió. Luego se le ocurrió algo. "Seguro que ellos pudieron montarse a los rinos. Entonces tengo que alcanzarlos. ¡Rino! ¡Vamos!" Gritó e hizo como caballo al rino, el cual, por pura suerte, hizo como el quiso y empezó a correr hacia donde fue la estampida. Pero los otros iban mucho más rápido que el rinoceronte de Paco.

"¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido!" Gritó Paco y pateo al rinoceronte, haciendo que éste se enfadara y lo hiciera caer. Luego el rinoceronte empezó a correr y pudo alcanzar por si solo a los demás rinocerontes. "¡¿Es por qué soy muy pesado verdad?"

"Oye tu, no andes molestando a mis rinos. Pagarás por causar una estampida. Tardaré meses en volverlos a calmar. Pero al menos tendré algo que hacer y a un niño que pisar." Paco se dio vuelta y vio a un muchacho mas o menos de la edad de Koh, solo que éste era musculoso, ropa de color blanco con manchas rojas y su máscara blanca y roja se notaba por el cuerno que lo identificaba como rinoceronte.

"¿Perdón? ¿Crees que puedo causar una estampida molestando a un rino mientras que no había ninguno más cerca?" Preguntó Paco, desafiándolo.

"Si. Nadie se sube a los rinos de Baak, niño."

"Bueno, creo que yo fui el único."

"Está bien, si te quieres subir a otro rino puedes probar conmigo. Te haré pomada de niño." Baak palmeó su máscara y rápidamente se transformo en un gran rinoceronte rojo, cuyos cuernos y uñas de pies brillaban con un fuerte blanco.

"¡Cobarde!" Dijo Paco.

"¿Por?"

"Porque sabes que yo no tengo poderes e igual usas toda tu fuerza."

"No me sermonees. Estoy siendo justo contigo. Cada uno tiene que usar lo que tiene y aprovecharlo al máximo. Sería muy injusto para ti que yo solamente use un poquito de mi fuerza total solo porque tú no puedes… lo que sea que no puedes hacer ahora. Sería justo que hubieras pensado en eso antes de crear la estampida." Explicó Baak.

"¡Que yo no causé la estampida!"

"Está bien, tu no causaste la estampida así como yo no te dejaré sin heridas." Baak rápidamente golpeó a Paco con su enorme cuerno blanco, tirándolo a varios metros lejos de él. Luego empezó a correr hacia él.

"No te creas tanto solo por tener un cuerno enorme." Paco pudo usar sus brazos para contener el cuerno de Baak, pero no pudo evitar el que Baak lo estaba llevando hacia atrás, dejando un rastro de tierra, producto de la acción de los pies de Paco que desgarraban el pasto a su paso.

"¡Pagarás por el pasto que estás destrozando!" Dijo Baak.

"¡Nunca! ¡No tengo tanto dinero!" Paco levantó sus pies de la tierra al sujetarse del cuerno, y girando sobre éste pateó la cara de Baak, haciendo que se cayera hacia un costado. Paco luego saltó hacia atrás para alejarse. "¿Qué tal eso?"

"Nada, en realidad la hiciste bien pero igual a mi no me causo tano daño más que por ahí me entro tierra en los ojos." Baak embistió contra Paco, pero él pudo esquivarlo antes saltando hacia un costado. Baak pudo detenerse difícilmente. Luego de eso, se posicionó en frente al chico. "¿De enserio, no bebes leche? Necesitas el calcio."

"No te tiene que importar lo que yo beba, yo puedo preocuparme por eso por mi mismo." Paco se tiró al suelo y trató de hacer caer a Baak al patear sus patas delanteras. Pero él no se movió.

"Si… trataré de entender que trataste de hacer…" Baak levantó su pata derecha, arriba de Paco como para pisotearlo. "¡No me digas que me vas a pisar!" Dijo Paco desesperado de repente.

"No soy tan así de carnicero niño. Solo digamos que es en esta situación en la que yo me declaro victorioso, suponiendo que puedo pisar y acabar con tu pequeño cuerpo." Baak retiro su pata y volvió a su forma humana. "También tenias que aprender que no puedes enfrentar las batallas tu solo y que, si estuvieras en esa situación, tendrías que hacer cualquier cosa para que tu y tus objetivos sobrevivan."

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Preguntó Paco.

"Si, ¿por?"

"Por nada." Paco saltó hacia Baak, cayendo sobre él. "Supuse que te referías a esto. Yo gano y tu pierdes."

"¡Correcto! Si bien es importante saber pelear con las reglas, hay que evitarlo cuando se tiene tanto en riesgo. Me refiero especialmente a las peleas contra los Divinos. No te detengas ante nada para derrotarlos. Haz trucos sucios, pero siempre cuida de encerrarlos lo antes posible y sin causar daños innecesarios a ti ni a los demás.

"Okey… Bueno, supongo que también debo cuidar de no volverme loco."

"¡Si, cuida de tu sanidad mental!" Dijo Baak.

Unos momentos después. "¿Y… ahora?" Preguntó Paco.

"¿Ahora… qué?"

"¿Qué no superé mi prueba?"

"Pues no, pero digamos que si así te vas más rápido. Aunque lo importante no es probar que lo sabes sino probar que lo sabes al ponerlo en practica real." Dijo Baak.

"Bueno, tu forma de pensar es bastante… loca. Ahora, si es que vamos a decir que superé la prueba, ¿no me vas a dar algo?"

"Ah, claro, pero ya te lo di. Los poderes para usar tu nuevo tótem. Si bien estos son falsos y/o copias baratas, y son mas o menos la mitad de poderosos que los anteriores, pero como tu anterior tótem era muy poderoso, éste lo será lo suficiente como para enfrentarte a tus nuevos oponentes."

"Ok, como sea, pero no lo hagas tan aburrido. Ahora me voy. Tengo que seguirle el rastro a tus rinos locos." Dijo Paco.

"Nah, no lo creo. Kulte' me dijo que yo tenía que reunirte con los demás que superaron sus pruebas para después reunirse con la que no la superó todavía y… bueh, que importa. Vamos. Habrán mas rinos por allá." Dijo Baak mientras que apuntó hacia los rinocerontes.

Mientras Paco estaba en su propia experiencia, Azul, Grinto y Nómada pasaban todo el día sobre los rinocerontes. Pronto, o pronto fue para ellos, se hizo de noche, el cielo se cubrió de estrellas y el pasto fue convertido mágicamente de color verde a un púrpura claro, que se veía oscuro por la falta de luz. Los rinocerontes también cambiaron su color blanco a un azul oscuro. Apareció como si hubiera estado siempre volando alrededor de Azul el búho Tunku.

"¿El búho? ¿Pero cómo puede…?" Tunku agarró a Azul de su ropa y la separó del rinoceronte. "¿Qué haces?"

"_Tienes que venir, Azul…_" Sonó una voz en la distancia. Tunku levantó vuelo y se alejó de la estampida, dejando que ésta siguiera su camino.

**Bueno, yo no esperaba ningún tipo de… eh… algo con respecto al último capítulo que escribí, porque al parecer lo terminé en un día. Estoy orgulloso de ser tan rápido con los dedos.**

**Bueno, ahora me voy. No será por mucho, espero. ¡Nos vemos!**

**~L.A.M.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Combo Niños X**

**Bien, creo que me he distanciado de todo. La verdad, planeaba ir chequeando Internet de vez en cuando. Pero no… bueno, será… la próxima. ¡Lean!**

**Si… ****¡aquí está el siguiente capi! ¡Tan raro como una nube de primavera!**

Tunku arrastró a Azul con una fuerza y velocidad sobre-lechuza hacia arriba. La chica vio como la tierra y su relieve se hacía más borroso, hasta que de pronto lo único que veía era el vacío y las estrellas. En un rato se desmayó y Tunku fue capaz de llevarla usando menos fuerza.

Azul despertó acostada sobre una roca blanca flotante. Esta roca era perfectamente circular, pero era planamente de color gris. A su alrededor había muchos otros círculos del mismo color pero el doble de grande. También hay que aclarar que hay rocas tanto alrededor como hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"… ¿Donde estoy…?" Preguntó Azul, sintiendo una leve jaqueca.

"Wow, pensé que lo sabrías. O que por lo menos tendrías una idea."

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que lo sé. Estoy en el Ts'u'. Y tengo la idea de que tu eres una de las guardianas." Dijo Azul dándose la vuelta y fijando su vista a la joven que estaba sentada en otra de las rocas flotantes.

"Que bien, por lo menos tienes alguna idea de cómo ubicarte en el espacio. Yo soy Kulte', y soy la guardiana que te representaría a ti en este mundo." Kulte' era una adolescente con la misma ropa que Azul, aparte de eso, tenía un cabello café que se extendía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

"Tienes… la misma ropa que yo… es como si estuviera viendo un espejo si no fuera por el cabello." Observó Azul.

"Claro, algo de mi verdadera apariencia tenía que mantener. Ahora, concéntrate en tu prueba. Siéntate en la posición del loto, por favor." Pidió Kulte'. Ambas se sentaron de ese modo. "Tus tres compañeros pudieron superar sus pruebas con valentía y astucia. Astucia… ¿sabes lo que es?

"Si, astucia significa la habilidad para engañar o evitar el engaño, y de lograr un objetivo."

"De acuerdo, concéntrate en 'la habilidad de lograr un objetivo'. Sabes, esa es la clase de inteligencia que se necesita saber por naturaleza, y es común que haya personas que la dominan por completo, como tus amigos… y otras que no… como tu."

"¿Dices que no soy lo suficientemente astuta como para vencer a mis enemigos? Entonces porque me escogieron a mi en primer lugar…" Dijo Azul bajando su cabeza.

"Tontita, yo estoy aquí para aumentar tu astucia. Deprimirse y agachar la cabeza es signo de una baja astucia. Déjame ayudarte…" Dijo Kulte', levantándose y saltando hacia la piedra más cercana a Azul.

"¿Cómo va a ser mi prueba?"

"Ya llegaremos a eso. Primero, tenés que saber que cuando tienes que hacer una prueba, no debes preguntarle al profesor, porque no es correcto y porque lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. En su lugar tienes que practicar y prepararte. Segundo, cada uno de los tres, y por lo tanto tu, tuvo que aprender… o mejor dicho afilar cierto rasgo que es muy importante para dominar el nuevo tótem que les fue asignado." Kulte' levantó su brazo izquierdo y unas 3 rocas flotaron hacia en frente de ella. Formaron un círculo y empezaron a girar a alta velocidad. En su centro, Azul pudo ver las pruebas de sus compañeros.

"Serio aprendió a como usar su entorno alrededor para vencer a sus oponentes, aprovechándolo al máximo… Pilar aprendió a como centrar su atención a un objetivo, sin dejar de vista a su divertida personalidad, creando un balance entre ambas… Paco… ¿qué pudo aprender? Ese tonto de Baak no podría enseñarle ni a sus rinos a ir al baño. Supongo que le habrá dado algunos consejos de combate y a como jugar limpio… supongo y espero." El círculo de piedras se desvaneció, dejando que Azul la viera de nuevo.

"¿Y yo podré superar la mía?" Preguntó aún insegura de si misma.

"¡Claro! Es tu destino superar la prueba y ayudar a recuperar el equilibrio de la Tierra y el Mundo Divino. Los llamados 'Divinos Ancestrales' fueron liberados de su sello y están en su labor de destruir ambos mundos. Concéntrate."

"¿Divinos ancestrales? ¿Te refieres a Yperif, Zilé y Aplis, verdad? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?"

"Pide comenzar la prueba y te diré todo." Dijo Kulte', levantándose.

"Pues no queda de otra, no hay razón por la cual haya que prolongar la espera ni un ratito más." Azul se levantó también.

"En realidad hay muchas razones para prolongar la espera, de hecho, ahora la estamos prolongando. ¿Por qué no me interrumpes? ¿Quieres seguir hablando?"

"No entiendo, ¿qué tratas de enseñarme? Confianza… ¿o acaso sobre la astucia?" Preguntó Azul.

"¿Y yo como voy a saber? Eres tu la que va a aprender, no yo."

"Si, entiendo. Bueno, ¡ahí voy!" Gritó Azul. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás sobre su piedra en posición de ataque, pero luego de eso no hizo nada.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No haces nada?" De repente una roca choca con la que estaba debajo de Kulte' y hace que ella perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al vacío.

_Al parecer, cuando Azul dio el paso hacia atrás también movió la roca que estaba detrás de ella. La disimulada patada le dio en un ángulo de 45º que luego repitió aquel impacto en las demás piedras, llegando el turno de la roca de la guardiana._

"Oops… ¡se suponía que iba a caer sobre otra roca…! Aunque la verdad, parecía que ella evitaba las rocas… ¿por qué?" Como ella dijo, Kulte' esquivaba las rocas a propósito, aún sabiendo que no sería un gran golpe el aterrizar así de fuerte. En eso, desde debajo de Azul surgió un poderoso brillo de luz púrpura, que sólo duró unos instantes. "Eso parece como si la guardiana no hubiera muerto." Como Azul dedujo en ese momento, un gran búho, de un brillante color azul oscuro, su cara cubierta por su máscara, la cual cambió su forma de acuerdo al rostro de búho. Sus garras llevaban una cinta amarilla cada una.

Ahora ella se abría paso entre las rocas, destruyéndolas como si nada y haciéndolas polvo. Encima de eso se dirigía a Azul.

"¡Pajarito enorme!" Gritó Azul y se dispuso a saltar a toda velocidad hacia arriba, mientras que Kulte' se le aproximaba a una velocidad mucho mayor.

Kulte' estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Azul, cuando estuvo directamente debajo de Azul, pero cambió de idea y dobló a su izquierda, rebasándola y dando una vuelta hasta dar con la niña desde arriba.

"Uy… ¡esto no puede irme peor!" La búho decidió usar su pico para "comerse" a Azul, así que cuando ella quiso atacarla Azul se agarró del borde de la piedra, quedó parada sobre la superficie opuesta de la roca y concentró sus fuerzas para llevar la roca en dirección a Kulte'. Terminó en que la roca impactó en la frente del búho.

"Si no es ahora, ¡no es nunca!" Azul saltó entre una piedra que había en medio y luego pateó la frente de Kulte', causándole mucho dolor y haciendo que fuera disparada hacia atrás. Debido a la falta de aceleración, cada roca que chocaba contra su espalda y alas le causaba mucho daño, haciendo que se desmayara rápidamente.

"Gané… pero… ¿qué hago?" Dijo Azul. Las estrellas y piedras desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y empezó a caer. "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Me caigo hacia la nada! ¡AYUDA!" Grita Azul. Para su suerte, Kulte' vino en su rescate al tomarla en su ala y volar hacia abajo, para luego tomar vuelo paralelo a la tierra.

"Lo siento si es que no planeabas que yo te lleve en mi ala pero tengo que llevarte con tus otros compañeros." Dijo Kulte'. A pesar de su nueva forma, conservaba su dulce voz.

"De acuerdo, era justo lo que te iba a pedir." Respondió Azul.

**Bueno, a pesar de todo, ****¡por favor sigan esperando para el próximo capi!**

**~L. A. M.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Combo Niños X**

**Es que se me olvida… a ver si todavia se acuerdan de que se trata…**

**Mientras tanto, en Nova Nizza…**

Durante el día en que los Combo Niños estuvieron en el Mundo Divino, Diego y Cabeza no tuvieron nada mejor que hacer que perseguir al divino Zilé por las calles de la ciudad, con algún que otro combate que dejaba a los dos tirados en la calle.

Y así es como durante la persecución que lleva ya 5 horas desde cuando Zilé atacó su habitación en el hotel hasta ahora que están en la escuela. Diego, con Cabeza en su hombro, estaba sobre el tejado mirando Zilé que estaba en el patio.

"Ahora, ¡salta sobre su cabeza!" Gritó el maestre.

"¡Ya sé!" Respondió Diego y saltó rápidamente desde su ubicación y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Zilé, que por el dolor se echó hacia atrás y su cabeza golpeó el suelo. Diego, sin hacer nada, quedó parado sobre la cola de la serpiente.

"Lo sabía, era tan fácil." Dijo Cabeza.

"No me digas, ahora solo toco su ala y lo volvemos a que sea de piedra."

"Claro, por fin entendiste algo a pesar de ser vos." Dijo Cabeza.

"¡Y a pesar de ser vos pude derrotarlo!" Diego, enojado, pateó a Cabeza. Zilé levantó su cabeza y le pegó al maestre, haciendo que el tiro le fuera devuelto a Diego y que le diera en su cabeza, saliendo disparado hacia los casilleros. Claro, los dos se quedaron viendo como el divino se les escapaba de nuevo sobre el techo.

"¡NADIE ME PATEA COMO PELOTA DE FUTBOL!" El maestre saltó sobre la cabeza de Diego, haciendo que se desmaye por el golpe, y luego saltó él mismo sobre el tejado, yendo tras el divino dejando al pobre del chico tirado en el patio.

Zilé, con el maestre siguiéndole por detrás, estuvo cruzando cuadra tras cuadra, saltando sobre los edificios, y rápidamente mostró signos de estar cansado, ya sea desprendiendo sudor de su lengua y de entre sus escamas. Ya cruzando como la quinta cuadra desde la escuela cayó cansado en el medio de la calle, agrietándola. Cabeza terminó cayendo sobre la mandíbula inferior del divino, terminando de knockearlo.

"Ahora a encerarrlo... ¿Y donde está ese mocoso cuando se lo necesita? Vaya, ahora tengo que ir por él..." Rezongó y se fué devuelta a la escuela dando unos pequeños saltitos.

**En el patio...**** Media hora después...**

Cabeza vino todo agotado de tanto saltar hasta donde estaba Diego acostado en el piso. Él vino con toda la intención de saltar sobre su panza para despertarlo de repente, pero él ya estaba despierto.

"¡Oye! ¡Tienes que venir, holgazán!" Gritó el maestre.

"¡Tu fuiste el que me golpeó en la cabeza y me hizo soñar en almohadas asesinas!" Contestó el chico.

"Al menos yo sueño con cosas menos tontas."

"Y yo puedo patear" Diego corrió al maestre con su pierna solo unos centímetros hacia su derecha.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a patearme de nuevo?" Pero de repente apareció Zilé incrustado contra el suelo en donde estaba Cabeza. Ahora el monstruo tiene su gran cabeza de cocodrilo enterrada en el piso.

"Atreviéndome."

"¡Solo toca el tótem!"

"¡Bien!" Diego levantó la ala de Zilé y tocó su símbolo tótem. "¡Totem toca transforma!"

"¡Lobo!"

"¡Ala de Dragón!"

"Sabes, simplemente no puedes desagradarme más." Dijo Diego al ver la nueva apariencia del maestre, una libélula de color celeste.

"¡Y tu con ese cerebro de pulgas! ¡Rápido, hay que hacer la explosión para encerrarlo!"

"Seguro, no sabes que tan apurado estoy para hacerlo."

"¡Super explosión!" Gritaron los dos al unísono, los dos apuntaron sus patas y alas hacia Zilé, y lanzaron un haz de luz que envolvió al divino. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, el divino pudo sacar su cabeza del piso y con su cola derribo a los dos guerreros, terminando con el haz de luz.

"¿Por qué ustedes pueden transformarse y crear esas luces geniales y yo no?" Dijo Zilé, que luego se fue volando de nuevo.

"¡No funcionó! ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?" Dijo Cabeza y miró hacia Diego. "¡No estuvimos sincronizados!"

"¿Y por qué podría ser?" Preguntó Diego sarcásticamente.

"Es porque sigues con esa actitud tan altanera que no lo soporto. Escúchame, te vas a calmar y a seguir mis pasos, ¿oíste?"

"¿Calmarme y seguir lo que vos digas? Creo que eso nos dejaría menos sincronizado que antes."

"Típico, ¿y qué querés que hagamos? ¿Lo dejamos suelto hasta que los demás regresen?"

"Exacto, esperar no va a ser dificil." Dijo Diego muy confiado, cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Y dejamos que el Divino destruya la ciudad? ¡Jamás!" Gritó el Maestre.

"De acuerdo… mejor aprovechemos que estamos transformados para alcanzarlo rápidamente." Así los dos solo tuvieron que levantarse y correr/volar hacia Zilé, que no se había alejado bastante. Cuando lo alcanzaron, por detrás, el divino se dio la vuelta de repente y mordió al Maestre, haciendo que él quedará atrapado en la enorme boca de cocodrilo.

"¡No hagas eso! ¡Te dará diarrea!" Gritó Diego.

"¡Oye!" Se escucha desde adentró de la mandíbula de Zilé.

"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que yo estoy tan cerca de tener alguna enfermedad humana extraña y ustedes no? ¡Ya verás!" Zilé escupió al Maestre como una pistola con una bala y le dio en el estómago a Diego.

"Uh… como que no fue… mucho… no comí nada hoy… además de que ya transformado… una simple piedra no puede lastimarme." Dijo Diego, con su tono burlón de siempre.

"¡Puedes callarte, ya no te puedo soportarte más!" Gritó el Maestre, y luego de remontar vuelo, empezó a producir un zumbido desde sus alas, provocando un ruido insoportable tanto para Diego como para Zilé, además de la gente que estaba en las cercanías. El ruido era tán fuerte que nadie podía moverse.

"¡Detente! Desquítate conmigo, ¡pero no con las demás personas!" Gritó Diego, pero casi inaudible. Sin embargo, su maestre lo escuchó, y se detuvo.

"Lo siento… No sé como pude permitir que mi ira tomara control de mi."

"Igual, no importa, el reptil ha caído, podemos aprovechar para hacer ese truco de colores…"

"…la super explosión…" Dijo Cabeza.

"…pero necesitaremos a los demás así que… ¿adonde lo dejamos?" Preguntó Diego.

"No es necesario, simplemente lo hacemos nosotros dos, aunque requerirá más energía de nuestra parte."

"Bueno… dale…"

"¡SUPER EXPLOSIÓN!" Los dos liberaron dos rayos, uno celeste y otro violeta, que cubrieron al Divino y lo transformaron de vuelta en una estatua de piedra.

"Bien, así de fácil. Ahora lleva la estatua a…" Y el Maestre nota como Diego está tirado en el suelo, desmayado por la pérdida de energía. "…Mejor, uso mi zumbido para desorientar a las personas lo suficiente como para llevarme la estatua y al mocoso sin que nadie lo sepa." Comenzó el zumbido, como el anterior pero éste era más suave y la gente sentía como se dormía, como si fuera una canción de cuna. En unos minutos, el sonido se terminó y ya no notaron la presencia de los guardianes ni de la estatua.

**En la guarida secreta…**

"No entiendo, si estábamos usando la fábrica abandonada como lugar de entrenamiento, ¿por qué volvemos acá… sobre todo porque la escuela ya terminó?" Diego estaba recostado en el suelo, cansado, con un paño mojado en su cabeza.

"Es el lugar más seguro para esconder a Zilé. Si en el peor de los casos consiguiera liberarse, no podría ir a ningún lado porque sólo nosotros podemos teletransportarnos de aquí a la ciudad.

"¿Y si llegara a excavar su camino a la superficie?"

"… ¿No te podés conformar con lo que ya dije? El dojo está cubierto con un escudo mágico… ¿ya?"

"No… quiero algo para beber." Diego se quito el paño y de un tiro lo colocó sobre Cabeza.

"¡¿Crées que tengo las extremidades suficientes para traerte un jugo de naranja?"

"Si, y si no tienen de naranja entonces de manzana, pero de uva no porque no me gusta. Uno de pera tal vez, pero como no existen, entonces no. Agua mineral si tienen, pero ya con gasificada se me quitan las ganas de ser bueno. O por ahí una gaseosa, el azucar que tienen podría ayudarme a recuperarme, sino preguntale al doctor, y de paso te traes unos panchos. Sin mostaza, porque como no estoy tan acostumbrado a comer con mostaza, preferiría ketchup o mayonesa. Despues, no te olvides de la bebida, que seguro que te la vende junto con el pancho y barata. Que no sea de pomelo o naranja gasificada, que me agarra una indigestión que no sabes…"

**Si… uno no debería criticarme solo por la última escena…**** voy a ver si lo sigo algún día. Es que me agarró un no se qué…**

**~L. A. M.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Combo**** Niños**** X**

**Fue un año difícil para el fic… luego de una cr****ítica la cual nadie podía identificar como "mala", ni siquiera yo, igualmente la tomé mal. Me hizo dudar de mi habilidad de escribir que llegó a querer olvidarme de tocar el fic de nuevo.**

**Igualmente, voy a ver si puedo escribir tan bien como antes, en los buenos tiempos. O sea, las primeras veces. Me era fácil y habitual escribir de 7 a 13 páginas en Word por capítulo, ahora tengo suerte si se me ocurre material para media o 1 página.**

… **y con respecto a la última frase de mi nota al pie del capítulo, me refería exactamente a esto.**

**PD: Quisiera decir, por si alguna vez tuvieron la 'confusión': El nombre de la guardiana que representaría a Azul es una palabra en Maya: Kulte'. Es una apóstrofe. La verdad no sé si se pronuncia como si tuviera el acento en **_**te**_** o en **_**Kul**_**, pero es maya. Lo mismo es con Ts'u'. Son dos apóstrofes.**

**PD2: **_**Seguir hacia delante en lugar de pensar hacia atrás.**_

Mucho tiempo transcurrió en aquella zona especial del Mundo Divino para el Maestre Grinto y el divino, Nómada. Debieron pasar como un día siendo transportados por aquellos rinocerontes mágicos pertenecientes al guardián Baak. Pero, conforme al estado de concentración en cual entraron durante su trayecto les hizo olvidar sobre su dilema y pensar sobre su actualidad.

Grinto meditaba por y sobre sus alumnos. Los había dejado a cargo de los 4 antiguos guardianes, aquellos grandes guerreros que tuvieron una gran responsabilidad, exactamente igual que la que estaban teniendo los actuales guerreros. Actualmente. Recordó también el momento en que el mismísimo espíritu de la capoeira original le relató sobre la leyenda de Koh, Muuch, Baak y Kulte', y lo más importante: **Que se repetiría con sus alumnos**.

Aquella leyenda, no terminaba con un final triste, sino que contribuirá en el crecimiento de los combo niños como guardianes y en cierta forma como personas. Tampoco era cosa de encerrarse en un mundo alterno e imaginario para ayudar a otros como ellos, ya que esa era totalmente la elección de los niños.

Pensar en aquello lo entristecía, a pesar de los intentos de aquel espíritu y de los mismos guardianes, que tuvieron contacto con el maestre.

No solo los Combo Niños tenían que formar parte de aquella leyenda. El maestre era tan importante como cada uno de ellos, es el que tendría que formarlos para ser las increíbles personas que están destinados a ser. Un compañero para toda la vida…

Esos pensamientos quitaban del camino a las ideas tristes, creando un nuevo ambiente de esperanza y felicidad que lo inundaba como el mismo aire que respiraba. Ahora estaba listo. Serio, Pilar, Paco y Azul no eran los únicos que tenían que pasar por un entrenamiento rudo; él también. De lo físico no se preocupaba, solo le faltaba darle los últimos toques a su entrenamiento mental, el cual juró completar el día que el Maestre Bernie lo ascendió a Maestre. Ahora lo había logrado. Como un niño a graduar, esperaba que su maestro estuviera para ver su logro. Pero estaban separados. Lo consoló que aquella separación fue causada su misión, así que tenía que seguir adelante para confrontar a su Maestre.

La mente del divino Nómada pasaba por una confusión enorme. Su sola presencia en aquel plano de la existencia causaba que su mente se deformara y consigo traiga un alborozamiento en sus ideas. Por momentos parecía que olvidaba por qué habría venido hasta este lugar, como lo logró, que iba a esperar de sus acciones, si era correcto estar en un lugar como ese. Pero una presencia poderosa aclaraba sus ideas en cuanto se estremecía. Algo que lo encaminaba a hacer algo. No tenía que preocuparse. Su misión estaba clara. Aquella presencia poderosa lo atraía.

"Kulte'… creo que hay algo que falta hacer, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Azul. Ella sospechaba, mejor dicho sabía, que su entrenamiento había terminado prematuramente y no dejó que ningún cambio afectara a la mente de la rubia. Kulte', ahora transformada en su forma de Búho no respondió, dando lugar a la siguiente pregunta que Azul debía sacar de su cabeza:

"¿No terminé mi entrenamiento?"

"…No… Aquella presencia te necesita. A ti y a tus amigos. Ay… si bien tienes las aptitudes para hacer frente al problema que viene no pude cumplir mi trabajo satisfactoriamente, y le fallé a mis compañeros…" Dijo Kulte'. Su aspecto de ave no le permitía mostrar su decepción, pero Azul podía superar esa barrera y comprender los sentimientos de la guardiana.

"Te portas como yo cuando cometo un error, ¿sabes?" Dijo Azul con una sonrisa.

"Lo que debería haberte enseñado a evitar: Seguir hacia delante en lugar de pensar hacia atrás."

"Somos muy listas, ¿sabes? Además, yo si aprendí a como comportarme y en que pensar cuando entrené contigo. Creo que no estoy en lugar de preguntar esto debido a lo que dije pero: ¿Qué más podría faltar como mi entrenamiento?"

"De hecho…" Kulte' reflexionó sus acciones "… ¡es cierto! Yo hice todo lo que tenía que hacer. Creo que me puse nerviosa porque el entrenamiento tuvo solo unos minutos de duración, ¡pero en realidad si pude enseñarte todo lo que debía enseñarte! ¡Somos muy listas!"

"¡Así se habla, amiga!" Vitoreó Azul. Un aire de confianza y optimismo las cubrió y despejaron las nubes de decepción.

"También debería decirte que tendrías que acostumbrarte a tus nuevos poderes." Dijo enigmáticamente.

"¿Cómo? ¿Nuevos poderes? ¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Azul rápidamente. Esas palabras le llegaron repentinamente, y recordó haber perdido la capacidad de transformarse en águila, dejando el peso de sus peleas sobre Diego.

"Verás, nos hemos enterado que perdieron sus poderes contra el divino ancestral Yperif. Y nosotros estábamos preparados para las situaciones como éstas. Bueno, no tan específicamente. Ustedes necesitarán nuevas defensas contra esta nueva amenaza. Lamentablemente se tuvo que dar el caso de _abajo lo viejo, que venga lo nuevo_."

"Un… ¿nuevo tótem? Creo que no podría…" Kulte' se adelantó a las palabras de Azul. Imaginaba que sería difícil rechazar una parte de su propio ser por estar incapacitado a realizar su función: la de protegerla. La batalla con Yperif terminó con una profunda herida en el alma de los capoeiristas. La vergüenza o el simple sentimiento de haber perdido la batalla no era lo que les invadía más. Como que, gracias a sus dos maestres, era lo último que los perturbaba. Sus propios espíritus fueron saqueados por la garra malvada de Yperif, dejándolos heridos, con poco rastro de energía. Sus almas se vieron amenazadas y su energía drenada por aquel golpe. Si bien sus personalidades cubrían el daño hacia la vida exterior, simplemente sufrían bajo la fachada de 'un día normal'. Llegar al Ts'u' los reponía con energía nueva, pero no de la misma que estaba abasteciendo su corazón. En cierta forma los alegraba estar allí.

Al verlos llegar, Kulte' pensó que solo enseñarles a dar nuevas formas de patadas y golpes y algún que otro comportamiento no sería suficiente. Tenía que dar algo más.

"Azul… sabes más que nadie por ser discípula del maestre Grinto que siempre hay que actuar como equipo y apoyarse unos a otros. El asunto de darles nuevos poderes se basa esencialmente en el hecho de que queremos que los 8 hagamos un gran equipo para ayudarles a enfrentar al mal. Nosotros les entregamos nuestros poderes para cubrir aquella herida que dejó el divino. Sus poderes nunca podrían reponerse por si mismos, acabando en su muerte, pero nosotros estamos dispuestos a entregar parte de nuestra propia esencia para cubrir sus daños. El nuevo tótem que les damos se fusionará con sus espíritus y ayudará a sus viejos tótems a recuperarse. Pero, por ahora tendrán que usar estos nuevos para pelear contra Aplis, Zilé y los demás. No serán tan poderosos, pero es una ayudita que les damos para seguir con su trabajo."

"Wow… es… un gran sacrificio para ustedes, ¿verdad? Mejor no los defraudamos." Dijo Azul. Pronunciar esas pocas palabras fue producto del shock de percibir esa realidad.

"No diría 'sacrificio' ya que sería una forma negativa de aceptarlo. Fue un regalo, mejor dicho." Dijo Kulte'. Las plumas de sus alas comenzaron a brillar con una intensa luz violeta, y seguido a eso una ráfaga de viento envolvió a Azul junto con aquel resplandor. Era cuestión de segundos hasta que aquel proceso de transferencia terminara. "Azul, ese es mi legado. No deberías usarlo para hacer maldades, pero eso queda a tu disposición. Ahora ven, te reuniré con tus amigos. Un gran peligro les espera en la corona nuclear del Ts'u'…

"Ya voy, chicos, voy a ayudarlos…"

Grinto y Nómada recibieron la señal de despertar de su sueño. Aparecieron parados sobre una plataforma de piedra casi dorada, como en el templo del Nooy. Esta plataforma se movió rápidamente hacia otra masa de piedra a la vista: La corona nuclear del Ts'u'.

Grinto apareció con una expresión de pura tranquilidad. Sus sentidos estaban preparados para afrontar lo que sea. Presentía la llegada de una oportunidad de contribuir a la misión de los Combo Niños.

Nómada, a pesar de su 'recaída' mental, se sentía muy seguro. Recordó, al fin, quien era en realidad y a que iba. Su momento también llegaba.

La corona nuclear del Tsu'u era un lugar bastante vacío. Raramente alguna señal de vida llegaba a aquel lugar, incluso los antiguos guardianes no visitaban la corona. No era tan sagrado como los otros planos del Tsu'u', pero era cual tenía más importancia. La corona realizaba giros constantemente alrededor del núcleo del Tsu'u', el lugar más importante y secreto del Mundo Divino. Una intromisión malvada en el núcleo causaría la destrucción del Tsu'u' y el mundo divino, y temblarían los cimientos del mundo de los humanos.

La plataforma se tomó unos minutos para anclarse a un espacio vació en la corona. Aquel lugar era desolador. Un kilómetro humano era el ancho de la corona, y su diámetro era enorme. Una esfera que variaba entre negro y púrpura era lo más preciado para la vida del Ts'u'. El cielo era una eterna noche. Negro hasta más no poder cubierto por miles de estrellas.

"Aterrador" Murmuró Grinto. _"Esto no me desviará de mi objetivo."_

"Para nada. Podemos avanzar sin ninguna preocupación." Nómada camino casi monótonamente por la corona. Una sensación de gravedad imaginaria era lo único que les permitía no perderse en el espacio. Grinto lo siguió, sin saber que planeaba ni siquiera a donde ir.

"¿Hacia donde te diriges?" Pregunto Grinto.

"Hacia algún lado. Quedarse parados no es una opción."

"¿No era qué no había de que preocuparse?"

"Exacto. Pero el tiempo no avanza si no lo hacemos avanzar." Grinto ya notaba la falta de emoción en la voz de Nómada. También notó su profundo interés en la esfera rodeada por la corona.

"¿Aquello es el núcleo?" Preguntó Grinto.

"Creo que si. Es hermosa. La cantidad de energía que emana me hace sentir verdaderamente vivo." Dijo Nómada, perdiendo su mirada en la esfera.

"Pues por mi parte me da miedo. Perderme en la oscuridad no me es divertido." Grinto también vio a la esfera oscura. Se sintió abrumado. Como caerse de un risco hacia el abismo. Le daba vértigo de solo verlo. Luego volvió a concentrarse en caminar. Mirar sus pies y el suelo donde pisaba le permitió notar que el suelo de la corona cambió su color de dorado a celeste. "Oye, ¿notaste que el piso cambió su color a celeste?" Nómada ignoró la pregunta, pero no puedo ignorar una patada que lo hizo caer del terreno y hacerle sujetar con una de sus manos a la corona.

"¡Estoy tan cerca…!" Dijo Nómada. Estar a punto de caer en el núcleo lo hizo excitarse mucho más, no creyó que fuera tan fácil.

"¡No te será tan fácil!" Una figura extraña agarró el brazo de Nómada y lo lanzó hacia el otro extremo del anillo, acostado.

"¡Dejaste pasar a un divino! ¡Te aprovechaste de mis compañeros porque tenían que entrenar a esos chicos! La pagarás muy caro…" El sujeto era tan joven como los otros 4, su atuendo consistía en un pantalón negro, una remera blanca cubierta por una chaqueta abierta de color celeste. Su cabello era de color celeste con una cresta.

"¡Pero el nos ayudó a entrar aquí en primer lugar! ¡No es malo!" Suplicó Grinto. Por alguna razón supo que no podía en un combate con él. Pero intentaría pelear a ver que pasaba.

"Podrían haber entrado de todas formas. Un divino jamás será aceptado en este lugar." Este nuevo guerrero corrió hacia Grinto, quién creyó que podía esquivar solamente saltando, pero al realizar el salto el chico se detuvo inmediatamente y logró agarrar una de las piernas del maestre y luego tirándolo al piso.

"¿Esa es forma de tratar a un viejo?"

"¿Qué crees? Nadie aquí envejece" Lo levantó de sus brazos y lo miró fija y amenazadoramente. "Soy el guardián Muun Bak, y mi mordida de tiburón será más letal que cualquier otra cosa…" Su presencia dio lugar a un brillo celeste y, al igual que a los otros guerreros, señalizó su transformación.

Una vez transformado, tomó la forma de un tiburón. De su cintura para abajo, siguió siendo un humano. El resto de su cuerpo tomó la forma de un tiburón, dos aletas en lugar de brazos, la aleta dorsal en su espalda y completaba la forma con su cabeza de tiburón y su gran mandíbula. Las tres aletas llevaban marcas azul oscuro y sus ojos profundamente rojo.

La mente del maestre fue invadida por el terror. Pensó que solo porque era uno de los guardianes iba a dejarlo vivir, pero claramente Muun Bak no lo perdonaba por traer a Nómada.

"No pienses que te voy a dejar vivo." Estuvo a punto de lanzar su mordida al maestre cuando un rayo de energía de color amarillo le dio en la espalda, dejándolo caer y él cayó también. El guardián puso una expresión de terrible dolor, al borde del desmayo. Su aleta cambio de color celeste al mismo amarillo del rayo de Nómada, y también mostró chispas de electricidad saltando en su cuerpo, en la forma de un rayo de tormenta.

"¿Acaso se supone que ese ataque debe causarle esa clase daño? Se supone que es uno de los guardianes del Tsu'u', no deberíamos lastimarlo tanto." Protestó Grinto. Nómada lo tomó como si nada y volvió su vista hacia el núcleo. Quedó en un estado tan absorto como en la vez anterior. Grinto, sin embargo, fue a asistir al tiburón.

"Debes… detenerlo… los divinos pueden desestabilizar el núcleo…" Murmuró Muun Bak, y luego volvió a su forma humana.

"Nómada, realmente pienso que no disparaste para evitar que nos ataque, sino para…" Grinto se detuvo al ver que Nómada le apuntó con un bastón bastante familiar.

"Ese era uno de mis objetivos. Ahora solamente tengo que inutilizarte a ti para que el poder del núcleo del Ts'u' sea mío y solo mío." El disfraz de Nómada se disolvió dando lugar a su verdadera identidad: Aplis.

"Vaya, no sólo era un divino, sino que es uno de los divinos ancestrales… ese viejo estará en problemas." Dijo Muun Bak.

**Me salió un poquitín más largo. Pero bueh, es lo mejor a lo que puedo aspirar por ahora. **

**Nos vemos la próxima, espero.**

**~L. A. M.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Combo Niños X**

En la oscura y estrellada atmósfera que cubría la corona nuclear del Ts'u', Azul se acercaba rápidamente sobre una especie de plataforma con la forma de un cuarto de esfera. A pesar de la velocidad con que iba la plataforma, ella iba de lo más tranquila con los dos pies sobre la piedra.

Saliendo de su serio semblante, Azul alzó más la vista cuando notó que otras tres plataformas similares se acercaban a la de ella. Al principio no vio a nadie sobre las plataformas, pero luego se percató de quienes viajaban en las rocas.

Serio viajaba de lo más normal, solo que en su caso el estaba de cabeza con respecto a Azul. Paco iba muy nervioso abrazado a la piedra. Pilar iba igual de nerviosa, pero ella iba en cuclillas en lugar de apoyar su cuerpo sobre la piedra. En cuanto los cuatro se pudieron reconocer se pusieron felices, pero luego los atravesó una sensación de horror al ver que las cuatro plataformas iban a chocarse entre si para reunir a los combo niños.

"AHHHHHH!" Gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo cuando ya estaban más cerca. Sin embargo, las cuatro plataformas frenaron bruscamente y se unieron para completar el círculo. Paco y Pilar se habían percatado antes de esta acción y por suerte pudieron sacar los dedos a tiempo.

"¡Los extrañé tanto!" Gritó Pilar y abrazó a sus tres compañeros.

"Bueno, ni que fuera tanto. Solo pasaron algunas horas…" Dijo Paco, un poco avergonzado.

"Yo también los extrañé todos." Dijo Azul.

"Yo también te extrañé, Azul…" Pronunció Serio. Azul lo miró sorprendido y justo escucharon una explosión, lo que le sirvió a Serio para cambiar el tema. "¿Qu-Qué fue ese ruido?" Tartamudeó Serio. Fijaron su vista hacia la esfera negra que estaba cerca de ellos.

"Parece que vino de Saturno." Dijo Paco.

"Obviamente eso no es Saturno, ni siquiera es un planeta." Le explicó Azul. La plataforma en la que estaban parados explotó y los lanzó despedidos contra el anillo gigante de piedra. Por suerte, ellos cayeron de pie sobre la corona, como si fuera en cámara lenta.

"Uff… que suerte" Dijo Serio.

"¿Hablas de porque caímos de lo más bien o porque justo interrumpió aquella escena incómoda?" Preguntó Paco, demostrando ser más listo que nunca.

"Es que…" Serio se ruborizó, pero luego los pensamientos de los cuatro se interrumpieron cuando vieron que el Maestre Grinto fue disparado hacia su posición. Detrás de él vieron a un hombre con torso, brazos y cabeza de tiburón, lo que les extrañó muchísimo. Paco fue el primero en dar un paso al frente.

"¿Quién te crees para lastimar a nuestro maestre?" Gritó Paco.

"Yo soy uno de los 5 guardianes del Ts'u', Muun Bak. Y su maestre, o lo que sea, trajo a un divino ancestral al núcleo. Y tiene que pagar por ello."

"¿Hablas de Nómada?" Preguntó Azul.

"Si… Ustedes pueden ir hacia el otro lado del núcleo y detenerlo antes de que haga una catástrofe mientras yo le doy una paliza al viejito." Dijo Muun Bak gruñendo de por medio.

"¡Estás loco si te vamos a permitir hacer eso!" Dijo Pilar.

"Agh, de acuerdo, ¡entonces solamente vayan a detener a la cosa esa! ¡Si el divino entra en el núcleo entonces podrá destruir el Ts'u' y ser invencible! ¡Yo solo estaba bromeando con lo de hacerle daño al viejito!" Dijo apresuradamente.

"¿Ah si?" Preguntó Serio. Entonces Grinto se movió ligeramente.

"Tienen… que… detener al divino…" Murmuró Grinto y volvió a desmayarse.

"Ya luego nos encargaremos de ti, mojarra." Dijo Paco. Al igual que los otros, estaban muy conmocionados por ver al Maestre tan lastimado.

"¡Oigan! Fue ese divino. Es que nos frió con sus rayos mágicos." Explicó Muun Bak. Un sismo sacudió el suelo sobre el cual estaban parados, haciéndolos caer. El sismo también provocó que la corona nuclear se saliera de control, girando de manera desequilibrada. A pesar de este hecho, las personas sobre el anillo no se dieron cuenta por la estabilidad gravitatoria de la corona con respecto al núcleo.

"¿Qué acaso la esfera se volvió loca? ¿Qué hicimos?" Preguntó Serio.

"Bueno, no es la esfera, es la corona la que está girando como loca. Lo que pasa es que ni nos damos cuenta." Dijo el chico tiburón. De nuevo ocurrió un temblor. "Será mejor que se den prisa. Yo cuido al viejito este."

"Bueno, está bien… supongo…" Dijo Azul.

"¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer exactamente?" Preguntó Pilar.

"Bien, de la manera más sencilla para explicártelo…" Muun Bak se tomó una pausa. "…el tipo malo quiere quedarse con el poder de la esfera esa muy poderosa. Ustedes deben detenerlo. Si no, el mundo hará 'boom-boom'. ¿Entendido?"

"No tenías que ser tan poco gráfico." Dijo Azul.

"Bueno, ¡basta de charlas! ¡Vayan!" Vociferó Muun Bak.

"Está bien, ¡COMBO NIÑOS VÁMONOS!" Gritó Paco y los 4 empezaron a darle la vuelta a la pista.

Aplis parecía estar en un frenesí de locura bombardeando al núcleo del Ts'u' con los rayos mágicos que lanzaba de su bastón. Daño causaba, demostrado por el comportamiento del contexto a su alrededor, pero seguía sin obtener los resultados que esperaba. Solamente lograba que con cada disparo su energía vital desapareciese.

"¿Por… qué… no… ¡TE ABRES!" Dijo Aplis casi llorando del enojo. Entre todas sus lágrimas vio a los cuatro Combo Niños que se detuvieron a una distancia no muy corta de él. El divino se paró, se secó las lágrimas y empuñó su bastón hacia los cuatro. "¡¿Qué quieren?"

"Queremos detenerte, obvio." Dijo Paco.

"¡¿No pueden hacer algo mejor?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Creo que no" Respondió Serio y el soltó una risita. Aplis se vio muy ofendido por aquella risa y soltó una cantidad vasta de rayos mágicos amarillos que intentaron lastimar a los Combo Niños, pero éstos aprovecharon la inestabilidad emocional que presentaba el divino para fácilmente esquivar sus ataques, y no le costó casi nada a Serio colocarse detrás de Aplis. El tótem de Serio cubría casi toda la superficie de la espalda de la túnica, rompiendo con su color olivo.

"_Y yo que pensaba que el tótem era de Paco y que estaba en su mano. ¿Cómo es que llegué hasta aquí tan seguro de que el tótem era mío? Mejor me concentro_" Serio disipó esos pensamientos y tocó su tótem.

"¡TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!" Y los cuatro se transformaron. Esta vez, tenían nuevas formas animales para combatir a los divinos. Cada uno era parecido, para no decir idéntica a los de los antiguos guardianes.

La forma de león que ahora lucía Serio era igual a la de cuando era Tigrillo, solamente que su piel y cola era naranja sin las manchas, la melena era totalmente amarilla. Su pantalón ahora era negro y llevaba zapatillas en lugar de tener el pie descalzo. Además su cola tenía la punta cubierta por un poco de pelo amarillo.

Con respecto a su forma anterior, su cabeza ahora tenía la forma característica de un rinoceronte, con un cuerno enorme al frente y uno más pequeño detrás de este. Entre los cuernos todavía se podía notar su peinado original. A partir de allí, su cuerpo era el mismo, la diferencia residía en que en donde se encontraban sus hombros, codos y rodillas presentaba pliegues, como un rinoceronte común. Su color, en general, variaba del rojo al gris, mientras que sus cuernos eran blancos.

A pesar de ser una rana, el cuerpo de Pilar no cambió casi nada. En lugar de su diadema de tres puntas ahora llevaba una semicircular con la figura de su tótem en el centro. Sus manos y pies ahora tenían la forma de la de una verdadera rana.

Y Azul llevaba como un casco con forma de pico, la cual el maxilar superior estaba a la altura de su frente y el inferior en su pera, obviamente separados, mientras que su cara estaba en el miedo, un poco oculto por el pico. Su color de piel era de color índigo. Sus pies ahora tenían la forma de una de pájaro, de color violeta.

"Por fin lo veo, como canalizan esa energía. ¡Debe ser mía!" Gritó Aplis, aunque no se hizo escuchar por el ruido de la transformación. Luego de unos segundos, el brillo desapareció, dando lugar a la batalla. Antes de que se dijera algo, Aplis lanzó de nuevo rayos mágicos y les dio de lleno a los Combo Niños, que retrocedieron adoloridos.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿No se supone qué tendríamos que ser más fuertes? Casi siento que me desmayo." Dijo Serio.

"Kulte' dijo que nuestras nuevas transformaciones deben ser como la mitad de poderosos que los normales, por eso de la incompatibilidad con nosotros. ¡Debemos derrotarlo igual!" Gritó Azul, también al borde del desmayo.

"¡Que tontos! ¡Se supone que habían venido aquí para hacerse más poderosos, pero sólo consiguieron menos de lo que ya tenían! ¡No merecen ese poder, sino yo!" Gritó Aplis.

"¡Oye! ¡Cállate!" Paco empezó a embestir hacia Aplis, pero él sólo tuvo que disparar un rayo para mandarlo a volar y que se lleve a sus compañeros con él, y luego de unos metros dejó a los cuatros muy adoloridos.

"Paco, de verdad podrías ser más cuidadoso…" Dijo Azul que estaba debajo de él.

"Y tu podrías ser menos bocona…" Dijo Paco.

"Nunca podría ser tan bocona como tu…" Dijo Azul en respuesta.

"Oye Serio, ¿crees que podemos terminar con esta discusión?" Preguntó Pilar.

"La verdad si, sólo tengo que…" Serio uso una de sus garras para pinchar la espalda de Paco y hacer que saltara del dolor.

"¡Te voy a matar!" Le gritó Paco, pero fue de vuelta golpeado por otro rayo mágico y cayó de nuevo.

"¡Es muy fácil! ¡El poder debe ser mío!" Gritó de nuevo. Entonces fue golpeado por atrás por Muun Bak, y luego de que el divino se diera vuelta para enfrentarlo, el tiburón le marcó una "X" celeste en su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera. Pero Aplis, en el suelo, lanzó otro rayo mágico que lo hizo retroceder bastante. Y luego Muun Bak volvió a ser humano antes de caer desmayado.

"Me parece que sería más fácil si trabajamos junto en lugar de atacarlo de a uno." Dijo Serio.

"Eso es obvio, Serio…" Dijo Azul. Aplis volvió a lanzarles rayos mágicos, y aunque Serio y Azul pudieron esquivarlos, Paco y Pilar no tuvieron la misma suerte. "Creo que tengo un plan…" Luego de pronunciar esta frase, Azul empezó a hablar en un tono más bajo y fino, inentendible. Sin embargo, los Combo Niños la entendieron perfectamente. Ya estaban descubriendo sus poderes.

Azul voló a alta velocidad hacia Aplis. El divino lanzó un rayo mágico hacia la chica, y hasta entonces era seguro que le daría en la cara. Pero ella se desvaneció en una fracción de segundo y el rayo se dirigió hacia el vacío.

Mientras tanto, Paco y Pilar se colocaron detrás de él y, aprovechando su distracción, atacaron. Uno con un arremete de cuerno y la otra lanzando su lengua, haciendo que el divino cayera hacia delante. Luego, el nuevo rinoceronte saltó sobre él y empezó a rebotar sobre su cuerpo.

Azul notó que Aplis estaba a punto de reaccionar al movimiento de Paco y lanzó una rápida orden a Serio y a Pilar, quienes los tres empezaron a rugir formando una fuerte onda de sonido viniendo de tres lados diferentes hacia el divino. Tal sonido dejó muy aturdido a Aplis, ahora incapaz de siquiera pensar. Paco dejó de saltarle encima y se colocó a un lado, junto con sus tres compañeros.

"Así que… ¿muy difícil para nosotros debiluchos?" Dijo Paco en un tono muy burlón, claramente dirigido hacia Azul.

"Es mejor que sea así…" Replicó Azul.

"Genial, ¡ahora hagamos nuestra super-explosión y terminemos con esto!" Dijo Serio y los cuatro se prepararon.

"Combo Niños… ¡SUPER EXPLOSIÓN!" La gran cantidad de energía envolvió al divino, y empezó el proceso de petrificación, al ser un divino ancestral.

Sin embargo, durante la super-explosión, Aplis se despertó, su bastón con forma de buey empezó a despedir un humo negro que poco a poco iba cubriendo el brillo amarillento de la obra de los Combo Niños.

A Azul le vino a la mente de repente lo que probablemente ocurría. "¡Chicos! ¡Debemos esforzarnos más! ¡El divino podría petrificarnos a nosotros si es que no logramos esforzarnos lo suficiente!" Luego de estas palabras, los 4 niños empezaron a esforzarse más, al borde del colapso. Igualmente, no detenían el avance del humo negro.

De atrás de ellos, Muun Bak, quién inexplicablemente volvió a convertirse en tiburón, apuntó sus dos brazos-aletas hacia el divino, y liberó su propia descarga de energía, combinándose con la de los otros cuatro. El humo negro se desvaneció completamente y la energía se concentró por última vez liberando un destello enceguecedor que terminó con la aparición de la estatua de Aplis tal como apareció aquella vez en el museo.

En un movimiento rápido, Muun Bak se tiró al suelo y con sus piernas lanzó a Aplis fuera de la corona, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

"¿…Lo mató?" Preguntó Pilar.

"Eso… o lo mandé a flotar en el vacío para siempre. Saben, la atmosfera de este lugar no es muy amigable con las partículas no vivas." Explicó el guardián.

"¿Y ahora cómo regresamos? Terminamos el trabajo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Serio.

"Pues…" Empezó a hablar Azul, pero Muun Bak la interrumpió.

"Tendrán que regresar por donde vinieron. Ustedes verán el camino." Dijo y bostezó al terminar. "Proverbios aburridos…"

"Era lo que iba a decir…" Dijo Azul.

"¿Lo de proverbios aburridos? ¿Realmente has cambiado?" Dijo Paco.

"No, ¡lo otro!" Respondió Azul.

"Y… ¿por donde vamos?" Preguntó Pilar mirando hacia la nada.

"Si, no quiero terminar como la estatua." Mencionó Serio. Se quedaron unos momentos pensando.

"Tendré que interrumpirte de nuevo, ¿Azul?" Dijo Muun Bak. A Azul justo se le ocurrió una idea cuando él habló.

"De hecho simplemente flotamos hacia… bueno, la nada, y el Ts'u' nos llevará a la salida."

"¿Solamente eso? Es bastante tonto." Dijo Paco, enojado por la idea de flotar en el vacío a propósito.

"Si, ¡yo nunca haré eso!" Protestó Pilar.

"Ay, que flojitos. Déjenme ayudarlos con su miedo a la nada." Muun Bak empujó a cada uno hasta que los cuatro quedaron a la deriva del espacio.

"¡Cómo te odio, atún!" Gritó Paco hasta desvanecerse a la vista y ser inaudible. Muun Bak sólo soltó una risa ante aquella reacción.

Luego de lo que en la Tierra debían ser 15 minutos aproximados, los Combo Niños seguían su camino en rumbo a lo que parecía ser más nada. Sin embargo, y para gusto de todos, el espacio a su alrededor cambió de su color negro a un azul más brillante, todavía siendo cubierto por estrellas blancas.

"Lo diré otra vez, esto de poder moverse en el lugar sigue siendo terrorífico." Dijo Pilar.

"Es cierto, pero creo que es mejor así para pensar un rato." Respondió Azul.

"En realidad es bastante divertido, sobre todo si finjo hacer vueltas mientras nos movemos." Serio hacía como había dicho.

"Claro, Serio… ¿cómo no…?" Dijo Pilar sarcásticamente. Ahora el entorno se tornó celeste de repente. "Wow… ¡ahora es más brillante!"

"Más genial, el azul me ponía bastante nervioso." Murmuró Paco.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Azul.

"Nada…" Dijo Paco. El espacio a su alrededor ahora tornó su color a blanco, haciendo desaparecer a las estrellas de su vista.

"¡Creo que ya estamos cerca!" Exclamó Azul.

"¡Ah! ¡Me queman los ojos!" Dijo Serio frotándose los ojos.

"¡A nosotros también!" Gritó Paco, y él y Pilar imitaron a Pilar. A Azul también le empezaron a arder los ojos.

"¡Resistan, solo tenemos que aguantar un poco más!" Dijo Azul entre dientes. Un brillo los cubrió por completo y desaparecieron del Ts'u'…

En Nova Nizza, Diego y Maestre Cabeza estaban jugando a… ¿las cartas? Bueno, el punto es que de todas maneras, y considerando sus niveles de inteligencia respectivos, Diego estaba ganando. Pero de pronto sintieron como todo a su alrededor, en este caso la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba Diego, brilló por unos segundos, un par de veces, y todo volvía a la normalidad.

"Tu… ¿sentiste eso también?" Preguntó Diego. Dejó sus cartas boca arriba y tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

"Si, debe ser que los chicos por fin van a regresar." Explicó el maestre. Él también tenía su propio vaso de jugo de naranja, y tomó un sorbo por medio de un sorbete.

"Que bien, esto está demasiado aburrido. Ellos se van y nosotros solamente nos enfrentamos solamente a un monstruo con forma de reptil sobrealimentado…" Refunfuñó Diego.

"¡No te quejes!" Cabeza derribo los dos vasos, que todavía tenían jugo y ahora están derramados por la mesa. "¡Tu aprendiste en dos días lo que aprendieron ellos por 4 años!"

"De lo cual 'casi todo' es lo que ya había aprendido con Bimbau y yo era un experto si mal no lo recuerdo." Replicó Diego.

"Claro, lo que vos digas…" Dijo el maestre sarcásticamente.

Los Combos Niños caen de lleno en la suave arena del Mundo Divino. El Maestre Grinto ya los estaba esperando allí. Los niños despertaron y todos tenían bastante arena en sus bocas, escupiéndola toda en tanto se iban despertando.

"Espero que no se queden por el sabor de la arena…" Dijo Grinto con una sonrisa.

"¡Por favor no!" Gritó Serio y se levantó de repente. Todos le siguieron.

"¿Estamos de vuelta?" Preguntó Pilar.

"De hecho, todavía seguimos en el Mundo Divino. Solo tengo que usar el agogó dorado para volver a Nova Nizza.

"Que bien, ya quisiera dormir en mi camita…" Dijo Paco. En eso, Azul se acordó de algo muy importante.

"¡Es cierto! ¡¿Qué les diremos a nuestros padres? ¡No podemos aparecer así nomás ante ellos después de estar fuera 2 días! ¡Y menos con el maestre!" Grita desesperada. Serio se colocó junto a ella para tratar de calmarla, pero ella ni se da cuenta.

"La verdad Azul, es que cuando llevé al Maestre Cabeza con Diego tuve una conversación con su madre, y ella me prometió ayudarme a encubrir ésta operación." Explicó Grinto.

"¿De enserio? Preguntó Serio.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_"Oh, si, hablando de eso, quiero hablar con usted acerca de lo de hoy" Dijo ella._

_"¿Qué cosa de hoy?" Preguntó._

_"Bueno, mi hijo fue a la escuela, pero vino diciendo que no había clases, así que fui yo. Y me contaron de usted. De lo de la otra vez."_

_"Si, sé que todo fue mi culpa por hacer que ellos estuvieran en ese momento y en esas circunstancias." Dijo el maestre apenado._

_"Pero no piense que yo pienso mal de usted, al contrario, yo sé que usted arriesgó su vida por ellos, así que no creo que tenga malas intenciones. Bueno, hable ya con Diego, no se quede ahí parado." Dijo la mamá de Diego_. Pero, al contrario de cómo relaté en la ocasión anterior, aquí vemos una parte que he decidido omitir.

"Gracias por sus palabras, pero primero quisiera pedirle una cosa, y espero que no piense mal de mi por lo que voy a pedirle. Es sobre los niños."

"¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó Carolina.

"Verás, tiene que ver con lo del accidente. Necesito, mejor dicho, ellos necesitan que tú los encubras mientras ellos se van en un viaje. No creo que dure mucho, pero yo no podría encarar a sus padres. Además tampoco sería como si fueran a un lugar peligroso.

"Le mentiría si le digo que le entiendo. ¿Dices que yo debería hablarle a los padres de los cuatro para decirles que se van de excursión o algo así? ¿Qué no volverán en unos pocos días? Yo sería la responsable de esos cuatro si les llegara a pasar algo, y la verdad es que estoy desconfiando de usted." Admitió Caro. Ella ya cambió su mirada a una más severa hacia Grinto.

"Lo sé."

"Dígame la verdad. ¿Adónde van esos chicos?" Preguntó la mujer. Diego apareció proveniente de la habitación, quitándole un enorme peso de encima al maestre.

"Ma, está bien, yo me encargo. Yo les digo a sus padres. Creo que a mi me creerán mejor que a ustedes." Dijo Diego.

"¿Diego? Pero… ¿estás involucrado en esto por lo del 'rescate'? Dime, ¿qué es lo que en verdad pasó cuando yo había ido por la policía?" Le preguntó a su hijo.

"Lo que pasó aquel día en que los vi por primera vez es lo que todos saben. Yo los ayudé a caer sin lastimarse. Esto empezó cuando ya yo los había conocido bien en la escuela. Pero no confíes en él: confía en mi." Ahí Diego la miró a los ojos. "Ellos tienen que ir a un lugar muy misterioso en donde tienen que descubrirse a si mismo o algo así. Yo tendría que pasar por algo así, pero no. Yo sé que, aunque tengan diez años, pueden hacerlo sin morir en el intento." Carolina lo miró con sus ojos en blanco. Nunca lo había visto tan serio como ahora. Ella casi no podía articular sus siguientes palabras.

"Pu-Pues… yo… Bueno, yo confío en ti, hijo. Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con esto por ahora. Ahora si podes… retirarte." Le ordenó a su hijo. Diego se retiró sin decir más hacia su habitación. Ella llevó una mano a su frente.

"Sabes, ¿tanta influencia tienes en él?" Le preguntó al maestre.

"En realidad creo que fue su anterior ma... quiero decir profesor quien influyó en él." Dijo Grinto.

"¿Bimbau? ¿Puede ser que haya ocurrido algo muy parecido con él que contigo?" Le preguntó, relacionando al maestre que ahora estaba en la cárcel con Grinto.

"No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la cárcel. Pero él y yo éramos conocidos y como practicamos el mismo estilo de artes marciales, creo que nos relacionan, incluso los alumnos."

"¿Hay alguna organización detrás de todo esto?"

"No… sólo digo que para el viejo era muy importante que él terminara su habilidad de capoeira… creo que demasiado." Grinto trataba, a estas alturas, encubrir su conexión con Bimbau.

"Bueno, de todos modos, no le prestaré más atención. Creo que ya tiene tintes criminales o algo así, sin ofender. Bueno, hable ya con Diego, no se quede ahí parado." Dijo ella y dejó pasar a Grinto. Él se dirigió al cuarto de Diego, en donde el estaba mirando la televisión mientras estaba acostado en la cama.

**[Fin FLASHBACK]**

"Igual luego de eso Diego actuó como si nada." Dijo Grinto entre una pequeña risa.

"Entiendo…" Dijo Azul. Luego de esa mención, ella se había calmado. Obviamente estaba equivocada con su imagen acerca de Diego, un niño que no se lo tomaba en serio. Igualmente estaba dudando.

"¿Y de verdad cree que Diego nos haya encubierto?" Le preguntó Serio. Esa era una pregunta que Azul buscaba preguntarle al maestre.

"Esperemos que si."

**Nova Nizza**

El celular de Diego sonó por novena vez.

"Ey, vos, te llaman de nuevo." Le dijo Cabeza.

"Te apuesto que son los padres de Azul. De verdad pensaron que yo era su novio…" Dijo y contestó al celular. Luego de un minuto, terminó de 'volver a aclarar' las cosas a los padres de Serio. Luego colgó con un gesto fruncido.

"¿Y?"

"Los padres del pelo de trapo. Me preguntaron de nuevo por qué si ellos están de viaje yo estoy todavía en el hotel."

"¿Y cómo saben ellos?" Preguntó Cabeza, incrédulo.

"No lo sé. Por ahí por qué no están gastando en larga distancia…"

"O será…" Dijo Cabeza y Diego abrió sus ojos como dos platos. Se asomó por el balcón y ahí estaban…

**Espero que les haya gustado. Eso fue mi nuevo estilo. ¡POR FIN! ¡Fueron ****6 hojas en WORD! ¡POR FIN pude volver a los viejos tiempos! ¡Esto va para vos, Clau! ¡Y para vos, lupis! ¡Y los demás! (No recuerdo a nadie más realmente, solo a ustedes dos.)**

**¡Nos vemos! ¡No se olviden de visitar mi perfil! Mi nuevo, pero no tan nuevo, avatar: el LAM azul, está allí para ustedes, y con otra que otra información útil.**

**~L. A. M.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Combo Niños X**

**Uh, cuanto tiempo. Ya se me había olvidado el fic. No importa, yo voy a seguir escribiendo. Aunque esto debería ser la mitad de la historia, pero igual quedan muchos capítulos por delante.**

**También quiero aclarar que voy a poner el diálogo de ciertos personajes escritos solamente en mayúsculas para demostrar su alto nivel de enojo al pronunciar las palabras.**

**Recuerden que yo todavía no soy dueño de los Combo Niños ni de la serie en general, sólo de Diego, sus de Buenos Aires, Caro, y los Divinos que aparecieron hasta ahora. ¡No se hagan una idea errónea! ¡Ja!**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Dojo secreto de los Combo Niños…**

En el lugar secreto de entrenamiento de los Combo Niños, Diego y Maestre Cabeza se hallaban esperando su regreso. Luego de una hora, ellos ya se habían aburrido de pelearse, tanto física como verbalmente, y cayeron al suelo. Solo de vez en cuando sentían ese cosquilleo que anunciaba la llegada de los Combo Niños y el Maestre Grinto.

"Sigh… ¿cuánto más?" Preguntó Diego con los ojos cerrados.

"No sé…" Dijo el Maestre. De tanto gritarle, hace un rato lo dejó afónico.

"Maldita sea…" Dijo Diego muy cansado. Sintieron de nuevo la señal de la llegada de los Combo Niños. Pero luego de un rato siguió sin pasar nada. "Oye… ¿puedes explicarme porqué lo de la imitación de corte de luz?"

"Se supone que es cuando la barrera imaginaria entre el Mundo Divino y el Mundo Humano se trata de abrir desde el Mundo Divino." Explicó Cabeza.

"Continuo. Por que la estructura dimensional del Mundo Divino es diferente a la nuestra es que existe una gran falta de sincronización entre la forma en como llegaron de cómo van a salir. Y esa falta de sincronización se siente acá. Afortunadamente solamente nosotros lo sentimos por… bueno, ¿qué sé yo? ¿Lo dije bien?"

"No lo sé, no te entendí. Pero deberías ser más serio. Como antes." Dijo Cabeza. Diego se levantó de repente.

"¿Quieres que sea más serio?" Cabeza asintió. "Está bien, seré más serio. Como antes… Seguro. Es que yo solo me hacía el molesto para molestarte a vos. ¿No te acuerdas de cómo les salvé el trasero a ti y a Grinto cuando hablaban con mi mamá? Oigan, se me olvidaba de que ustedes todavía me las deben por tomarme el trabajo de hablar con los padres de los 4. Los padres de Azul todavía creen que estoy loco. Pero los de Pilar me tienen confianza. La hermana de Serio me dio su número. Y los papas de Paco son muy raros." Cabeza simplemente había agarrado el reproductor de Mp3 que tenía y Diego y empezó a escuchar una música cualquiera ignorando a Diego. "Cabeza… cualquier señal de des-sincronización que ocurra podría causar interferencia con los auriculares y eso llevaría a…" Otra 'señal' ocurrió y causó tal interferencia en los auriculares que hizo volar a Cabeza hacia el otro lado del dojo.

"¡Maestre!" Gritó Diego y corrió a su lado. Lo vio inconsciente, y le colocó el mismo paño mojado que el tenía. "Que ca**da que se mandó." En ese preciso momento apareció el portal, idéntico al anterior, por el cual salieron los Combo Niños y el Maestre Grinto. Ellos ya habían notado el dolor del Maestre Cabeza mientras cruzaban hacia el otro lado, como si fuera cruzar un pasillo corto.

"¿Cómo fue que le pasó?" Le preguntó Grinto, fue el más preocupado por su salud.

"Pues fue la primera vez que usó la tecnología… no me dio tiempo a decirle." Le respondió Diego, realmente apenado.

"No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que pasó exactamente?" Preguntó Pilar. Diego se encargó de levantar su Mp3, que ahora estaba quemado.

"Que las ondas radioactivas que lanzaba el portal a la Tierra antes de traernos aquí afectaba cualquier dispositivo electrónico que se encontrara cerca del lugar donde arribaríamos." Pronunció Azul.

"En este caso me hizo bolsa el Mp3. No quiero imaginarme el sonido que soltaron los auriculares al reaccionar con esas ondas radiactivas… ¡¿Ondas radiactivas? ¡¿Qué?" Gritó Diego. Dejó caer su Mp3 y empezó a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, con una reacción de bastante miedo.

"No, no 'ese' tipo de ondas radioactivas, estas son inofensivas para los seres humanos." Dijo Azul. Diego simplemente se detuvo.

"¿Y qué hay de las cabezas de piedra?" Preguntó.

"De seguro que solamente está aturdido por el sonido. Debe estar desmayado." Respondió Azul.

"Bueno… pasando a otro tema… ¿acaso vamos a nuestras casas y les decimos que nos quedamos dormidos en la escuela?" Preguntó Serio. Todos los chicos soltaron una risa.

"Jaja, eso sería humillante para ustedes, pero no, yo ya tuve un plan." Dijo Diego, triunfante.

"¿Cuál?"

"Les dije que estuvieron en un viaje. Así que solamente digan que estuvieron en Rio de Janeiro y ¡por nada del mundo me mencionen a mí!" Dijo rápidamente Diego.

"Claro…" Dijo Paco, aletargando la letra 'a'.

"Tambien digan que no había tiendas de recuerdos… ¿trajeron algún recuerdo del Mundo Divino?" Preguntó Diego. Todos se largaron a reír.

"Pues si, realmente." Dijo Paco. Diego paró de reír. "¿De enserio? ¿Me trajeron algo a mí?"

"No, pero podremos mostrártelo la próxima vez que enfrentemos a un divino." Dijo Pilar. 'Dio los cinco' con Paco y Serio, Azul se quedó pensativa.

"¿Qué pasa Azul?" Preguntó Serio.

"Estuve pensando… acerca de lo que dijo Pilar… Puede que hayamos liberado a otro 'Divino Ancestral' al llegar aquí." Explicó Azul. Los otros en la habitación la miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo sabes que hay más de esos jefes?" Preguntó Diego.

"¿O cómo siquiera que los liberamos?" Dijo Paco.

"Pues… creo que esto… está planeado." Empezó a decir Azul.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Paco.

"Creo que ella se refiere a que esto como que ya está grabado en piedra." Dijo Diego. Azul asintió. "Pero simplemente podemos decir que las señales radiactivas pudieron haber despertado al tal divino." Provocó un repentino cambio en el humor del ambiente y volvieron a reírse.

"De acuerdo, simplemente vayamos arriba para fijarse si pasa algo." Dijo Azul.

"Así que podría llevarnos Maestre…" Dijo Paco, volteando, y vieron como los Maestres, ambos, los miraban sonrientes. "Uh… ¿qué acaso no estaba desmayado?" Todos se voltearon a ver a los sonrientes maestres.

"Es cierto… ¿o sea que mi Mp3 se sacrificó por nada?" Dijo Diego.

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO, RENACUAJO?" Gritó el Maestre Cabeza.

"Él si estaba noqueado, pero después que despertó nos quedamos escuchándolos. Estamos orgullosos de que ustedes ya actúen y piensen como verdaderos guardianes. El entrenamiento que recibieron de sus ancestros valió la pena." Dijo Grinto. Usó su báculo para transportarse a él y a los 5 chicos de vuelta a la superficie.

"Bueno, ¿qué día es hoy?" Preguntó Paco, luego de un pequeño bostezo.

"Domingo." Respondió Diego.

"No puede ser, pero si solamente estuvimos como un par de horas allá." Mencionó Pilar.

"Meh, puede ser que solo sea una disfunción dimensional y ya. Pero tengo que decirles que pasé un fin de semana de reventón mientras no estaban." Dijo Diego sonriendo.

"¿Cómo? Si estuviste con el Maestre Cabeza todo el tiempo." Le dijo Serio.

"Exactamente. Estuve todo un fin de semana con él reventándome la cabeza." Dijo Diego, sin cambiar su expresión. Luego de salir de la escuela (luego de hacer una serie de acciones para abrir las puertas desde adentro), se encontraron en la vieja fábrica.

"Lástima, yo quería la estatua del narigón para mi colección." Dijo Diego luego de escuchar el relato de los Combo Niños en el Mundo Divino.

"¿Una colección de divinos malvados? Que gustos peculiares tienes…" Respondió Azul.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Me repugna." Dijo ella finalmente. Todos se rieron un rato.

"Y bueno, ¿que no deberíamos estar buscando al divino?" Preguntó Paco.

"Bueno…" Diego agarró un control remoto y encendió un pequeño televisor encima de una pequeña mesa vieja. "…En los canales de noticias todavía no dijeron nada acerca de un monstruo atacando la ciudad, así que… nada." Dijo, volviendo a apagar la tele.

"¿De donde sacaste la tele?" Preguntó Serio.

"¿Me creerías que lo encontré tirado en la calle? Solo tuve que reemplazar la pantalla, que estaba rota, por otra pantalla que encontré tirada en el sótano de la fábrica." Dijo Diego. Todos lo miraron con cara de no creerle. "Bueno, yo si aproveché estos dos días, no digan que no."

"No es que no te creamos pero… eres muy raro." Dijo Azul.

"¿Si?"

"Si."

"No es normal que vengas con un televisor, aunque sea viejo." Mencionó Serio. Diego no lo aguantó más.

**En la entrada del edificio**** donde viven Diadoro y Gómez…**

"Uff, luego de tantos días reposando en la cama lo que me convendría ahora es ser alcalde de un local de comida rápida." Dijo Diadoro.

En el lapso de tiempo desde que Yperif fue liberado, los dos fueron rescatados por una grúa, ya que no había forma de subir con medios convencionales. Luego de aquel hecho, los llevaron al hospital de donde los derivaron a su hogar, con reposo todos los días. No hacían nada más que comer y sufrir de uno que otro dolorleve. Dos días antes, ya les habían dado de alta, y podían hacer lo que quieran, pero sufrían de pereza.

"Yo pensé que querría liberar otro Divino para tratar de ser el alcalde de Nova Nizza" Sugirió Gomez.

"Nah, creo que estoy cansado de eso. Sobre todo si provocan que mi lindo cuerpo pise un hospital. Nah… prefiero volver a estudiar en la carrera de política en la universidad…" Dijo Diadoro.

"Lo admiro mucho." Dijo Gomez.

"Eh, perdone" Dijo una voz bastante ronca desde atrás de ellos.

"¿Qué pasa, humilde ciudadano?" Pregunta Diadoro, aún sin girar los dos.

"Creo que yo me les adelanté…" Los dos hombres giran y ven al Divino. "… ¡¿ENTIENDEN?" Grita y causa una onda de sonido que los empuja hacia atrás, además de hacerles doler las orejas.

El divino que los acababa de lanzar hacia la otra vereda, Tenía brazos de oso pardo, mientras que las garras eran metálicas y de mayor proporción que el resto del brazo, de igual color. Las piernas se parecían a las de un gorila, con dos placas de metal como rodilleras. El cuerpo no tenía una forma definida, pero se podía notar que se trataba de un monstruo musculoso con severas marcas con forma de rostros de animales carnívoros. Su cabeza es esférica, con dos orejas de oso, arriba de todo, una aleta de tiburón de color gris, y con dos colmillos de vampiro en su hocico. Contaba con tres ojos rojos. También, parecía tener una especie de chapa con forma circular en su espalda.

"TODOS USTEDES, HUMANOS, ¡ME MOLESTAN MUCHO! ¡PERO LO QUE MÁS ME MOLESTA SON ESOS GUARDIANES! ¡TENGO QUE DESTRUIRLOS!" Gritó.

"¿Pero cómo sabe usted acerca de los Combo Niños si, según tu punto de vista, no haces ni 5 minutos que fuiste liberado?" Preguntó Gomez.

"¡CÓMO ME MOLESTAN USTEDES HUMANOS Y SUS ESTÚPIDAS PREGUNTAS! ¡Yo sólo lo sé y punto! Si no, ¡no hubiera sido liberado en primer lugar!" Gritó. El divino empezó a correr por una de las calles, destrozando el pavimento y los autos que estaban en su paso, tanto los estacionados como los que venían conducidos.

"Bueno, en realidad el televisor estaba ahí tirado en el sótano, no en la calle. Y estaba enterito, sólo tuve que sacarle el polvo. Obviamente un chico de mi edad no podría armar y desarmar. Solo estaba viendo si estaban atentos." Dijo Diego. Todos se enojaron con él. "¿Qué no se suponía que ya estaban enojados conmigo? Mejor miremos la tele a ver que pasa." Y vieron como el canal de las noticias de la ciudad mostraba una avenida totalmente destruida, con partes de autos desparramados por doquier y trozos de asfalto sobre las veredas. "La hubiera dejado apagado…"

"¡Tenemos que ir rápido!" Pronunció Azul.

"¡Espera, me parece que hay algo mal!" Gritó Diego. Luego, toda una parte de la fábrica fue reducida a escombro en cuestión de segundos, dándole paso al Divino.

"¡Ah, el divino!" Gritó Pilar, apuntando al monstruo.

"Y no cualquier divino. Es Thymós, el divino ancestral que representa al sentimiento de la Ira. Y se dice que es el divino con mayor poder físico." Dijo Azul, observando su Divino Berry.

"¿Ahora si muestra su información?" Pregunta Serio.

"Al parecer si… Supongo que debió ser el viaje."

"¡AH! ¡BASTA DE HABLAR! ¡YO VENGO AQUÍ A PELEAR, NO A SABER!" Dijo el tal Thymós.

"¡Pues eso está MAL!" Gritó indignada Azul. Los 5 chicos se pusieron sus máscaras.

"¡ESTÁ MAL ABURRIRME! ¡Y NO ME GUSTAN SUS CARAS! ¡SON HORRIBLES!" Gritó Thymós de nuevo, ahora dando un golpe en el suelo con su pierna.

"Tu no tienes precisamente una cara para mostrar." Dijo Diego.

"¡Y TU NO TENDRÁS HUESOS CUANDO TENGAS QUE MOSTRARLOS!" Gritó de nuevo y lanzó un pedazo de escombro del suelo a Diego. Él y Paco, quien estaba cerca de él saltaron a lados contrarios para esquivar la roca.

"Uf, qué bien que el tipo tiene tanta puntería como cerebro." Dice Paco luego de reacomodarse. Thymós empezó a mostrar una vena en su cabeza, signo de enojo.

"Mira quien habla." Habló Serio. Paco iba a contestar, pero Diego lo detuvo. "Me parece que se refería a que no deberías seguir enfureciendo al enemigo. Toma su fuerza de su ira." Dijo Diego.

¡Y SEGURAMENTE USTEDES TOMAN FUERZA DE SU TONTA ESTUPIDÉS!" Thymós dejó salir un rugido, como el de antes, que los hizo volar hacia atrás, chocando contra otro sector de la fábrica. "Bueno, supongo que eso estuvo un poco fuera de contexto, lo que ahora me enfurece a mi. ¡Es nuestro turno!" Gritó Diego mientras incitó a que sus compañeros se volvieran a poner a pie frente al divino.

"¡ESTE TURNO NO SERÁ DE NADIE MÁS QUE YO!" Thymós corrió hacia Diego y trató de darle un puñetazo, pero la capoeira de Diego lo salvó al moverse hacia su izquierda, luego abanicó su pierna para darle un fuerte golpe en el costado de Thymós. Pareció como el divino se retorcía un poco de dolor, y luego vino Paco quien con una patada recta, pero con apoyo, hacia el otro costado, hizo caer al divino al suelo.

"Eso fue fácil…" Pronunció Pilar.

"Mah, debe de ser de tantas tensiones en su cuerpo producto de su ira…" Dijo Diego. Vio el tótem en la frente de una cabeza de tigre que salía de su estómago. El tótem era amarillo, y por esa condición Diego lo identificó como el de Serio, pero era diferente del cual le habían mostrado. "Eh, debe ser el de Serio. Lo digo por el color nomás…" Serio se acercó y definitivamente lo reconoció como su 'nuevo' tótem. "Si, es el mío." Serio tocó el tótem usando su mano derecha. Ahora probarían como usar sus nuevas transformaciones en Nova Nizza.

"¡Tótem toca transforma!" Grita Serio.

"¡León!"

"¡Rinoceronte!"

"¡Rana!"

"¡Búho!"

"¡Lobo!"

Con su grito, se acaba el proceso de transformación, y nota la nueva forma de sus compañeros. Mientras que a Serio y a Azul solo les descubrió algunos cambios menores, a Pilar y a Paco los veía totalmente distintos. Pero no tenía por qué preocuparse por ellos ahora. Él siguió siendo el mismo de siempre.

Sin embargo, como era la segunda vez que se transformaba con ellos a la vista, él seguía siendo un desconocido para ellos. Pero no tanto.

"Bueno… ¿ahora quién es la cara nueva del lugar?" Preguntó Diego, un poco entusiasmado para ver como pateaban traseros los 'nuevos' guardianes.

"¡Combo Niños Vámonos!" Lideró Paco y tanto él como Diego y Serio empezaron a correr hacia Thymós, quien ya estaba levantado. Thymós simplemente golpeó el suelo con fuerza, creando una onda de fuerza que derribó a Serio y a Paco, mientras Diego le rasguñó el cuerpo con sus garras, haciendo que Thymós retrocediera también. Levantó otro gran pedazo de escombro, dispuesto a lanzárselo a Diego, pero unas plumas púrpuras como proyectiles en la piedra, la cual por cierto ni la agrietó, hicieron cambiar su rumbo hacia Azul, quien no pudo esquivarla a tiempo como para evitar estar debajo del escombro. Pilar intento sacar la piedra de encima de Azul con su lengua, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. Mientras, Diego le dio una patada al divino, haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás.

"Bueno, yo la tengo fácil, no sé ustedes." Dijo Diego. Thymós corrió hacia él con sus puños en alta, pero Diego se agachó y dio una patada hacia sus pies haciendo que cayera hacia delante pero obviando a Diego. Paco y Serio se levantaron de vuelta, y el chico león fue inmediatamente a asistir a Azul. "Mira, tu cállate y acaba con el divino." Dijo Paco, disgustado con su actitud.

"Al menos yo no soy a quien le dan un golpe y queda fuera de combate." Dijo Diego. Un tremendo golpe en la nuca hizo que cayera desmayado.

"¡Por fin! ¡AHORA USTEDES, INSOLENTES!" Gritó Thymos. Mientras, Serio pudo sacar la piedra de encima a Azul.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Sin Diego, ¡Nunca podremos derrotarlo!" Dijo Azul desesperada.

"¿Por qué lo necesitamos a Diego…?" Preguntó Serio, celoso.

"¿No te acordás? Nuestras habilidades están muy debilitadas por nuestras nuevas transformaciones, no podremos hacerle ningún rasguño así." Respondió Azul, derrotada.

"¡No digas eso! ¡Nosotros somos los Combo Niños! ¡Ningún divino puede hacernos frente!" Al terminar la frase, Paco es lanzado hacia el mismo lugar con un poderoso puño de parte de Thymós.

"¡¿TODAVÍA QUEDAN DOS? ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!"

"Uy no, ¡ahí viene!" Dice Azul. Thymós se acerca a ellos corriendo. Serio se pone en frente mostrando sus garras, que eran un poco más largas que antes, mientras que Azul lanza varias plumas-flechas al divino. Sin embargo, no lo detienen y Serio queda arrollado bajo las piernas de Thymós. Pilar dispara su lengua, pero Thymós la enrolla en su brazo izquierdo y la lanza lejos. Azul levanta vuelo, y lanza de nuevo sus plumas, pero el rugido de Thymós las desvía y hace caer a Azul.

"_¡Están débiles! ¡Olvídate de ellos! ¡Debes encontrar mi portal!_" Fue lo que mencionó una voz siniestra e desconocida en la cabeza de Thymós. "¡CÁLLATE, NADIE TE HA PREGUNTADO NADA!"

"_Hazme caso, ¡insolente! ¡Debes hacer lo que yo diga! ¡Busca mi sello, y rómpelo!_" "¡BASTA! ¡YO NO SOY EL SIRVIENTE DE NADIE!" Gritó Thymós mientras empezaba a crear sismos al repiquetear el piso con sus piernas.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Pregunta Azul, que ahora era la única semi-conciente en el acto. Sin embargo, Thymós no estaba concentrado en la batalla, así que había muchas probabilidades de que no diera 'un golpe final' para acabar con ellos. Así que decidió poner en gala un nuevo poder.

"_Maestre, ayúdenos_" Murmuró Azul, y tal murmullo se convirtió en una especie de contacto telepático con Grinto, que en realidad era un mensaje a ultra-baja frecuencia que sólo a la persona a la que quería que recibiera el mensaje podría escucharlo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió ante el hecho de que su maestre ya estaba en las inmediaciones de la pelea. Grinto apareció por detrás de ella y rápidamente la sacó del lugar, escondiéndola tras un auto. Hizo lo mismo con Paco, Pilar y Serio. Tras ese fino cuerpo se escondía la fuerza de un gorila. Luego le tocó el turno a Diego. Así que no tuvo más opción que ir y mostrarse ante el Divino para sacar al lobo blanco del lugar.

"¡OTRO HUMANO MÁS! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO SEAS TÚ QUIEN ME HA ESTADO HABLANDO EN MI CABEZA!" Gritó Thymós al verlo.

"No sé de que hablas, divino, pero deberías calmarte un poco. Tu furia ciega te conducirá a un destino terrible. ¿No crees? Yo si." Pronunció Grinto, con una sonrisa al pronunciar la última frase.

"¡YO NO LO CREO!" Thymós saltó y dio un golpe tremendo usando sus dos brazos donde deberían haber estado el Maestre y su desmayado discípulo, pero descubrió que no había nadie bajo su cuerpo.

"¡AH!" Gritó, y luego ante la simple caída de una piedra empezó a correr hacia la dirección de esa piedra. Aunque no se detuvo ahí y empezó a correr fuera del campo de batalla.

**Por fin. Fue mucho tiempo como para terminarlo. Que suerte la mía al prenderse una chispa de creatividad en mi cabeza.**

**Lo dejó así hasta la próxima vez que lo actualice. ¡No se hagan una idea errónea! Si no voy a seguir actualizando, yo se los voy a decir. ¡Pero ahora no! ¡No señor! ¡Voy a seguir adelante!**

**¡Nos vemos, amigos!**

**~L. A. M.**

**PD: ¡Y no señor! ¡El número 13 no significa mala suerte! **_**(Ni que sea 31 de Marzo)**_** Hoy, de camino a la Universidad, me encontré con una herradura de caballo. Supongo que tal hallazgo me ha inspirado. Además tiene justo 7 agujeros para clavo que se dice que en esos casos es cuándo más buena suerte trae. Simplemente, es cuestión de suerte.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Combo Niños X**

**Y acá con una nueva edici****ón.**

**Saben, partes de este capítulo me hubiera gustado que quedaran… no sé… mejor profundizados, ¿tal vez?**

**¡Disfruten!**

"_¡Debes ir a la ciudad antigua y romper mi sello!_"

"¡JAMÁS!"

"Eso estuvo muy cerca, pero díganme de nuevo por qué de pronto yo soy la salvación de los Combo Niños… de nuevo." Preguntó Diego. Estaba acostado en el suelo del dojo secreto, con una almohada bajo su cabeza y un paño frío en su frente.

"Nosotros no dijimos eso." Dijo Serio, pero, como los demás, sabía que era cierto.

"Lo insinuaron. No es correcto que a mi me noqueen y después de eso el divino les dé una paliza y la única razón por la que se fuera sea por un dolor de cabeza." Dijo Diego. Se sentía un poco halagado, en realidad.

"Pero lo venceremos, de eso no hay dudas, así cómo lo hicimos con el narigón." Habló Paco.

"…Cuando el núcleo del Tsu'u' lo había debilitado…" Mencionó Cabeza, acabándole el orgulloso a Paco.

"Igual…"

"En realidad, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para volver a ser tan fuertes como antes, sólo basta que los nuevos tótems se acostumbren a nuestros cuerpos y a Nova Nizza." Dijo Azul.

"Será fácil."

"Seguro que si." Dijo Diego.

Thymós de repente se encontraba en un campo rocoso, bastante espacioso, rodeado por la inmensa jungla.

"_Vamos, estás cerca…_" Seguía la voz.

"¡CÁLLATE!" Thymós saltó en su lugar como si fuera un niñito, pero retumbando como un terremoto. Muchas aves levantaron vuelo de las copas de los árboles al moverse la tierra.

Cuándo el divino terminó su berrinche, un agujero se abrió entre medio de la superficie rocosa, dando lugar a una escalera.

"_Rápido, no pierdas tiempo…_"

"¡DEJA MI CABEZA!"

"Bueno, chicos, con un divino suelto comprenderán que tienen que adelantar su entrenamiento…" Pronunció el Maestre Grinto. Los 4 chicos suspiraron de enojo, mientras que Diego soltó una pequeña risa. "…Mientras que Diego va a buscar al Divino…" Diego calló su risa, pero no pareció afectarlo.

"Bueno, es entrenamiento, pero con sentido." No fue hasta que Cabeza saltó sobre su estómago para levantarse. "¡Si señor!"

"¡Silencio! ¡Yo iré contigo para asegurarme que no te esconderás en una heladería!" Dijo Cabeza, y luego de un corto viaje a la "bóveda secreta", regresó con su máscara.

"Apuesto a que tu solamente quieres ir a la heladería conmigo." Dijo Diego. Todos rieron un poco hasta que la cabeza de piedra hizo que el chico lobo se retirara del lugar.

"Bueno, tengo una duda que me está inquietando un poco…" Dijo Serio.

"Está bien, Serio. De hecho, yo también tengo dudas… La verdad, es mejor que resolvamos nuestras dudas durante éste entrenamiento." Grinto golpeó el piso con su vara e hizo aparecer una pequeña columna con una consola a su altura. El maestre tecleó una secuencia que hizo que la columna volviera a esconderse en el suelo. Luego, alrededor de 30 figuras de madera aparecieron en el recinto, simbolizando a los divinos.

"Wow, una invasión de árboles extraterrestres…" Dijo Pilar.

"¿Así que solamente tenemos que derribar a estos árboles… perdón, muñecos? Será pan comido." Dijo Paco.

"No solamente a los árboles… digo, a los muñecos de práctica." Dijo el Maestre. El sacó su máscara de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo colocó. Cada uno de los Combo Niños hizo lo mismo.

"¿A qué se refiere?" Pregunta Azul.

"Ya lo sabrán. Pero ahora, además de concentrarse en derribar a los muñecos, quiero que me cuenten a mí y a sus compañeros que aprendieron y sintieron durante nuestra excursión al Mundo Divino.

"¡Qué bien! ¡Ya le digo lo que me pasó a mí!" Paco saltó y rápidamente desarmó a uno de los muñecos, quedando el cuerpo tirado a sus pies y la cabeza (que tenía una cara chistosa por cierto) a varios metros de allí.

"Me parece, Paco, que yo debería empezar, a mi me tocó primero el entrenamiento." Dijo Serio.

"Como sea."

**En una heladería…**

"De acuerdo, luego del helado de dulce de leche vamos por el Divino." En una heladería bastante moderna, Diego se encuentra aparentemente solo en una de las mesas que hay en el interior del local, comiendo un helado de chocolate. Pero en realidad, el Maestre Cabeza está debajo de la mesa comiendo uno de pistache.

"¿Puede ser después del de vainilla?" Pregunta el Maestre.

"Pero el de vainilla me lo cobran más caro si antes compré uno de pistache con limón."

"En ese caso… ¡OYE! ¡Tenemos que ir por el Divino!" Gritó de repente el Maestre Cabeza.

"Seh… sólo lo había dicho porque ya estoy lleno."

"¡Vamos! ¡Andando!" El Maestre saltó sobre uno de los pies de Diego, haciendo que él se levantara de su asiento y dejara el lugar.

"Por fin me salí de ese lugar, tus pies huelen muy mal." Diego metió al maestre en su mochila negra.

"Te hubieras colocado debajo de la mesa aunque supieran que existen las piedras que hablan."

"No es tu asunto."

"No, claro. Ahora ya 'inspeccionamos' esta área, ¿en donde seguimos buscando?" Preguntó Diego.

"Para eso traes el 'Pandeiro de Diamante', mocoso."

"Si, claro. Dime de nuevo como funciona." Dijo Diego sacando el pandeiro de su mochila.

"Agh, solamente tienes que levantarlo y cuando lo apuntes hacia donde está el divino empezará a sonar." Explicó el Maestre. Diego apuntó hacia delante, pero no sonó. Luego hacia su derecha, pero tampoco. Luego a su izquierda, donde empezó a sonar, bastante suave pero lo suficiente como para que ellos lo escuchen. Pero después Diego se dio la vuelta para apuntar el pandeiro en otra dirección y que dejara de sonar.

"¡¿Qué haces? ¡Ve hacia donde te indicó el pandeiro!"

"Ya lo sabía."

"Creo que lo que pude aprender a partir de Koh fue aprovechar mi entorno a mi alrededor, pero eso ya lo sabía…" Dijo Serio mientras derribó a tres muñecos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Nada más?" Le pregunta Grinto mientras manda a volar a 4 muñecos con una sola patada.

"Bueno, me parece que también trató de decirme que me deje llevar por mis instintos naturales…"

"Y eso se puede traducir como…"

"... los instintos naturales del tótem…" Dijo Serio.

"Al final, trató de adaptarte para el salvajismo que trae consigo el espíritu del león, el rey de la selva.

"¿Salvaje como un león? Pero si es tan manso… sobre todo cuando Azul está cerca…" Dijo Paco, con un acento bastante de burla. Azul enarcó una ceja, e inmediatamente Serio lanzó un par de muñecos hacia Paco, quien se deshizo de uno con una patada y el otro tuvo que cabecearlo hacia atrás. "¡Ja! ¿Y quien dice que no he aprendido nada? Ahora es mi turno de contarles…" Pero un muñeco le dio justo en su cara haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás.

"¡No! ¡Es mi turno!"

El pandeiro llevó a Diego y a Cabeza hasta el mismo claro rocoso de antes. Diego vio el hueco en la superficie rocosa y corrió hacia él. "¡De seguro que entró allí!"

"No lo sé… este lugar… me da una mala espina."

"No tienes espina… y aunque fuera así, no eres quien de decir eso." Respondió Diego y se detuvo antes de bajar por las escaleras. "Aunque puede que tengas razón, ésta perforación está muy bien realizada, además las escaleras de piedra… muy raro."

"Bueno, baja, no te quedes parado como si nada." Ordenó el Maestro.

"¡Entendido! ¡El pandeiro sigue sonando en dirección al túnel tenebroso!" Antes de pisar el primer escalón oyen una explosión proveniente de la ciudad…"

"Ahora que me acuerdo, Azul, tendrías que explicarnos acerca de los Divinos Ancestrales, Koh me dijo…"

"¡Ahora no, Serio!" Gritó Pilar.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque tengo que contarles cuando Muuch y yo éramos arbustas!" Dijo emocionada Pilar.

"¿Arbustas?" Preguntó Paco.

"¡Si! ¡Fue muy divertido! ¡Luego nos dimos un chapuzón en el lago! ¡Y luego vimos a las ranas!"

"Y luego notaste que había una rana más fea y enorme…" Dijo Azul.

"Nah, era bastante linda. Pero luego no fue tan divertido… Me tiró hacia un árbol con su lengua alienígena."

"Es irónico que le llames 'alienígena' sabiendo que ahora tienes una lengua igual a la de ella." Dijo Azul.

"¡¿De enserio? ¡Oh no! ¡Lo lograron por fin! ¡Soy alienígena!" Dijo Pilar mientras se arrodillaba en el piso. Paco, mientras golpeaba algunos muñecos, se acercó a Pilar.

"No te preocupes, alienígena o no, seguiremos pateando traseros juntos. Además de que no te veías tan extraterrestre." Dijo Paco.

"Um, ¡gracias!" Dijo Pilar mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

"¿Y qué pudiste aprender de esa experiencia, Pilar?" Preguntó Grinto.

"¡A cómo divertirme en el pantano!"

"Me parece que se refiere a como usar su entorno a su favor, pero es lo mismo que aprendí yo. ¿Qué acaso todos tuvimos pruebas idénticas?" Preguntó Serio.

"Tal vez, Serio, los guardianes querían que se adapten primero a sus entornos naturales para poder entender mejor a sus nuevos poderes, ¿no creen? Yo si."

"Pero el hábitat del león no es la montaña…"

"Vaya, maestre, su pandereta mágica realmente necesita afinarse." Diego se encontraba en una esquina viendo al divino de la ira destrozando la calle.

"¡Silencio! ¡Ya puedes encargarte de eso después!" Gritó el Maestre, y el pandeiro de diamante empezó a sonar bastante fuerte.

"¡Ya! ¡¿Por qué suena tan fuerte?"

"¡Así tiene que sonar cuando nos acercamos al Divino! ¡Golpéalo un poco!" Diego tocó el pandeiro una vez y el sonido paró.

"O sea que quedamos como unos tontos…" Dijo Diego.

"…Así como estás quedando como un tonto ahora al no ir a detener al divino." Le dijo Cabeza.

"No eres divertido… Igualmente, para nosotros solos es imposible detener éste divino: Es experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y además lleva el tótem de Serio, o sea, es inútil ir tras él."

"¡Sólo evita que siga destruyendo la ciudad, insolente!" Le gritó el maestre y empezó a correr hacia el divino. Thymós lo vio también y empezó a correr en su dirección. Diego se balanceó hacia la izquierda y se tiró al suelo para dejar sus piernas en el camino y hacer tropezar a Thymós, éste cae de cara al suelo y Diego se coloca detrás de él.

Thymós rugió un poco antes de ponerse de pie de vuelta, pero volvió a besar el suelo cuando Diego le propinó una dura patada en el medio de su columna.

"¿Quién dice que un ataque por la espalda es malo?" Se dijo Diego a si mismo. El divino golpeó la calle con sus dos puños y creó un temblor que tiró a Diego al suelo e hizo desmoronar levemente los edificios a su alrededor. El divino pudo levantarse y enfrentar su mirada de rabia hacia el humano.

"¡NADIE ME ATACA POR LA ESPALDA! ¡NADIE!" Dice el divino mientras sus gritos se traducen como ondas destructivas que hacer temblar una vez más a Nova Nizza.

"Mal… Aliento…"

"Muy bien, ¿ya es mi turno?" Preguntó Paco.

"Si… adelante." Dijo Azul.

"¡Bien! ¡Ya era hora!" Dijo Paco.

"Oye, ¿por qué actúas así? No recuerdo que fueras así de rezongón." Dijo Pilar.

"¡No soy rezongón! Solo estoy… impaciente."

"¡Es lo mismo! Además, ¿quién quiere recordar como una estampida de rinocerontes blancos trató de matarnos?" Mencionó Azul.

"¿Una estampida de rinos? Wow, ¡eso es genial!" Dijo Pilar.

"¡Por supuesto! Pero yo no pude montar ningún rino. Tuve que conformarme con el rino super-alimentado." Dijo Paco.

"¿Por rino super-alimentado te refieres al guardián?" Le pregunta Serio.

"Pues claro que si, Serio. El rino super-alimentado me enseñó a como usar todos los recursos que tengo a mi disposición para derrotar a mi oponente, con todos los trucos sucios que quiera."

"¿Lo ve, maestre? Eso es un consejo absurdo." Dijo Azul.

"¿Cómo que absurdo?"

"Somos héroes por una razón: Para combatir la maldad, y nosotros ponemos el ejemplo las personas. Si empezamos a actuar como villanos, entonces todos lo harán."

"Creo que Azul tiene un poco de razón…" Concuerda Serio.

"Bueno, obviamente, Einstein. Yo sólo voy a hacerlo cuando esté al punto de morir, no tengo que gastar todas mis energías en un solo golpe." Dijo Paco y le dio un buen puñetazo a otro de esos muñecos.

"Ahora si, ¡Paco tiene razón!" Lo felicita Pilar.

Encontramos a Diego y a Cabeza incrustados contra una pared, tratando de ser extraídos por algunos bomberos por medio de barras de acero y algún que otra vara de madera.

"Bien, sí que la hiciste en grande." Dijo Cabeza. No le preocupaba que lo oyeran, ahora mismo estaba llevando su máscara.

"Mira quien habla." Al final, pudieron sacarlos.

"Bien, ya ayudamos. ¿Podemos ver sus verdaderas identidades?" Les preguntó uno de los bomberos.

"Ya lárguense." Dijo Diego. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dispusieron a correr tras el divino, que sólo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Que malagradecidos." Dijo un bombero.

"Que enano que es ese tipo." Dijo otro bombero acerca de Cabeza.

"¡Ja! ¡Enano es una subestimación!" Rió Diego.

"¡Cállate!" A la vista del divino, el Maestre Cabeza saltó y se impulsó desde la cabeza de Diego para dispararse así mismo como una bala de cañón e impactar en el cuerpo de Thymós, quien de estar demoliendo un auto pasó a estar incrustado en otra pared. El maestre se limitó a saltar de su cuerpo una vez realizado su ataque.

"¡Eso fue impresionante!"

"Eso es usar la cabeza. Deberías intentarlo." Dijo el Maestre Cabeza.

"¡Obviamente!"

"Ugh, olvídalo." Le dijo el maestre, ya que no entendió su mensaje.

"Bueno, es un garrón que tengamos al divino noqueado y que los Combo Niños no estén aquí para hacer la Super Explosión.

"Pues hay que llamarlos."

"¿Cómo?"

"No sé." Uno de los bomberos se acercó a ellos dos. "Señor, ¡use mi celular!"

"Ah… no gracias, estamos bien." Le respondió Diego.

"Bueno…" El bombero se fue de la escena, sin antes ver al Maestre. "_¡Que enano es!_"

"¡¿Por qué rechazaste su celular?" Le recriminó Cabeza.

"Por que los celulares pueden retener el número de a quien voy a llamar. Sería delatarlos con 8 dígitos. Si fuera uno fijo entonces sería diferente…" Los dos guerreros vieron a su izquierda el interior de una casa destruida con un teléfono fijo en buenas condiciones.

"Ve y llámalos." Le ordenó Cabeza y Diego fue corriendo.

"¿Qué te pasa Azul? ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Serio. Ellos dos estaban solos rodeados por un sospechoso grupo de muñecos mientras los otros estaban conversando lejos de allí.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo? Yo estoy bien." Dijo Azul, levemente molesta.

"¿De enserio? Como que estuviste bastante enfadada a lo largo del día."

"No, de enserio que estoy bien."

"Seguro… ¿no te intimida que éstos muñecos estén alrededor nuestro?" Preguntó Serio, quien miraba hacia los muñecos detrás de Azul.

"Lo que pasa… es que me molestó mucho como tuvimos que perder el tiempo yendo al Mundo Divino, enfrentarnos con la muerte y al final no aprendimos nada importante." Dijo Azul, desviando su mirada, pero aún enojada.

"Sabes, yo no le presto atención tampoco." Dijo Serio. Azul volvió a verlo.

"¿No?"

"No. En realidad pensaba en que 'lo que sea que los maestres' nos enseñaron ya lo sabía, y que por ahí ellos sólo querían que nos divirtiésemos antes de tener que seguir enfrentando a esos divinos super-poderosos." Contestó Serio.

"Aah… Puede ser… no había pensado en eso, sólo que mi entrenamiento no fue tan divertido, aunque si disfruté de los conocimientos que me dio Kulte'." Dijo Azul.

"¿Quién?"

"Mi maestre temporal…"

"Claro. Pero ya ves, lo disfrutaste."

"Supongo que si… ¿Vos también disfrutaste tu estadía con tu maestre?" Le preguntó Azul. Serio se ruborizó un poco.

"¡Ah! ¡Si! Por supuesto… ¿Por qué no?"

**[FLASHBACK]**

(Luego de que Serio terminó su 'prueba')

"Dime, ¿todavía estás celoso porque 'impresioné' a tus amigas?" Le preguntó Koh a Serio.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Dijo Serio, un poco ruborizado.

"Niño, si ustedes cuatro se parecen en ALGO a nosotros cinco, entonces supongo que tu estás enamorado de la chica inteligente." Dijo Koh.

"Bueno… si, pero no se lo digas."

"Está bien, o sea que vos le vas a decir antes que cualquier otro, ¿verdad?" Le dijo Koh, guiñándole un ojo.

"Claro…"

"Una buena forma sería felicitarla por haber terminado su entrenamiento, bueno, digo, si es que la supera."

"¡Claro que la va a superar!"

"¿Lo ves? Vos si me seguís."

"Bueno, ¿y que hay de ti? ¿Acaso no hay una 'Azul' acá del cual estás enamorado?"

"¡Siempre! Pero siempre se me olvida acordarme. Y como a 'ella' no le gusta las personas… uh… olvidadizas, entonces tengo que esperar a que madure un poco."

"¿Pero no sos inmortal?"

"Claro, por eso tengo mucho tiempo para volverme más inteligente."

"¿Pero no se supone que tienes que parecerte a mi? Pareces un completo tonto, sin ofender.

"Bueno… en cierto modo si… misma clase de tótem, mismo interés en bellezas, mismo estilo de cabello… creo que se me olvidó la personalidad. Pero puedo ser maduro si me lo propongo, lo que pasa es que no me lo propongo."

"Creo que algún día lo harás."

"Será cuando tu te le declares a la rubia, de enserio." "_Será al mismo tiempo_."

"Bueno, ya veré que hacer…"

"Hazlo por nosotros dos, además de que para que yo me le declaré a Kulte' y dos para que dejes de quedar como tonto."

"¿Kulte'?

"¡La chica de la que estoy enamorado!"

"No eres muy amable… dudo que… 'ella' quiera salir contigo."

"No eres muy extrovertido… dudo que la rubia quiera salir contigo." Dijo Koh, burlándose de él.

"Bueno, bueno, ya entendí."

"De acuerdo ahora mejor vete para… no sé, una batalla final o algo así."

"Ok… ya voy… ¿por donde?"

"Ve por cualquier lado, el Ts'u' siempre te lleva a donde deberías ir."

"Bueno, gracias por todo."

"No es nada. Ahora cuidate de que Kulte' no te avergüence en frente de la rubia, ella pudo haber oído todo de lo que hemos conversado…" Dijo Koh mientras se retiraba del lugar corriendo.

"… ¿¡Qué!"

**[Fin FLASHBACK]**

"Serio… ¡Serio!" Le gritó Azul a Serio, quien cerró los ojos al acordarse de tal situación. Ante el grito de Azul, él se despertó de repente.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Serio, quien estaba un poco adormilado.

"¡Son los muñecos! ¡Están peligrosamente cerca de nosotros dos!" Le grita Azul. De hecho, los muñecos formaban un siniestro círculo alrededor de ellos, aún más cerca que antes, haciendo que los dos tuvieran que juntar sus cuerpos por la falta de espacio. Serio se ruborizó, pero Azul siguió con su mirada de preocupación hacia los muñecos. "¡Rápido! ¡Hagamos un combo para salir de aquí!"

"¡Cla-Claro!" Serio junto sus manos con las de Azul, y luego los dos juntaron un pie. Luego de que acercaron 'un poco' flexionando sus brazos, se separaron con fuerza y salieron despedidos fuera del círculo de los muñecos 'inofensivos'.

Diego llegó hasta el teléfono fijo, y por estar tan nervioso a causa de que no se acordaba del número de Azul no vio como el Maestre Cabeza le impactaba de lleno en su estómago, cayendo inconsciente hacia el otro lado de la habitación destruida.

"Te… te tardaste un montón." Le dijo el Maestre.

"_Ya tuviste tu dosis de brutalidad innecesaria… ¡AHORA VE POR MI PORTAL!_" Aquella voz misteriosa sonó tan fuerte que el divino no pudo ignorarlo, así que se dispuso a irse.

"¡COMO SEA! ¡PERO ESO SONÓ MUY FUERTE! ¡NO LO SOPORTO! ¡YA VOY A LIBERARTE PARA NO TENER QUE SOPORTARTE MÁS!"

"_Así que ahora si entiendes… perfecto_." Y el divino ancestral hizo su camino hacia el claro en el bosque.

"Por suerte se nos escapó de nuevo… Odio ser la salvación de niños de mi misma edad…" Dijo Diego, quien miro al divino alejarse.

Thymós llegó en el lapso aproximado de 5 minutos al mismo claro rocoso de antes. Estuvo a punto de bajar por la escalera cuando sufrió un intenso dolor de cabeza.

"¡AHHH!" Y así, Thymós calló hacia atrás, totalmente inconsciente.

"_¿Quién pudo causar esto?_"

**El núcleo del Ts'u'…**

Los 5 guardianes se encontraban dentro del Núcleo del Ts'u', un domo esférico de color negro sólido, mientras que los antiguos humanos estaban en una plataforma flotante junto a un pedestal con una esfera roja flotante.

"Que te parece esa, ¿eh? Ya vas a ver que es lo que pasa cuando molestas a los humanos…" Dijo Koh a sí mismo

"_¡ELLOS! ¡YA VAN A VER LO QUE LE PASA A LOS QUE ME ATACAN DE ESTA FORMA!_"

**Bueno, ahí termina este capítulo. No se deberían olvidar de pasar por mi perfil. Ahí pongo información interesante, como un corto comentario acerca del fic en general y ****un adelante del próximo capítulo.**

**Si quieren, como un bonus track, pueden escuchar "Azul" de Cristian Castro o "La isla" de Megatrack (si la encuentran, yo no la encontré.) ahora que ya terminaron de leer.**

**Nos vemos, ¡fue un día loco!**

**~L. A. M.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Combo Niños X**

**¡Hola!**

**Los personajes nuevos que van apareciendo son de mi propiedad: El Disclaimer vendrá especificado al final del capítulo. Los DISCLAIMERS escritos en capítulos anteriores se mantienen hasta este capítulo.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Dojo secreto… Domingo al anochecer…**

"No puedo creer que te hayan derrotado solamente porque no te acordaras del número del celular del maestre." Le dijo Azul.

"¿Del maestre?"

"Suena mejor cuando digo que es de Azul. Pero igual, son 9 números, yo solo doy abasto para 7." Dice Diego.

"En cualquier caso, hiciste un buen trabajo. Hay que ser un verdadero guerrero para vencer a un divino por ti solo…" Felicitó Grinto.

"Ehem…" Dijo Cabeza.

"Bueno, gracias maestre." Agradeció Diego.

"Y bueno, ¿acaso dejaron su estatua ahí a la vista de todos o qué?" Preguntó Paco.

"En realidad nosotros…" Empezó a decir Diego en su tono más natural cuando el Maestre Cabeza lo interrumpió.

"Bueno, digamos que el verdadero guerrero no hizo su verdadero trabajo."

"Ehem, como iba diciendo, no capturamos al divino, creo que nuestra cabeza de piedra favorita omitió la parte acerca de que el divino se nos escapó." Dijo Diego.

"¿Cómo que yo…?" Protestó Cabeza.

"Bueno, igual nosotros pudimos terminar nuestro entrenamiento así que podemos enfrentarnos donde quiera y cuando quiera." Dijo Paco lanzando unas patadas al aire.

"Mejor que no en la cena porque ya tengo a la vista un postre delicioso." Dijo Pilar.

"¡Postre!" Exclamó Azul de repente.

"Lo ves… ella no es tan delicada como dicen…" Dijo Diego.

"Me refiero exactamente a que se nos hizo de noche y nuestros padres creen que aún estamos en una especie de excursión sorpresa… Ay, nuestros padres estarán furiosos…"

"Que no te digo." Dijo Diego.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que le contaste a nuestros padres?" Le pregunto Serio.

"Bueno, que ustedes asistían a una excursión con la Señorita Soledad, obvio. Los padres de Azul me tacharon como loco, hasta llamaron a la escuela donde el Maestre Cabeza les contestó. A los padres de Pilar fue más fácil. Como no estaban tus padres, Serio, entonces hablé con tu hermana. Ella me creyó, supongo. Y ni hablar de los papas de Paco…"

"¿Qué hay con mis padres?"

"Nada." Dijo Diego.

"Bueno, ¡vámonos!" Dijo Azul.

"Usualmente soy yo quien dice eso." Murmuró Paco.

**Casa de Azul… de noche…**

"¡Hola! ¡Ya regresé!"

"¿Una excursión? No me voy a creer esa. Además de que vino uno de tus compañeros de clases a decirnos en persona. Eso no tiene sentido." Le dijo su papá.

"¿Diego? A él no lo dejaron ir. Espero que no les haya molestado." Dijo Azul.

"Me molestó, seguro. Bueno, no te juntes con él. Es una mala influencia."

"Claro, se lo haré saber."

**Casa de Pilar…**

"¡Mamá! ¡Llegué!" Dijo Pilar.

"Ay, _Pili_, ¿cómo te fue en tu excursión?" Dijo su mamá.

"Perfecto."

"¡Que bien! Había pasado tu amigo Diego a avisarnos que te ibas. Pero fue raro, ¿por qué no nos avisaste?"

"Es que fue algo que paso en el momento, ma."

"Bueno, querida, espérame que preparo un plato para ti y así cenamos."

"¡Tengo hambre!" Dijo una voz de una persona en su casa, quien no diré su nombre.

**Casa de Serio…**

Estaban Diego, Serio y Paco. "Ah, hola hermana. ¿Y mis padres?"

"Están adentro, como siempre, ¿cómo te fue?"

"Bien, ¿pero ya me dejas pasar?"

"Si, claro." Pronto la hermana de Serio notó a Diego. Cabe decir que la hermana de Serio es 2 años mayor que los presentes. "Ah, vos, el chico que pasó el otro día."

"Ah, si, yo." Dijo Diego, apenado.

"Bueno, ¿nos vemos luego?" Preguntó ella.

"Ajá, claro, supongo…" Dijo indeciso y condujo a Paco fuera del lugar.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa con él?" Le pregunta Serio.

**En el interior de la casa de Paco…**

Ahora, se encontraban Diego, Paco, su familia, y la mamá de Diego en la casa de Paco, ya que los argentinos habían sido invitados a pasar la cena allí, recalcando la tranquilidad que uno podía disfrutar en esa ciudad a la noche. En este momento, Diego y Paco estaban en la habitación de éste último.

"Oye, ¿puedo saber porque la hermana de Serio… pues… te trata así? La verdad, a mí me dice de todo. Y ni hablar de cómo debe tratar a Serio." Le pregunta Paco.

"Es que no hablo bien con las chicas mayores que yo. Ni menores de paso."

"Ajá, entiendo."

"Igual, yo solamente miré dentro de la casa cuando ella fue a anotar lo que le dije acerca de Serio y ella como que 'me descubrió' y me pasó un papelito con su número y me cerró la puerta de golpe."

"¿O sea que no te acuerdas del número de Azul pero si el de la hermana de Serio?"

"En realidad no, pero mejor cállate."

Unos minutos después, bajaron a cenar. Luego de la cena, incluyendo el postre, Carolina y Diego partieron al hotel, que quedaba cerca.

**Al día siguiente, al final del día de clases en la escuela…**

"Bueno, otro día interesante para Diego…" Dijo Diego.

"Bromeas, ¿verdad?" Le dijo Paco.

"Nah…" Soltó Diego.

"¡Hola! ¡Feliz primer día de clases después de un viaje ínter dimensional!" Saludó Pilar al alcanzarlos.

"Pilar, alguien te puede escuchar." Le dijo Paco.

"Así que ínter dimensional… menos mal que me lo perdí." Dijo Diego sacando la lengua.

"Ajá, claro, también pensaba que podríamos ir a la ciudad a ver si encontramos al divino de vuelta antes de que cause algún daño." Dijo Azul.

"Que tedioso…" Dijo Diego.

"Pero hay que hacerlo" Le dijo Serio.

"Si claro."

"¡Como Niños Vámonos!"

**El lugar del ataque de ayer, a las 3 de la tarde…**

"¿Por qué se nos tuvo que hacer tan tarde?" Preguntó Azul a sus compañeros, quienes ya iban vestidos para la ocasión.

"Bueno, luego de comer no me mueven con nada." Dijo Pilar.

"Cierto, tendríamos un gran problemas de calambres si tuviéramos que ir directo después de cenar… y hambre si iríamos antes." Dijo Diego.

"Si, yo me moría de hambre." Dijo Pilar.

"Claro…" Dijo Azul, derrotada.

Serio, que aprovechó la discusión entre ellos tres, fue al sitio de la batalla y luego regresó al grupo. "Hay rastro del divino. Como que fue al bosque."

"¡Perfecto!" Dijo Pilar.

"Seguro que Pilar se refiere a que en el bosque hay menos probabilidades de que la gente salga herida." Dijo Diego.

"Eso también."

Así, los 5 niños siguieron el rastro de Thymós, que era seguir por la misma calle hasta dar con la jungla, con un paso marcado por varios árboles caídos.

"O sea… ¿hay que seguir el rastro?" Preguntó Diego.

"Creo que si…"

Mientras tanto, en el claro, Thymós recién se despierta de su desmayo, provocado de alguna forma por los guardianes en el Ts'u'.

"¡AGH! ¿Qué me pasó?" Preguntó Thymós, así mismo.

"_¡Esos tontos humanos en el Ts'u'! ¡Están usando su magia negra en un conjuro torturador a distancia!_" Respondió aquella voz misteriosa.

"¡ACABARÉ CON ELLOS!" Gritó Thymós. Otro grupo de aves que reposaban en las copas de los árboles volaron por el susto.

"_¡Así es! ¡Por eso debes entrar a la ciudad antigua y hallar mi portal!_"

"¡RRGH! ¡LOS HARÉ PAGAR! ¡SE ENFRENTARÁN A MI EN PERSONA!" Con ese grito, Thymós salta dentro del agujero, ignorando el uso de las escaleras. Sin embargo, se puede notar que no se lastimó.

**Con los Combo Niños…**

Tomamos el momento en cuánto Thymós lanzó su primer grito luego de despertar. "Wow, ¿qué habrá sido eso?" Preguntó Pilar.

"Creo que fue… el divino." Susurró Azul.

"Jeje… ¿qué más?" Dijo Diego discretamente.

"De hecho, no creo que estemos lejos de él. El grito se escuchó muy fuerte." Dijo Serio.

"De hecho…" Pronunció Pilar, haciendo una imitación de Serio, "…allá adelante se ve un claro. Deberíamos ver allí."

"Bueno, adelante." Dijo Diego. Los 5 avanzaron al claro, donde vieron el ambiente rocoso. Diego se agachó para examinar la superficie. "Parece un meteorito."

"¿Cómo puedes distinguirlo?" Le preguntó Azul.

"Por el color."

"Claro… o sea que a lo mejor es una piedra cualquiera." Concluyó Azul. Poco después, se acercaron a la abertura en la piedra.

"El divino debió bajar por aquí." Dijo Serio.

"Me da miedo si esa cosa abrió este hoyo…" Dijo Paco.

"No… parece que como el 'hoyo' se abrió sólo." Dijo Diego.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"Bueno… el corte de las rocas es demasiado perfecto…" Respondió Diego.

"Creo que si…" Mientras, Pilar apunta su oído al interior de la cueva, oyendo golpes y movimientos en la tierra. "Parece que alguien no la está pasando bien allá abajo."

"¿Pues qué esperamos? ¡Combo Niños Vámonos!" Paco se dispone a saltar hacia la cueva pero Pilar lo sujeta del cuello justo a tiempo.

"¿Pero qué haces? ¡Te vas a lastimar!" Le recriminó Pilar.

"Lo siento…" Dijo Paco, soltando una risita. Él, Pilar y Azul comienzan a bajar.

"Oye, si hasta ellos tienen un momento romántico… pues, te quedas atrás." Le dijo Diego a Serio mientras él empieza a bajar por las escaleras.

"¡Oye! Si yo ya estuve hablando a solas con Azul y…" Pero Serio se da cuenta de la situación. "… ¡Cállate!" Y él baja también.

El recorrido de las escaleras era exageradamente largo a simple vista. El trayecto era recto, y bajaba a 45 grados. Su altura era de aproximadamente 100 metros, o sea que sería una visita bastante larga. Por suerte, y aún después del paso del divino, los escalones eran sólidos. Sin embargo, era un lugar muy monótono. Tanto las paredes como el techo y los escalones eran de color púrpura oscuro, con el aspecto de ser de piedra, con grietas y todo. Tampoco olía mal, en realidad no había olor a nada.

Luego de diez agotadores minutos, los Combo Niños pisaron, uno tras otro, el último escalón de la casi infinita escalera. Sin embargo, la determinación de nuestros pequeños guerreros evitó que se distraigan por el cansancio.

Lo que seguía a las escaleras era un pasillo largo. Los 5 lo cruzaron y se encontraron en una habitación. Seguía el mismo estilo monótono de su alrededor, solo que ésta vez había parras colgando del techo, con el aspecto de haber muerto hace tiempo.

"Vaya, me recuerda a Muuch." Dijo Pilar, notando las parras.

"Pero esto está muerto… es horrible." Dijo Azul.

"Bueno, sigamos, que las plantas muertas no nos detengan." Dijo Diego.

"Y que no vuelvan como plantas zombies." Agregó Pilar.

Cuando Diego quiso dar su primer paso sobre la habitación, el piso se abrió por la mitad, reemplazado ahora por un terreno lleno de clavos gigantes apuntando hacia arriba, de un brillante plateado. Ahora el camino se veía divido a ambos extremos.

"Bueno, la opción de las ramas colgantes está descartada a priori." Dijo Diego. Pilar soltó un bufido, molesta. Pero entonces, un extraño ser, que venía colgando de las ramas, apareció ante ellos. Parecía ser una versión 'arruinada' de la forma animal de Muuch. Era toda de color marrón, bastante desagradable para la vista.

"¡Por aquí no van a pasar!" La voz, sin embargo, era la de una dulce niña.

"Hermosa voz para una criatura tan desagradable… y que me corta el paso." Dijo Diego.

"¡Por aquí no van a pasar!" Dijo de nuevo.

"Es Cambia-Ropa, una divino de nivel 2, que tiene la habilidad de cambiar su forma a voluntad." Dice Azul observando su Divino-berry.

"O sea como Dúplico pero que ahora si podemos evitar que nos copie a nosotros." Dijo Paco.

"¿Acaso ese Thymós la liberó?" Preguntó Diego.

"Ustedes no se imaginan a mi atrapada aquí durante años." Dijo la divina.

"Ouch." Dijo Diego. Cambia-Ropa empezó a columpiarse por las ramas y, al llegar a una de las últimas, se lanzó hacia los Combo Niños con una tremenda patada que ellos lograron esquivar, pero causó que la pared que terminó golpeando se agriete. Sin ninguna queja, volvió a saltar hacia los látigos.

"Ustedes vayan por los costados mientras peleo con mi nueva amiga." Dice Pilar, decidida. Pero en el fondo, se alegra de tener la oportunidad de poder jugar de nuevo en las ramas colgantes.

"¿Estás segura, Pilar?" Le pregunta Paco.

"¡Claro! ¡Solo vayan! Yo soy la única que puede tomar el camino corto con total seguridad." Le dice Pilar.

"Es cierto, Paco, vámonos por el otro lado ya que Serio y Azul tomaron éste." Le recomienda Diego, y así toman el otro camino mientras Serio y Azul van casi por la mitad de la habitación.

"¡Por aquí no van a pasar!" Cambia-Forma repite su movimiento con destino a Serio, pero Pilar logra derribarla antes de poder hacerlo. Afortunadamente, para ella, se agarra de una liana a último momento para no caer en las estalagmitas.

"¡Bien hecho Pilar!" Le felicita Paco. Pilar se ruboriza un poco antes de esquivar otra patada de Cambia-Forma, quien de nuevo se agarra de una liana para evitar estrellarse con una pared. "Yo soy la mejor trepa lianas del mundo." Serio y Azul logran llegar a la meta, pero Diego y Paco todavía no. Cambia-Forma salta de liana en liana para atacar a Pilar, pero ella la patea fácilmente. De nuevo Cambia-Forma se salva por un pelo. Pilar aprovecha para acercarse a la espalda de la divina y ve su tótem, el que le pertenecía originalmente. Confundida, retrocede y se encuentra con Serio.

"Oye, Serio, ¿no se supone que el tótem que tocaste en Thymós era uno nuevo?"

"Claro, es por nuestras nuevas transformaciones."

"Pero su tótem sigue siendo el mío, el de la Iguana…"

"Esto es malo…" Dijo Serio.

"Probablemente este lugar sella las energías mágicas de los divinos, y no permite que se sincronicen con el resto del mundo…" Dice Azul hasta notar la mirada de ignorancia de sus amigos, incluso de Paco. "¡Uf! ¡Simplemente no podremos detenerla ahora!"

"Entonces no nos quedaría otra más que…" Diego insinuó la opción de estalagmitas como armas.

"No necesariamente, podríamos simplemente noquearla. Lo hemos logrado contra otros divinos." Dijo Serio.

"Ah, claro, por supuesto…" Dijo Diego, avergonzado porque no se le ocurrió esa idea.

"Muy bien, Pilar, ve por esa cosa." Ordenó Paco.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Allá voy!" Siguiendo la línea, Pilar subió de vuelta a las lianas, y clavó su mirada a Cambia-Forma.

"Yo, pelear, ¡contigo!" Dijo la divina y saltó de liana en liana para llegar hasta ella. Se impulsa de una liana y se dispara con sus piernas extendidas para patear a Pilar, pero la Combo Niños salta a una liana a su costado, luego agarra un puñado de ramas y forma un gran cuerpo de lianas, con el cual golpea duramente a Cambia Forma, haciendo que caiga inconsciente, pero colgando de varias parras antes de tocar alguna estalagmita.

"Aw, yo esperaba que tardara un poco más. Las lianas son muy divertidas." Dijo Pilar, volviendo con su grupo.

"Pero no cuando hay clavos en el suelo." Dijo Paco.

"Ay, pero claro que no. ¿Qué te piensas?"

"Bueno, si no hay nada mas que discutir, entonces nos vamos." Dijo Diego. Los cinco siguieron por el camino, un corredor bastante monótono como hasta este punto. Luego de unos minutos se encontraron con lo que prometía ser un final para tan disgustante trayecto.

"Por fin, este ambiente es tan… horrible." Dijo Azul.

"¿Y qué crees que será después? ¿Un campo de girasoles?" Preguntó Diego.

"Cállate." Respondió Azul, de mala gana.

"Pero sí que te gustaría." Le dijo Diego. Ignorando lo que podría venirse de esta conversación, los chicos cruzaron el umbral… y vieron un paisaje todavía más desolador…

**Los dejo con este final… No pretendo que tenga mucho suspenso.**

**Y lo subo aun cuando dije específicamente que no iba a seguir subiendo caps. Lo siento, pero es que se han estado conectando muy seguidos.**

**¡Nos vemos, amigos!**

**~L. A. M.**

**PD.: No, no me suicidé, y tampoco voy a hacerlo. Voy a seguir subiendo caps… de a tanto por vez.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Combo Niños X**

"…"

Era toda una ciudad reducida a cenizas… Estaba compuesta por pequeñas casas y variedades de construcciones que no superaban los 5 metros de altura. Los Combo Niños veían toda la ciudad desde un peñasco. Encima de la ciudad, en lugar de verse el cielo, solo se podía ver un domo de piedra, de la cual brotaban pequeños rayos de luz que alcanzaba a iluminar todo el lugar. Hacia el lado opuesto se podía notar dos cuevas, con trabajos de minería.

"Es… horrible." Dijo Azul, abrazándose con Serio, quien estaba a su lado.

"Fue un mal detalle que el camino nos desembocara en este lugar." Pronunció Diego.

"¿Pero qué pasó exactamente?" Preguntó Pilar.

"Es la antigua ciudad de Nizza. Quedó destruida luego de la guerra entre los humanos y los Divinos." Le dijo Azul, mirando el Divino Berry.

"Increíble que todo esto esté debajo de la ciudad. Juro que puedo notar las cañerías de la casa de Serio." Dijo Diego, mirando al 'cielo'.

"Bueno, mejor vamos que se nos escapa el divino." Dijo Serio.

"¿Cómo sabemos que está aquí? Por ahí solamente estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo." Respondió Diego. Una de las estructuras de la ciudad fue derribada, y eso llamó la atención de los niños. "No me retracto."

Así que rápidamente saltaron del peñasco y empezaron a correr, en dirección al destrozo. Y vieron a Thymós.

"_¡Eres un tonto! ¡Rápido, debes entrar en la excavación!_"

"¡No! ¡Voy a vencerlos aquí y ahora!" Gritó el divino.

"Que bien, peleamos contra un monstruo psicótico." Dijo Paco, y los 5 se colocaron alrededor del divino. Thymós seguía teniendo el tótem de Serio, así que era su turno de nuevo.

"¡AAHH!" El divino fue directo hacia Serio, quien saltó para esquivarlo, y Thymós acabó golpeando el adoquinado de la calle, formando un pequeño cráter. Rápidamente, Paco y Diego sujetaron sus dos brazos y Azul y Pilar de sus piernas, dejando a Serio libre para tocar su tótem en la boca de tigre del estomago de Thymós. Pero la boca de tigre le mordió la mano cuando éste la acercó…

"¡AAAHHH!" Gritó Serio, metiendo su mano en su boca para calmarse. Luego de esto, Thymós simplemente agarró a Diego y a Paco y los aplastó entre si, y los dejó caer en el suelo.

"¡JA! ¡LOS VENCÍ! ¡PERO AHORA NO PODRAN SEGUIR PELEANDO!"

"_¡Cállate y __entra a ese lugar!_"

"¡DEJÁ DE DECIRME QUE HACER!" Y siguiendo este ritmo, pasó algunos segundos hasta que se les ocurrió…

"¡Serio! ¡Toca su tótem!" Le gritó Azul, y Serio aprovechó su distracción para tocar su símbolo.

"¡TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!"

"¡Iguana!"

"¡Tigrillo!"

"¡Águila!"

**(Y de paso Diego y Paco se transforman en Lobo y Toro respectivamente, pero no dicen nada porque están noqueados.)**

"¡AH! ¡Te odio voz misteriosa!" Grita Thymós y encara al tigrillo y a la iguana. Pero la reptil se acerca a él y ágilmente lo enreda con su cuerpo. Azul y Serio rugen al unísono y hacen caer al divino.

"¡NO CAERÉ AQUÍ NI NUNCA!" Thymós se levanta de nuevo, al tener sus piernas libres del agarre de la iguana y salta alto, y cae con fuerza encima de los tres. El cuerpo de Pilar se aparta del de Thymós, inconsciente.

"_¡Bien! ¡Ahora entra a la excavación de obsidiana, rápido!_"

"¡ESTÁ BIEN! Lo haré con tal de que te calles." Pronunció el divino y empezó a correr hacia el yacimiento de la izquierda, de los dos que había…

Mientras los 5 combo niños yacían acostados en la calle de la arruinada ciudad, aún con dolores de cabeza.

"Que bien, así que no hay 'tercera la vencida'" Dijo Serio.

Azul se acerca a Diego y a Paco. "¡LEVÁNTENSE!" Gritó exageradamente Azul con su poder de 'grito sónico', y levantó a los dos chicos con sus orejas hechas polvo.

"Definitivamente grita más fuerte que mi mamá." Dijo Paco.

"A partir de ahora yo soñaría con estar al lado del despegue de un cohete." Dijo Diego.

"Ya basta, fue su culpa que el divino se nos escapara de nuevo." Regañó Azul.

"Disculpa, ¿qué?" Le preguntó Diego.

"¡Qué se nos escapó el divino por su culpa!" Le gritó Azul.

"Creo que lo dejaste sordo, Azul…" Le susurró Serio.

"En 'dígalo con mímica' se tienen que usar las manos, querida." Le respondió Diego.

"De acuerdo, se me hace más fácil."

Y le da un cachetazo de lleno en su mejilla. Igual no fue suficiente para tirarlo al piso pero lo deja con una marca en la cara.

"¡Está bien! Me callo…"

"Y bien, ¿por donde se fue?" Pregunta Paco.

"Simple, por la cueva de la izquierda." Pilar señaló la excavación que si, estaba a su izquierda, cuya altura le hacía verse sobre los edificios. "Es muy tétrico."

"Igual tenemos que ir." Dijo Azul, y los chicos empezaron a caminar.

De donde tuvieron la pelea, caminaron 5 cuadras en línea recta hacía donde estaban los yacimientos, notando el aspecto terrorífico de las casas destruidas, o de las que estaban en perfecto estado a pesar de su color quemado. Cuando llegaron al final, un muro sin fin de rocas, con dos pequeños senderos al ras hacia ambos extremos. Siguieron el sendero de la izquierda, tan pequeño que solo pasaba uno a la vez, ya que era una especie de pasillo de roca. **(Se sorprendían de que no estuviera destruida por el paso de Thymós.)**

Con un poco de esfuerzo, tanto para combatir el cansancio de subir más escaleras… y para combatir el vértigo, los Combo Niños llegaron al supuesto mirador, dándole el paso a la entrada de una (u otra) tenebrosa cueva.

**(***)**

"La cueva de Magnetita…" Pronunció Azul.

"¿Imanes?" Preguntó Serio.

"Magne-¿Qué?" Dijo Paco.

"Cueva de imanes." Respondió Diego, tanto para Azul como para Paco.

"Es lo que dice la escritura maya." Replicó Azul.

"Bueno, entonces dejemos atrás celulares y demás objetos electrónicos, que puedan ser dañados por el magnetismo."

"Creo que somos bastante jóvenes para tener celulares."

"Claro Azul." Dijo Diego. Los 5 entraron, pero Diego se retrasó un momento para dejar su reloj deportivo en la entrada. La cueva simplemente constaba de un camino largo, con el riel de un transporte de cargas mineras. Las paredes de la cueva iban salpicado con ciertos objetos resplandecientes y metálicos, posiblemente imanes en su estado puro. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a un tridente.

"Bien, ¿nos dividimos?" Preguntó Paco.

"No importa cuanto quieras estar a solas con Pilar, pero…" Empezó a enunciar Diego, pícaramente, cuando Azul lo interrumpió.

"La cueva del medio lleva la marca de destrucción de Thymós, iremos por allí." Y así la siguieron. Otro recorrido más, y llegan a destino…

Thymós se encuentra excavando una pared con marco de características mayas, el cual en el centro de la parte superior llevaba un rostro con dos ojos de cristal.

El espacio era enorme y circular. Había un riel recorriendo todo el lugar, siguiendo su forma circular, con varios carros mineros llenos de rocas. También había una instalación eléctrica, y muchas de las lámparas estaban rotas.

"¡Divino! ¡Prepárate a caer!" Le gritó Paco. Thymós se dio la vuelta y los confrontó, entrando en el círculo formado por los rieles.

"¡POR FIN! ¡Ya me estaba volviendo loco con esta tonta voz y estas rocas raras!" Thymós agarró los rieles, y los levantó con fuerza. Formó una ola con los rieles, y llevando los vagones con esa fuerza, fueron cayendo sobre los Combo Niños, quienes evadían las rocas y los vagones. Uno a uno iba saliendo satisfactoriamente de la zona de desastre, pero se enfrentaban inmediatamente a un Thymós que los golpeaba con fuerza. Paco lo pateó en su cabeza, y Pilar en las piernas, y así el divino caía al suelo. Y Diego y Serio lo agarraron de los brazos y lo lanzaron hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

"¡Serio! ¡Toca su tótem!" Le ordenó Azul.

"¡Con gusto!" Respondió Serio, y de un salto llegó al divino, y tocó su símbolo en la cabeza de toro de su hombro izquierdo.

"¡TÒTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!"

**¡Rino!**

**¡Rana!**

**¡León!**

**¡Búho!**

**¡Lobo!**

"**Combo Niños… ¡Vámonos!"**

Thymós se levantó de nuevo, y solo escupió al piso antes de correr hacia sus contrincantes.

Paco cargó hacia el con su cuerno, y ambos chocaron produciendo una gran onda de choque que debilitó la estructura de la cueva.

"_¡Bien! ¡Retrocede y golpea la pared de esta cueva para terminar con la batalla!_" Vociferó la voz interna del divino.

"¡Sé como pelear!" Gritó Thymos, y agarrando a Paco de su cuerno, lo lanzó hacia los Combo Niños, mientras el corria hacia la puerta que logró desenterrar. Golpeó usando su hombro con forma de toro para causar un gran derrumbe, que bloqueó cualquier paso hacia él.

"¡Si! ¡Los destruí!"

"_Bien, ahora sabes que hacer…_"

"¡Claro que lo sé! Y ya que los destruí, te ayudaré… solo para que dejes de molestar…" Dijo Thymós, y siguió su viaje.

Del otro lado del nuevo muro de rocas, los Combo Niños solo miraban hacia donde estaba Thymós.

"¿Lo vencimos?" Preguntó Pilar.

"No lo creo… Como que causó el derrumbe a propósito." Dijo Azul.

"¿Y cómo seguimos?"

"Fácil, ¡nos abrimos paso!" Paco golpeó las piedras con su cuerno. Pero no tuvo mucho efecto ya que otras piedras reemplazaban el lugar de las que ahora eran polvo.

"¡La estructura del muro no te permite…!" Iba a decir Azul, pero la interrumpió Diego.

"Son… solo… rocas. Paco, inténtalo de nuevo." Dijo Diego.

"No, que queda tonto." Dijo Pilar.

"Ya veremos…" Dijo Paco, antes de volverlo a intentar. Pero esta vez, Diego lanzó un gran rugido detrás de él, logrando esparcir las rocas por doquier, y abriendo el paso para seguir a Thymós.

"¡Rápido, vamos!" Dijo Azul, y los 5 Combo Niños, aún transformados, entraron por la puerta.

Otro aburrido pasillo, nada de diferente que antes. Pero cuando llegaron al final del callejón…

El lugar era idéntico…

"…El dojo." Pronunciaron los chicos. Una réplica exacta del lugar de entrenamiento de los Combo Niños. Pero, las únicas diferencias eran la abertura por donde entraron y…

"¡Otra estatua!" Notó Diego. Ésta llevaba la palabra 'GULA' en su pedestal.

"Bien, cuando te libere… ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ!"

"_No me hagas reír…_"

"¿Por qué querría hacer algo así…?" Se preguntó Azul.

"Déjalo Azul, es mejor así." Dijo Pilar.

"**Laimar**, divino que representa la **Gula**, una criatura que solo tiene sed de poder y hará cualquier cosa para obtenerlo..." Explicó Azul, de su DivinoBerry.

"Genial, ahora si que nos ayudará." Dijo Paco sarcásticamente. "Combo Niños… ¡Vámonos!" Los cinco se lanzaron al ataque, y Thymós hizo lo mismo.

"¡Los destruiré de vuelta!" Gritó Thymos. Empezó a rotar a alta velocidad y mandó a volar a los guardianes.

Azul lanzó varias plumas-flechas hacia el divino, quien las desvió, pero Paco y Serio, uno opuesto que el otro, hacia el Divino, y exitosamente lo golpearon, dejando un espacio para Pilar y su lengua pegajosa, que lo lanzó hacia la estatua.

"Oops, ¿tenía que hacer eso?" Preguntó Pilar.

"No sé…" Dijo Diego. Y la estatua comenzó a iluminarse… "Creo que no."

Se liberó el divino, Laimar, un ser obeso, de color púrpura metálico, piernas y brazos con aspecto gelatinoso de color verde, un par de pequeñas alas de igual características, y cabeza de dragón chino rojo, con cuernos dorados y ojos turquesa. Llevaba afuera su ancha lengua negra, con mucha saliva.

"JAJA, ¡estoy libre al fin!" Dijo Laimar.

"Tu voz… no se parece en nada a la de la otra voz… ¡NO ERES EL QUE ME MOLESTABA!"

"Creo que no, amigo salvaje. Estuve dormido hasta ahora, ¡y gracias a ti estoy libre!" Dijo Laimar, feliz.

"¡Como sea! ¡A pelear!" Dijo Thymós.

"¿Entre nosotros? ¿Por qué? Deberíamos ser aliados…" Dijo Laimar.

"¡Contra los guardianes!" Dijo Thymós.

"¿…Guardianes?" Preguntó Laimar. En ese instante, Diego se escabulló entre las piernas del divino de la ira, lo tiró al suelo, lo agarró de las piernas, y lo lanzó hacia Paco. Él no lo dudó dos veces, y lo golpeó con su gran cuerno. También hizo que saliera despedido en sentido opuesto, y Pilar lo golpeó duramente con su larga lengua, provocando un efecto similar, y era Serio quien soltaba un rugido para aturdirlo y caerlo al suelo, y Azul finalizaba el combate lanzando varias plumas hacia él, quien al recibir los disparos se volvió de color púrpura plano.

"¡AHORA!"

¡Combo Niños…! ¡Súper explosión!" Gritaron los chicos, y lanzando sus respectivos haces de luz, lo reconvirtieron en una estatua.

"¡Thymós! ¡Pagaran por eso!" Gritó Laimar, y al abrir su boca de dragón, empezó a formar una esfera negra de energía.

"Oh si, nos falto ese." Dijo Diego. "Probemos nuestro 'Combo Ataque Sónico' para ver que pasa." Dijo Diego, y él junto a Serio y Azul, se posicionaron en frente a Laimar y lanzaron su triple rugido, que hizo que la esfera de energía explotara en su boca y destruyera el lugar. Pero los Combo Niños, ahora como humanos, aparecieron en el verdadero dojo de entrenamiento.

¡Maestre! ¿Pero que hacemos aquí?" Preguntó Azul.

"¿Magia?" Preguntó Diego, chistosamente.

"Básicamente, mocoso." Gruñó Maestre Cabeza.

"Ustedes estaban en ese extraño dojo, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Grinto. Los niños asintieron. "Bueno, ese era antes el dojo de los guardianes anteriores. Tiene un lazo espiritual con el nuestro. Y pudimos ver lo que pasaba ya que el antiguo dojo quería contárnoslo." Explicó el Maestre.

"¿Nos veían?" Preguntó Pilar.

"Si, y estamos orgullosos de que hallan podido vencer a dos Divinos Ancestrales."

"¡Si! ¡Sobre todo cuando hicieron esos movimientos conjuntos para derrotar a Thymós! y… y… ¿QUÉ FUE ESO DE 'COMBO ATAQUE SÓNICO' PARA VER QUE PASABA?" Gritó el Maestre Cabeza.

"Ese fui yo…" Dijo Diego.

"¡Tienes que ser más responsable, mocoso!"

"Bien, mejor vuelvan a sus casas, que tuvieron un día largo…" Dijo Grinto, con una sonrisa.

**En la habitación de Diego…** lo esperaba su madre… a las 9 de la noche.

"Así que… ¿almorzaste y cenaste con tus amigos? … ¡Estás castigado por no avisarme! ¡Prepárate para ser castigado jovencito!" Le gritó su mamá Carolina.

"Uf… Como para no haberlo planeado…" Pensó Diego.

**En la ciudad de Nizza…** Laimar se encontraba en medio de la ciudad.

"Bien, no sé como sobreviví a esa, ¡pero fue genial!" Gritó Laimar.

"_No te emociones aún, es hora de visitar a unos amigos…_ _jajajaja_" Dijo la voz misteriosa… cuya identidad aún era un secreto…

**Bueno… tres meses… no tengo palabra. Lo cierto es que me sentí ofendido, pero igual, voy a terminar esto como fuere…**

**¡Por favor dejen reviews, no solo lo pongan como favorito!**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**~L. A. M.**


End file.
